La Purga Loud: La noche de Lincoln
by Banghg
Summary: La purga a dado inicio, y Lincoln Loud se encuentra solo y abandonado por sus hermanas en calles desconocidas de Royal Woods. ¿Podrá sobrevivir en la noche donde todos dejarán salir a la bestia o terminará siendo un sacrificio por un mejor Estado? (Portada por Dr. Hyperion)
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

…

El pequeño niño corría lo más rápido que podía por las oscuras calles de Royal Woods. Tenía que correr aun más rápido para escapar de los hombres y mujeres con mascaras de muñecas que lo perseguían. Había sido un idiota al pensar que quedarse en un solo lugar podría ocultarlo. Esas personas casi parecían oler el miedo. Ningún lugar era seguro esa noche.

La Noche de la Purga había iniciado hace sólo diez minutos y Lincoln Loud ya se daba por muerto.

-Hola. –Lincoln habló a la nada mientras corría. –No los vi. Es un poco difícil cuando se corre por su vida. Supongo que se estarán preguntando por que estoy en las calles cuando debería estar oculto en casa con todos los sistemas de seguridad de Lisa activos. –Se rió un poco, pero era más una risa forzada y llena de tristeza. –Es curioso como pueden acabar las cosas. Lo crean o no, todo fue por un estúpido concurso de video.

…

 **Hace doce horas.**

Ya había pasado un mes desde el concurso de video y las hermanas de Lincoln aun no lo perdonaban. Actuaban de manera fría hacia él, lo ignoraban en las comidas, o simplemente lo quitaban del medio con gestos molestos.

-¡Vamos, ya me disculpe miles de veces! Incluso hice un video de disculpas donde me humillaba a mi mismo. Tres veces.

-¡Ya cállate perdedor! –Lynn lo hizo aun lado con su hombro mientras lo ignoraba.

Lincoln se acarició el hombro. Lynn tenía que aprender a controlar su fuerza. O quizás no tuviera que molestarse en hacerlo cuando se trataba de él.

-Lori, tú sabes que no quise-

Lori lo ignoró y continuó hablando con Bobby por teléfono. Así había sido desde ese día.

La indiferencia en una casa tan grande era lo peor para Lincoln. Siempre había pensado que el silencio y un tiempo de paz podrían ser lo mejor que le haya pasado. Pero ahora descubría que era lo contrario. Todas sus hermanas lo trataban en su mayor parte con indiferencia total, ni siquiera Luan se molestaba en hacer un mísero chiste para él.

Estaba solo.

-Por favor chicas. Lo lamento, en serio. –Lincoln lloró. –No me dejen sólo esta noche.

-No sobrevivirás esta noche.

Lincoln saltó en su lugar.

-¡Lucy casi me matas! Pero no importa. Realmente lo siento.

Lucy lo miró con una mirada que Lincoln no podía conocer, ya que siempre tenía el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos. Más de una vez se preguntó como podía ver a través de todo ese pelo. Pero no era momento para pensar en eso.

-Esta es la noche donde la maldad se cubrirá con la carne de los vivos. La noche donde la maldad será purgada. La noche donde la venganza podrá cobrar el precio justo por los pecados y la humillación sufrida. –Habló de tal forma que Lincoln no pudo evitar retroceder. –Esta noche morirás.

Entonces se fue como si nada.

Lincoln se quedó paralizado en su lugar mientras trataba de procesar lo que su pequeña hermana de ocho años acababa de decir. ¿Por qué Lucy tenía que ser tan extraña y lúgubre?

Lincoln tragó saliva mientras terminaba de entender las palabras de Lucy.

Esa noche…

La Noche de la Purga.

Era la noche más temida para los habitantes de Royal Woods. Desde que la Noche de la Purga fue aprobada por los gobiernos hace once años había sido, en consideración de toda la casa, menos Lucy por razones obvias, la peor noche de todas. No ayudó mucho a Lincoln que fuera casi al mismo tiempo que su nacimiento. Era como un recordatorio de lo peor de la humanidad.

Antes de que Lisa instalara todo un sistema de fortaleza en la casa lo único que habían tenido para resguardarse eran rejas electrificadas que levantaban cada año para protegerse, y eso no los salvaba de los intentos de bombas molotov o de las granadas, por alguna extraña razón siempre había alguien disparando hacia la casa. Y se volvía peor cada año.

Lincoln realmente odiaba esa noche.

Clydee y su familia ya habían salido de Royal Woods para refugiarse en un refugio junto con sus familiares, por lo que estarían a salvo.

Pero Lincoln…

-Ella no se referiría a…

No, era sólo un estúpido video. No es como si mereciera morir por eso, ¿Cierto?

…

No. Lucy no se refería a eso. Pero esa era la noche que Lincoln más temía, y desencadenar el pánico de su hermano mayor era un castigo demasiado suave en comparación con la humillación que ella había pasado. No perdía nada aterrorizándolo un poco.

En cuanto a la Noche de la Purga. Lucy la consideraba la noche perfecta para que la humanidad muestre su verdadero rostro. Aquella sombra que se oculta en lo profundo del alma y solo espera poder salir. Ella misma saldría para poder ver la oscuridad que oculta el alma humana, pero sus padres y hermanas aparentemente la consideraban muy joven aun para eso. Y aun así se atrevieron a decirle que era una locura mientras trataban de convencerla de que la purga estaba mal.

La purga no era mala. Era algo incomprendido por su familia, pero no para ella.

…

Lincoln estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama mientras trataba de olvidar las palabras de Lucy. Entendía que sus hermanas estuvieran molestas, pero purgarlo… eso era demasiado. Sólo fue un estúpido video.

Miró el reloj, eral las 14:00. Todavía faltaban diez horas para que iniciara la purga. Lincoln realmente tenía miedo de esa noche. Cada año lo pasaban en la sala, todos ellos dormían abrazados mientras esperaban a que terminara. Cuando Lisa terminó de fortificar la casa, todos se sintieron más a salvo, pero eso no impidió que ese ritual de cada año dejara de repetirse.

-Me preguntó si este año será lo mismo.

Sus padres no estarían este año, pero estarían a salvo, o eso esperaban todos. Sólo serían los once esa fatídica noche.

-¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo? –Sus hermanas nunca le harían daño. Lincoln se había equivocado, pero había trabajado muy duro por reparar el daño, aun a costa suya.

No podía estar acostado más tiempo. Se levantó de la cama. Tenía que intentar hacer las paces con sus hermanas antes de esta noche.

…

-Chicas, realmente lo siento. Por favor, no estén enfadadas conmigo ésta noche. –Lincoln trató de hablarles a Luan y Luna, las dos estaban comiendo cereal en la cocina.

Luna hizo una mueca de asco mientras se levantaba. –Ya no tengo hambre. Iré a componer una nueva canción. Creo que se titulara: "Réquiem de una traidor".

Lincoln retrocedió un paso ante eso.

-Espero terminarla antes de esta noche.

Entonces se fue de la cocina sin molestarse en limpiar su tazón.

-Luan, por favor. Esto es demasiado. –Lincoln le rogó. –Sabes lo mucho que odio esta noche, por favor al menos no me odien hoy.

Luan suspiró. No dijo nada. Ni siquiera un mísero chiste mientras dejaba su tazón aun lado y seguía a Luna. Se mordió un poco los labios mientras estaba de espaldas a Lincoln, pero no dijo nada y se fue.

Lincoln limpió los tazones y se fue de la cocina. Esto no era justo. Era la peor noche y sus hermanas actuaban como si realmente esperaran que muriera. Lincoln no quería morir esta noche. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

- _Ellas no lo harían._

Estaban enfadadas, pero ignorarlo no era lo mismo que querer matarlo.

¿Por qué estaba dudando tanto?

-Odio la Noche de la Purga.

…

En el pasillo, oculta en el rincón Luan lo escuchó y su expresión se puso muy triste. Ella realmente no estaba enojada con Lincoln, pero todas estuvieron de acuerdo en que era necesario darle una lección para que no volviera a repetirse lo mismo. Pero incluso ella tenía que admitir que todo esto era demasiado exagerado.

Ya pasó un mes, ¿No podrían simplemente olvidarlo y seguir con sus vidas? No. Al menos la mayoría de ellas no podía. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan rencorosas? Lincoln era un niño de apenas once años. Es normal que los niños cometan erres, ella misma había cometido muchos cuando tenía esa edad. ¿Era por que Lincoln era mucho más maduro de lo que debería ser un niño que lo trataban de esa forma? Aun así, a Luan no le parecía justo.

Pero no es como si fuera a hacer algo. Como cualquier persona normal, no quería meterse en este tipo de problemas más de lo que ya estaba. Sólo podía esperar a que todo terminara tarde o temprano.

Pero a ella realmente le gustaría que eso pudiera ser esta noche.

-Yo también odio esta noche.

…

Lincoln salió al patio. Las vallas eléctricas se levantarían por si solas antes de media noche, entonces ya nada podría entrar. La casa se cubriría totalmente de por dentro y por fuera, ni siquiera el aire podría entrar hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. Según Lisa, la casa contaba con el oxigeno suficiente para sobrevivir durante seis horas sin aire que entrara del exterior, por lo que estarían bien.

Un balón de futbol se estrelló desde detrás de su cabeza y la cara de Lincoln cayó justo en el barro.

Se levantó y se limpió un poco con las manos.

-¡No te metas en medio de mi practica, idiota!

Lynn.

Sus insultos eran los que más le dolían a Lincoln. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero Lynn había sido siempre su hermana favorita. Le gustaba pensar que los dos tenían una conexión especial que no tenían ninguna de las demás. Pero ahora…

-¿No me escuchaste? ¡Muévete! –Le arrojó un segundo balón directo a la cara y Lincoln volvió a caer al barro. –No tengo tiempo para lidiar con un pequeño traidor como tú, ¡Ahora largo!

-Tengo tanto derecho como tú de estar en el jardín, Lynn. –Lincoln se levantó. Todo esto ya comenzaba a enfadarlo de verdad. –¿No podríamos olvidarlo de una vez? ¡Fue una estúpida idea! Todo lo que quería era ganar un trofeo.

Lynn sonrió, pero era una sonrisa que Lincoln jamás había visto en ella. Se veía tan… –Como si un perdedor fracasado como tú pudiera ganar un mísero trofeo. –Cruel.

Lincoln sintió como si le hubieran dado un golpe directo al corazón. Sentía como las lágrimas estaban apunto de escapar de sus ojos. ¿Lynn realmente le había dicho eso?

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a llorar? Pues vete a hacerlo a otro lado. ¡No quiero tener que soportar a un llorón mientras practico en el campo!

Lincoln corrió hacia la casa. Lo había hecho. Lynn realmente le había hablado de forma tan cruel. Ella nunca lo hacía, y Lincoln sintió que se habría puesto peor si se hubiera quedado. Si hubiera llorado.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que ser de esta forma?

…

Lynn se sintió fatal en el momento en que lo dijo, pero aun así la ira fue más fuerte. Por culpa de ese video había sido sacada del equipo de futbol para evitar cualquier tipo de repercusión en el equipo. Eso había llevado a sentir una gran ira hacia Lincoln. Las burlas de algunos de sus compañeros después de ese video realmente le habían afectado. Pasó de ser respetada a ser un chiste. De todas formas, las burlas pasaron casi una semana después, pero aun así el recuerdo era persistente.

-Esto es tú culpa Lincoln. –Dijo mientras comenzaba a botar el balón en sus rodillas. No iba a perdonarlo así de fácil. Que llorara lo que quisiera. Las lágrimas no traerían nada bueno. Lynn siempre las consideró una muestra de debilidad sumamente patética.

Aun así, no se sentía bien verlas en Lincoln. Pero en cuanto comenzaba a sentir lastima por él, recordaba le video que le costó el equipo de futbol y el respeto que se merecía.

Pateó el balón fuertemente hacia la casa.

Era culpa de Lincoln. Si quería su perdón tendría que ganárselo, y no pensaba ponérselo fácil.

…

Lincoln vagó un poco por la casa. Se topó con Lisa, pero apenas lo vio se concentró en sus notas y pasó sin saludarlo. Lincoln recordó la promesa de venganza y tuvo algo de miedo. Nunca había que hacer enfadar a un genio, eso no lo podía dudar nadie.

Era mejor espera un poco antes de intentar hablar a solas con Lisa.

Lola y Lana estaban peleando en el sofá por el control remoto. Lincoln sonrió un poco, quizás si las ayudaba entonces podrían escuchar su agradecimiento como antes.

Lola lo vio venir.

-Olvídalo, quédate con el control. Yo me voy a mi cuarto. –Comenzó a caminar con la cabeza en alto mientras lo ignoraba.

Lana lo vio también. A Diferencia de Lola ella no parecía saber como responder.

-Ah… emm. ¿Espera por mí? –Soltó el control y se fue junto a Lola.

Podía entenderlo de Lola, pero Lana. Con Lana siempre le había sido más fácil razonar. Ahora parecía que la única cosa en la que realmente estaban de acuerdo era en evitarlo. Nunca creyó que echaría de menos las peleas de esas dos.

Miró el control remoto del televisor. No tenía muchas ganas de mirar televisión, por lo que simplemente lo dejó a ahí y se fue.

-Po-po.

-Lily. –Lincoln sonrió. Al menos ella no…

-No po-po. –Lo miró igual que las otras y se fue gateando.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No po-po? –Lincoln la miró caminar hacia Lisa. Ella se ajusto las gafas y acarició a Lily como si fuera un cachorrito.

-Buen trabajo.

¿Le había enseñado a Lily a evitarlo? ¿Esa era su venganza? Eso era lo peor que podría pasarle a Lincoln. Al menos Lily era demasiado joven para estar enfadada con él, ¿Pero y si crece creyendo que está bien ignorarlo y tratarlo mal? Eso era horrible.

-Lisa, ¿Por qué?

Lisa no le respondió. Tomó con cuidado a Lily en sus brazos y se fue.

…

Lisa puso a Lily en su cuna después de cambiarla y volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Por alguna razón eso no se había sentido tan bien como calculó que se sentiría.

…

Lincoln regresó a su habitación. Este día se estaba haciendo cada vez mucho peor. ¿Cómo podría empeorar más?

-Leni. –Lincoln medio sonrió. Al menos Leni parecía menos enfada que las otras, con ella había hablado un par de veces. Al menos mientras no recuerde que está enfadada con él.

Leni lo miró y sonrió, pero entonces miró algo escrito en su mano. Entonces frunció el seño y lo ignoró totalmente.

-¿Leni? ¿Qué pasa? –Lincoln le preguntó.

-Se supone que estoy enfada contigo y no tengo que hablarte nunca jamás. Así que simplemente lo estoy haciendo hasta que llegue el nunca jamás, ¿Cuánto tiempo es eso en realidad? Tengo que preguntárselo a Lori.

-Lo escribieron en la palma de tú mano, ¿Verdad? –Lincoln suspiró.

-Sí. Aunque me hubiera gustado que no fuera con marcador permanente. Espero que no se note. ¿Quizás si me pongo unos guantes…? ¿Pero que guantes serán? Necesito unos que combinen con mi ropa y mis gafas. ¡Necesito salir a la tienda ahora mismo!

Lincoln continuó caminando hacia su cuarto con la mirada baja.

-Leni, hoy es noche de purga. La mayoría de las tiendas están cerdadas. No creo que encuentres nada hoy.

Leni se estremeció al escuchar eso. Ella estaba aterrada de esa noche. –Gracias Linki, a espera. Se supone que tengo que odiarte. Gracias por nada Linki.

Odiarlo. ¿Eso era lo que estaba escrito en su mano? Lincoln no se lo preguntó, simplemente se encerró en su cuarto mientras esperaba a que llegara la hora. Miró su reloj junto a la cama: 15: 23. Faltaba sólo ocho horas treinta y siete minutos para la purga. Cada minuto que pasaba Lincoln se sentía peor.

Cuando era niño se había subido a su pequeña ventana sobre la cama y había visto las personas que pasaban y disparaban contra su casa. Una de ellas lo había visto y había pasado un cuchillo por su cuello para indicarle que pensaba degollarlo. Entonces otra detrás le había disparado en la cabeza. Después de eso Lincoln había corrido de regreso con sus hermanas y les había contado lo que le pasó. Todas lo habían abrazado y pedido que se olvidara de lo que vio.

Y Lincoln lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Por increíble que parezca, se sentía muy cansado. Quizás pudiera dormir, y cuando despertara ya todo habría terminado.

…

Lincoln se despertó para encontrarse atado y amordazado en una habitación oscura. El lugar estaba repleto de relojes, todos ellos con un minuto antes de media noche. Se removió sin parar mientras trataba de entender que estaba pasado, pero era inútil, las cuerdas estaban demasiado apretadas para lograr escapar. Las manecillas del reloj dieron las doce al mismo tiempo y todas comenzaron a sonar con una canción del gobierno.

 _ **Damos el aviso que dese ahora 12:00 hs hasta las 06:00 hs dara inició la purga número doce. Que tengan una buena purga, estamos seguros de que la casa Loud la tendrá.**_

¿La casa Loud? Esa era su casa. ¿Por qué había-

-¡Estas cómodo perdedor!

Lincoln pestañó una vez y se vio rodeado de todas sus hermanas. No tenía idea de donde habían salido, pero todas ellas estaban rodeándolo en un círculo mientras sostenían cuchillos. Incluso Lily tenía una pequeña navaja abierta mientras estaba en los brazos de Lori.

Todas ellas se tomaron de la mano.

- _ **Damos gracias en esta noche…**_

- _¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

- _ **A los padres fundadores…**_

Esa era una pesadilla, tenía que serlo. Nadie estaba a favor de la purga, a excepción de Lucy, pero ella era muy joven y lúgubre para entender lo que realmente significaba la purga.

- _ **Damos gracias por la oportunidad de expiar a la bestia en nuestro interior…**_

Lincoln se revolvió en el lugar mientras lloraba tratando de escapar. ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¡Fue sólo un video! ¡Sólo un estúpido video!

Todas se miraron a los ojos mientras sonreían y levantaron el cuchillo.

Entonces los dejaron bajar.

…

-¡AH!

Lincoln cayó de la cama. Su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que podía escucharlo perfectamente.

Todo fue una pesadilla. Una maldita pesadilla. Sus miedos habían salido de la única forma que podrían hacerlo. Lisa le había hablado de eso, de como las pesadillas son realmente nuestros peores miedos tomando forma, luego se había vuelto demasiado complicado para entender nada.

Sintió algo húmedo caer desde sus ojos.

-¿Estoy llorando? –Se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Había estado llorando.

Se sentó contra la cama mientras presionaba las rodillas.

El reloj daba las 19:00.

Cinco horas para la purga.

…

-¿Lincoln?

Lincoln levantó la cabeza, había vuelto a caer en un estado de ensoñación mientras esperaba totalmente sólo.

-¿Lori?

-Voy a pasar.

Lori entró en su habitación. Por alguna razón, lo primero que pensó Lincoln es que necesitaría aprender a poner el seguro. Sería incomodo si sus hermanas se acostumbraban tanto a entrar y salir como si fuera su propia habitación. El pensamiento lo hizo sentir incomodo, debería estar feliz de que Lori le hablara, pero después de ese sueño se sentía preocupado.

-Lori… ¿Hay algún problema?

Lori lo vio por un segundo antes de suspirar.

-Levantarte y sígueme.

-¿Qué…?

-Sólo hazlo. –Entonces salió de la habitación.

Lincoln la miró irse confundido. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Todo lo que había hecho era dormir sólo en su cuarto. Esperar a que todo terminara.

19: 46.

…

Lincoln salió de su cuarto.

-Esta noche será el fin de tus días. –Lucy susurró mientras lo veía detrás de la puerta de su habitación, entonces se volvió a encerrar.

Lincoln bajo las escaleras, pudo ver como algunas de sus hermanas lo miraban y lo ignoraban. Lynn lo miró desde el sofá de la sala con una sonrisa igual de cruel que afuera. El pecho de Lincoln volvió a doler al verla. Realmente quería a Lynn, cada purga ella lo abrazaba debajo de las mantas para que no tuviera miedo. Un abrazo que el le había devuelto cada vez que se estremecía al escuchar disparos. Los dos se apoyaban mutuamente en esas noches. Pero ahora…

Lincoln recordó la pesadilla.

- _Sólo una pesadilla._

 **-** Disfruta la noche, perdedor.

Lincoln la miró con un profundo miedo. Lynn se dio la vuelta y regresó a ver su programa de deportes.

¿Lo había dicho realmente?

Vio al resto de sus hermanas mientras seguía a Lori. Luna le dio una mirada de reojo antes de volver a afinar las cuerdas de su guitarra. En cuanto a Luan, a ella no pudo verla. Ella no parecía estar cerca. Le vendría bien un mal chiste ahora.

Lori salió de la casa.

-¿Lori?

-Vamos Lincoln.

Lincoln se quedó tildado en el portal. No podía moverse. Ya casi eran las 20:00 hs. Faltaba tan poco para la purga. No quería salir de la seguridad de su hogar, ni siquiera para salir al patio. Se sentía demasiado inseguro.

Alguien lo pateó desde la espalda y Lincoln cayó hasta las escaleras de la entrada, donde rodó hacia el piso.

Lynn cerró la puerta mientras Lincoln se levantaba.

-¡Maldición Lynn! ¡Esto ya es demasiado! –Lincoln gritó desde la puerta.

Lori parecía estar subiendo la bicicleta de Lynn a la parte trasera el auto familiar.

-Lori, ¿Qué esta pasando? –Lincoln le exigió mientras caminaba hacia ella. –Esto ya es demasiado. Sabes lo mucho que odio esta noche del año, al menos dime que está pasando. Por favor, Lori. ¡Ya no lo aguanto!

Lori cerró la parte de atrás del auto con la bicicleta y lo miró.

-Te daremos tú merecido. Eso es todo. –Dijo de forma fría.

Lincoln recordó las palabras de Lucy y retrocedió un paso.

-A-¿A que te refieres, Lori? Ustedes no…

Lori frunció el seño. –¡Por supuesto que no! ¿En que estás pensando Lincoln Loud!

Lincoln suspiró de alivio. Él aceptaría hasta una paliza por parte de Lynn si con eso podían dejar todo atrás y volver a ser una familia.

-Pero si no regresas antes de media noche no somos responsables de lo que pase después.

-¿Qué? –La preocupación regresó a él.

-Nos humillaste. Mucho más de lo que crees. Ese video fue visto por mucha gente antes de que lo borraras. Demasiadas. –Subió al auto. –Sabemos lo mucho que odias esta noche, así que tienes hasta media noche para regresar a casa. Sólo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden hacer eso!

-Ya lo hicimos. –Lori le dijo desde la parte del conductor. –Ahora sube al auto.

-¡No!

Lincoln trató de correr hacia la casa. La puerta estaba cerrada. La golpeó y tocó el timbre con fuerza. –¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo siento! ¡En serio lo siento! ¡Por favor Lynn! ¡No es para tanto!

La puerta se abrió fuertemente después de eso.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! –Lynn salió con fuego ardiendo en sus ojos. –¡Me sacaron del equipo de futbol! ¡Perdí el respeto que me merecía por parte de mis compañeros! ¡Todavía hay personas que se burlan de mí mientras hago deportes! ¡Tienes idea de como me afectó eso! –Le dio una patada y lo empujó nuevamente por las escaleras. –¿Y dieses que no es para tanto? Tienes suerte de que te preste mi bicicleta. Si dependiera de mí te obligaría a quedarte toda la noche ahí afuera. –Lo tomó de la camisa y lo arrastro sin mucho esfuerzo hacía el auto. –Como no te vallas ahora mismo, yo misma me encargaré de purgarte esta noche Lincoln Loud. –Y lo tiró en el asiento trasero del auto familiar.

-¡Lynn!

Lori parecía triste por la escena, pero trató de sobrellevarlo lo mejor que pudo mientras encendía el auto familiar.

…

Lincoln se revolvió en el asiento trasero. Cada vez que miraba por la ventana veía como las cosas se ponían cada vez peor. El número de personas comenzaba a disminuir en algunos lugares, mientras que aumentaba en otros. Antes de darse cuenta estaba entrando por el camino hacia los bosques de Royal Woods.

-Lori, por favor. No puedes hablar en serio. Esto es una locura. No pueden hacerme esto.

Incluso Lori entendía lo mucho que a Lincoln le aterraba la purga, y es por eso que era el castigo perfecto para él. Una vez que terminara todo, cuando Lincoln regresara a casa, podría decir que estaban a mano y todo volvería a la normalidad.

El auto se detuvo por el camino del bosque.

-Lori, por favor.

Lori se bajo del auto y camino hacia la parte trasera. No le había hablado en todo el camino, simplemente había seguido conduciendo sin mirarlo. Ni siquiera había hablado por su teléfono con Bobby. Eso había puesto más nervioso a Lincoln. Toda la situación lo hacia.

Lori bajo la bicicleta y la colocó junto al auto con cuidado.

-Te tomará dos horas regresar si te apresuras. –Lori le habló por primera vez en todo el viaje.

Lincoln estaba llorando en este punto.

-Lori, tengo miedo. Ya ni siquiera quiero ganar un trofeo nunca más. –Dijo mientras sollozaba. –Y sabes que no soy tan fuerte como Lynn, jamás podré llegar a casa antes de que la purga inicie.

-Eso tendrías que haberlo pensado antes de avergonzarnos así, Lincoln. –Lori lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del auto de mala gana.

Lincoln cayó sobre el suelo del bosque con sus brazos temblando. ¿Eso era a lo que se refería Lucy? ¿Ellos realmente lo dejarían para morir así?

Lori se metió al auto y lo encendió.

-Lori, realmente lo siento. No me dejes aquí.

-Sí te apresuras llegaras antes de que comience la purga.

Entonces aceleró. Trató de no mirar atrás, si lo hacía estaba segura de que se detendría y lo llevaría de vuelta. Y esto se trataba de darle una lección a Lincoln. No podría aprenderla de esta forma.

-Aun así esto me parece realmente demasiado… –Murmuró. Pero este castigo fue el que recibió la mayoría de votos en la corte familiar. A excepción de Luan, Leni, y ella misma. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con que este sería un buen castigo por su humillación. Siete contra tres.

Eso no lo hizo más fácil.

…

Lincoln se quedó temblando en el piso mientras escuchaba como el auto familiar se alejaba rápidamente por el camino de tierra.

Esto era otra pesadilla. Tenía que serlo. Era lo único que podía pensar.

La Noche de la Purga era su mayor temor. Lo había sido desde que tuvo edad para razonar. Había escuchado al gobierno decir como era la única forma de purgar a la bestia interna, mientras que otros decían que era sólo una forma de llenar sus bolsillos. A Lincoln no le importaba de eso, todo lo que quería era regresar a casa antes de que la purga iniciara.

Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia la bicicleta. Fue tan rápido que chocó contra ella y terminó tirándola al piso. Lincoln acabó cayendo junto a ella mientras se golpeaba al pecho con uno de los pedales. La caída no fue tan dolorosa como parecía, pero aun así le quitó todo el aire de los pulmones.

Decidió tomarse un minuto para recuperar aire y levantó la bicicleta con más calma. Tenía que respirar hondo y calmarse. No conocía esta parte de Royal Woods, pero sabía que camino había tomado Lori. Era sencillo, sólo tenía que seguir el mismo camino hasta llegar a una zona conocida, desde ahí podría regresar a casa antes de que iniciara la purga.

Tenía que lograrlo.

Se subió a la bicicleta y trató de recordar lo que Lynn le había dicho hace tiempo de como tomar más aceleración: pedalear con fuerza y no detenerse ante nada. Sencillo.

Lincoln comenzó a pedalear fuera del bosque, cuando ganó más impulso se paró en la bicicleta y comenzó a pedalear con más fuerza, demasiada para alguien que nunca había hecho más ejercicio que ayudar a su hermana mayor como saco de boxeo. No tomó en cuenta una pequeña acumulación de tierra y la bicicleta terminó en el aire. Lincoln se movió aun lado en pánico y terminó cayendo a tierra nuevamente.

-¡Maldición! –Maldijo mientras se levantaba. Su brazo se había raspado mucho por la caída y realmente le dolía. –¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto?

Se levantó mientras se dirigía a la bicicleta nuevamente.

-No. –Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando la vio. –No. No. No.

La cadena se había roto.

…

Lincoln trató de arreglarla en pánico, incluso trató de atarla con un nudo. Pero era inútil, la cadena de la bicicleta estaba rota. No lo llevaría a ningún lado.

-Esto no puede estarme pasando. Por favor, no.

Pateó la bicicleta aun lado, pero el golpe le dolió más a él. No era bueno lastimarse un pie cuando tendría que caminar hasta casa. Pero antes de eso cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

-Por favor, que todo esto sea sólo una pesadilla.

…

 **En la casa Loud.**

Lori regresó de su incomoda tarea. Había acelerado más allá del limite permitido cuando no había habido policías cerca, por lo que le tomó sólo una hora regresar a casa. Todo había sido demasiado para ella. Lincoln debía estar a más o menos otra hora de regresar. Sólo esperaba que no se topara con nada malo mientras lo hacía. Ella misma había visto algunas personas viéndola de manera desagradable mientras regresaba.

Pero quizás esto realmente le sirviera como lección a no meterse en su vida personal.

Se tomó un minuto antes de entrar y revisó la hora.

Ya eran pasadas las diez, por lo que Lincoln debería llegar por las once. Esa era la idea, dejar a su hermanito menor al límite de una muerte segura a manos de un montón de psicópatas que creían que esta noche era una noche de sueños donde podrían hacer lo que quisieran. Esa idea la llevó a golpear el volante del auto tres veces antes de apoyarse en él. ¿Quizás no era demasiado tarde para regresar a buscarlo? Ahora realmente podía ver que no era más que un estúpido video de un niño de once años. Luan se lo había dicho muchas veces.

Respiró hondo. Entonces apagó el motor y salió del auto. Ella ya no quería salir más por ese día. Lincoln estaría bien. Él siempre estaba bien. Era el hombre con un plan. Podría arreglárselas. Estaba segura de ello. O eso quería creer.

…

 **Con Lincoln.**

-Estoy muerto. Estoy muerto. ¡Estoy muerto!

Lincoln gritó mientras corría por el camino del bosque tratando de llegar a las calles. Pero cada vez se sentía más perdido. ¿Lori había seguido en línea recta o había doblado en alguna intercepción? Quizás debería quedarse oculto en el bosque hasta que la purga terminara, pero le daba demasiado miedo.

-Por favor, que no esté perdido. Que este sea el camino correcto.

Siguió corriendo hasta que le faltó el aliento. Cuando miró hacia atrás se dio cuenta de que aun podía ver la bicicleta a lo lejos.

-¿Tan mala es mi… condición física? –Quizás no debió darlo todo desde el principio. Lynn le había dicho que tenía que reservar fuerzas para cuando fuera necesario.

Lynn.

No pudo evitar pensar en ella y en como regresar a casa desde aquí sería un juego de niños para su hermana mayor. ¿Por qué ella también tenía que odiarlo?

Comenzó a caminar mientras trataba de recobrar fuerzas para seguir corriendo. No sabía que hora era o cuanto faltaba para que diera inicio la purga de este año, pero el sol ya se estaba ocultando, y Lincoln Loud tenía miedo.

…

 **En la casa Loud.**

Luan estaba tirada sobre el sofá mientras miraba el reloj que aparecía en la pantalla del televisor. Todas en la casa estaban pendientes de él mientras esperaban. Ya eran las once, dentro de una hora el sistema de seguridad de Lisa se activaría y la casa estaría cerrada durante las seis horas que durara la purga. Seis horas en que el crimen sería perfectamente legal para que el mundo dejara salir lo todo lo que tenía en su interior.

Ella por lo general estaría diciendo un montón de sus chistes para tratar de levantar el ánimo, pero no podía.

Todos en el sofá estaban algo nervioso. Lynn se movía de forma errática mientras miraba la ventana de reojo y se concentraba en el reloj. Todos parecían querer decir la misma cosa, pero nadie podía. Ni siquiera ella lo mencionaba. Sólo esperaba.

Al igual que todos sólo esperaba que cierto chico, no, que cierto niño con camisa anaranjada entrara por la puerta. Quizás entonces podrían dejar todo atrás y ser una familia otra vez.

Todo esto era estúpido. ¿Por qué no había hecho nada para evitarlo? Desde un principio ella tenía parte de la culpa por no enseñarle adecuadamente a Lincoln la regla no dicha de las películas caseras. Aun así lo había dejado sólo con todo el abuso y la ley del hielo.

23: 17 hs.

El reloj seguía la marcha.

Lincoln tenía la bicicleta de Lynn, por lo que debería estar llegando en ese momento. Quizás estuviera cruzando la esquina como loco en ese mismo segundo. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera tenido un accidente. Eso la puso realmente pálida, ¿Y si había tenido un accidente? ¿O si había caído en una trampa de ese tipo de personas que las ponen para atrapar personas antes de la hora de la purga?

Sólo podía espera que eso no fuera cierto.

23:18 hs.

Cada minuto se le hacia eterno. Pero cuando Lincoln regresara le daría un fuerte abrazo, se disculparía con él y al infierno sus otras hermanas. Lo llenaría de chistes hasta que todo quedara en el pasado. Sólo tenía que seguir esperando. ¿Quizás podría inventar una seguidilla de chistes que decir cuando lo hiciera?

23: 19 hs.

- _¿Dónde estás Lincoln?_

…

 **Con Lincoln.**

-¿Dónde estoy?

Lincoln miró hacia los lados mientras trataba de encontrar algo conocido. Había regresado a la civilización, pero no sabía a que parte de la civilización. Todo era tan confuso y extraño. Casi no había nadie por las calles, a excepción con más caras sobre su cabeza. Todas ellas lo miraban fijamente mientras pasaba. Lincoln las había ignorado y había seguido su camino. Mientras no fuera hora de la purga no podrían hacerle nada. ¿Pero cuando lo fuera? Ya había oscurecido mucho, ¿Cómo podía saber que no había comenzado la purga?

No. Cuando la purga iniciara sería anunciado por los micrófonos instalados en todos los postes de Royal Woods.

-Tengo frío. –Se abrazó a si miso mientras continuaba caminando. Al menos debió llevar un suéter o algo para calentarse. –Por favor, que esto sea sólo un mal-

-¡WAAAHH!

-¡AAHHH!

Lincoln cayó al piso mientras temblaba. Un grupo de chicos con la cara maquillada de blanco y negro pasó junto a él mientras reían, todos ellos estaban armados con bates y martillos mientras escuchaban música a todo volumen. Lincoln había estado demasiado distraído como para escuchar nada de eso.

Se paró rápidamente y descubrió que aun podía correr mientras trataba de dejar a esas personas atrás. Todas ellas se reían y se burlaban mientras lo animaban a volver con mamá más rápido antes de que llegaran las doce. Lincoln los ignoró. Ignoró todo y a todos. Simplemente continuó corriendo mientras trataba de evitar a todas las personas que pudo.

Se metió en un callejón y tropezó con una cuerda. Antes de levantarse sintió como algo grande y afilado pasaba justo sobre su pierna.

-¡Niño estúpido! ¡¿Sabes cuanto me tardé en preparar esa trampa?!

Lincoln ignoró el grito de furia mientras miraba la enorme cuchilla que se movía como péndulo ir de un lado a otro. Se arrastró y siguió corriendo. Tenía que salir de ese callejón y llegar a un lugar seguro, cualquier lugar donde no hubiera locos preparándose para matarse los unos a los otros.

 _ **Atención a todos los ciudadanos del Estado.**_

El corazón de Lincoln podía pararse en ese mismo momento en que escuchó la voz casi robótica de una mujer por los parlantes instalados en los postes de luz de las calles.

 _ **Faltan treinta minutos para en inicio de la purga. Por favor, prepárense para liberar a la bestia en su interior. Demos gracias a los padres fundadores y por la purga de este año.**_

-Treinta minutos. Ja ja. –Algunas lágrimas de pánico comenzaron a escapar nuevamente de sus ojos mientras se reía. –Aun puedo hacerlo… se que puedo.

Salió disparado hacia la salida de ese callejón. Los callejones no eran seguros, ninguno de ellos. La purga precia estar dirigida principalmente a los hombres de la calle. Era mejor alejarse de los callejones y subterráneos, todos esos lugares eran peligrosos en esa noche, lo había leído en alguna parte, pero no recordaba donde.

Corrió hasta que el aliento volvió a faltarle y llegó a un parque abierto. Pero no era el parque que el conocía, era uno totalmente distinto. Nunca había estado ahí y no conocía nada de ese lugar. ¿Por qué debería? Tenía once años de edad, no conocía mucho a parte del centro comercial y las canchas de futbol donde solía ir con Lynn.

El parque no estaba vacío. Había muchas personas que se paseaban con armas y machetes en las manos mientras hablaban. Lincoln continuó su camino, mientras no fueran las doce estaría a salvo, pero cuando el reloj diera la hora… entonces sería el final de todo.

…

 **En la casa Loud.**

En este punto todos se revolvían de forma nerviosa. Lynn en particular no dejaba de temblar en intervalos de tiempo mientras miraba el reloj del televisor. Lori miraba fuera de la puerta con preocupación mientras autos blindados se movían de un lado a otro gritando y preparándose para lo que sería otra noche de purga.

Los gemelos se habían encerrado en su habitación sin decir nada y no habían regresado.

Aun faltaban diez minutos para la purga.

Pero Luan ya pensaba que tendría que haber ido a buscar a Lincoln aun sin el permiso de Lori. No le importaba si tenía que hacerlo a pie. Cuando Lincoln no llegó para las once, tendrían que haber ido por él.

Luna se levantó de forma molesta y apagó la televisión.

-¡Oye! –Lynn se levantó del sofá. Casi parecía apunto de golpear a Luna. –Estábamos viendo eso.

-Es sólo un estúpido reloj, hermana. Hay uno en toda la casa, no nos perderemos de nada. –Luna gritó.

Lynn no pareció muy contenta con la respuesta mientras se acercaba a Luna. Luan estaba segura de que esto terminaría en una pelea si alguien no intervenía. Lori acababa de entrar, pero en lugar de hacer algo simplemente comenzó a ver por la ventana. Parecía no haber notado la pelea que estaba apunto de estallar en la sala.

-He-hey chicas. –Luan al menos tenía que intentar algo. –Conocen el chiste del reloj que no recibió cuerda-

-No tenemos tiempo para tus chistes, Luan. –Lynn le gritó a la cara.

Leni entró en la sala en ese momento. Bostezó sonoramente mientras estiraba sus brazos.

-Disculpen, me quedé dormida un minuto. ¿Lincoln ya regresó a casa?

Como si esa fuera una palabra tabú todos guardaron silencio. Ya nadie movía un musculo en ese momento, simplemente miraron a Leni quien retrocedió un poco ante todas las miradas.

-¿Dije algo malo? Sólo pregunté si Lincoln ya había regresado. No creo que esta noche sea la mejor para dar un paseo, con todas esas personas armadas haciendo cosas malas y eso.

Lisa tomó a Lily en sus brazos y subió por las escaleras hacia su cuarto sin decir nada. A Luan le hubiera gustado que se quedara, ella era lista, quizás podría decir o hacer algo para ayudarles en esa situación tan mala.

Lincoln aun no había llegado, y faltaba demasiado poco para la hora de la purga. No podría haberse quedado con Clyde, él y su familia ya no estaba en Royal Woods. Tampoco tenía otros amigos en la zona que lo refugiaran. Al menos no después de esos videos vergonzosos de él mismo que había subido como disculpas.

Eso significaba que seguía afuera.

Luan subió sus piernas al sofá y abrazó sus rodillas. Eso no podía ser así. Lincoln tenía que esta en un lugar seguro. Quizás había regresado por la puerta trasera y sólo quería asustarlas un poco. Pues lo consiguió, Luan estaba muerta de miedo. Y aunque nadie lo admitiera, ellas también. Quizás por fin habían recordado que Lincoln era un simple niño de once años y que lo dejaron sólo y lejos de casa horas antes de uno de los eventos más crueles y desagradables que el mundo haya conocido.

-¿Qué demonios pasó con nosotras? –Luan se levantó del sofá. –¡Es nuestro hermano! ¡¿Cómo pudimos dejarlo afuera así?!

Lynn retrocedió un poco.

-Tú sabes lo que nos hizo, él-

-¡Fue un video estúpido! –Luan gritó lo mismo que Lincoln había dicho tantas veces. –Un simple video hecho por un niño de once años que quería ganar un trofeo. Eso era todo.

Luna no dijo nada mientras retrocedía.

-Eso no cambia nada. –Lynn trató de argumentar. –Ese traidor se merece-

-¿Qué? ¿Morir en las calles? –Señaló hacia afuera. –La purga iniciará en cualquier momento, y por lo que sabemos Lincoln sigue ahí afuera. ¿Tanto lo odias que quieres realmente que muera Lynn?

-¡No lo odio! –Lynn le gritó a Luan mientras daba un paso al frente.

-Pues has estado actuando como si lo hicieras, Lynn. Tantos insultos y golpes por algo que pasó hace un mes. ¿No puedes simplemente olvidarlo? ¿No pueden todas simplemente olvidarlo? Lincoln ya pagó por eso hace tiempo. ¿Cuánto más tiene que sufrir para que estén satisfechas? –Luan ya estaba gritando en ese momento.

-Luan, es suficiente.

-¡No Lori! ¡No lo es! –La miró con su rabia dirigida hacia ella. –¿Y que hay de ti? Eres la mayor y por lo tanto la más madura. ¿Realmente dejaste a tú hermanito menor en el bosque totalmente sólo antes del inicio de la purga? ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor eres?

Lori sintió como si le hubieran dado un mazazo. Ella misma no había querido nada de esto. Sólo quería que la estúpida pelea terminara y volvieran a ser una familia, no había pensado que Lincoln realmente podría haber estado en cualquier tipo de peligro.

-¡Muy bien, suficiente! –Lynn se adelantó hacia ella y la tomó por el cuello de su camisa. –Nos has estado gritando un montón, pero no vi que hicieras absolutamente nada antes si tanto te molestaba lo que pasaba con Lincoln.

Luan se mordió el labio. –No lo hice. –Dijo con resignación. –Y me arrepiento de eso. Nunca creí que las cosas pudieran llegar realmente tan lejos. –Habló totalmente rendida. –Lynn, nuestro hermanito está ahí afuera, y la purga va a iniciar. –Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. – ¿Ese estúpido equipo de futbol juvenil es más importante que tú hermano menor?

Lynn se quedó sin palabras ante eso.

La respuesta por supuesto tenía que ser no. Pero Lincoln la había humillado de tal forma que no estaba segura de si podría volver a entrar en el equipo otra vez. Le había costado muchos meses de duro entrenamiento y el respeto de muchos mientras de su equipo. Cada día que veía al equipo seguir avanzando sin ella era un recordatorio de lo que Lincoln había causado.

-Tiene lo que se merece. –Dijo por fin. Y antes de darse cuenta estaba en el piso con un terrible dolor en su mejilla.

Luna estaba masajeando su puño.

-¿Me golpeaste? –Lynn tuvo que preguntarlo, porque aun no estaba segura de si su hermana adicta a las bromas malas realmente lo había echo.

-Y lo volveré a hacer si dices algo como eso otra vez. –Luan le respondió.

-¡Luan Loud! –Lori caminó hacia ella.

-¡Cállate! –Lori se detuvo en el lugar más por la sorpresa de que su hermana menor se atreviera a hablarle de esa manera que por las palabras. –Escuchaste lo que dijo, ¿Realmente quieres qué-

Fue entonces que una bocina comenzó a sonar en toda Royal Woods. Pero no fue sólo en Royal Woods. En todas las ciudades y pueblos del estado se escuchó una bocina totalmente idéntica.

El sistema de seguridad se Lisa se activo y las vallas electrificadas se levantaron alrededor de la casa. Entonces las puertas y ventanas se cerraron automáticamente mientras placas de hierro reforzado cubrían cualquier forma de entrar y salir.

 _ **Benditos sean los padres fundadores del Estado. Damos anuncio de que la purga número once a dado inicio. Desde 12:00 hs hasta las 06:00 toda forma de crimen y delito son totalmente legales. Dejen salir a la bestia en este día dado por los padres fundadores y purifiquen sus almas.**_

 _ **Que tengan una buena purga.**_

Se hizo un mortal silencio en la casa Loud.

La purga había iniciado.

…

 **Actualidad.**

-Y supongo que aquí estamos otra vez. –Lincoln se ocultó detrás de un callejón. Se sentó con cansancio mientras continuaba viendo al frente y hablando. –Intenté quedarme oculto detrás de un contenedor, pero entonces una niña con mascara de muñeca me había visto y le dijo quien parecía ser su madre. Hice lo que cualquier persona con buen juicio haría y corrí, y lo hice en el momento justo, porque un minuto después habían arrojado una bomba molotov al lugar donde estaba. Fue cuando comenzaron a perseguirme.

Lincoln se rió un poco mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia el cielo.

-Este lugar tampoco es seguro, por lo que tendré que continuar moviéndome.

Podía escuchar los gritos y los disparos acercándose cada vez más. Su peor miedo se había hecho realidad.

Estaba totalmente sólo en las calles de Royal Woods, y la purga había dado inicio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primera Hora**

 **Distopía**

 **…**

Su cuerpo temblaba de frío mientras trataba de moverse por los oscuros callejones de aquella zona tan desconocida de Royal Woods. Le hubiera gustado tener al menos una bufanda para proteger su cuello del frío. Todo estaba tan oscuro, y era tan aterrador para Lincoln. Se movía por un callejón tratando de pensar alguno de sus planes, pero todo era inútil. Sus planes eran sólo para sobrevivir a diez hermanas, no para sobrevivir en una noche donde es legal asesinar a cualquier persona que se encuentre caminando por la calle.

En Internet leyó que era mejor alejarse de los callejones y metros, que esos eran los lugares preferidos para los vagabundos por lo que serían los sitios más próximos a ser purgados, pero Lincoln tenía tanto miedo que simplemente no se atrevía a volver a salir a plena calle.

-¿Todo esto por un maldito video? –Susurró mientras se estremecía ante los sonidos de disparos y gritos que no habían parado desde que inició la purga. La purga siempre iniciaba de forma estruendosa.

Le pareció escuchar risas y amenazas detrás de un callejón. Sabía que tenía que retroceder en cuanto escuchara algo, pero parte de él aun quería creer que se podría razonar. Todos seguían siendo seres humanos, sólo porque una estúpida ley dijera que las personas podían matarse sin temor a ir a la cárcel no significaba que tuvieran que hacerlo. Quizás podría pedir ayuda. Tal vez tuvieran un auto, lo llevaran a casa y cuando Lisa lo viera por sus cámaras lo dejaría entrar y todo volvería a la normalidad. Era la típica esperanza de un niño en su situación.

Antes de salir escuchó unos sollozos pequeños junto a las risas, eso lo hizo desconfiar un poco, por lo que se apoyó con cuidado al borde de la pared y miró con cuidado.

Eran cinco hombres, o chicos. No podía estar seguro de como se veían debajo de su ropa: los cinco tenían chaquetas de cuero con algunos adornos de metal, los pantalones parecían ser del mismo tipo, tres de ellos tenían puestas mascaras de payaso, los otros dos también las tenían pero estaban levantadas hasta la cabeza para poder fumar lo que Lincoln veía como un cigarrillo. Esos dos eran jóvenes, quizás los otros no fueran diferentes.

Había otras tres personas con ellos, pero estaban de rodillas mientras uno de los chicos les apuntaba con lo que parecía un rifle. Desde la purga era muy fácil conseguir armas, algunas personas se paraban en la calle y simplemente las mostraban mientras ponían precios especiales e incluso dos por una. El año anterior cuando fue al mercado con Lori se encontró con tres chicos un poco mayores que ella que estaban vendiendo pistolas y rifles del mismo tipo que esos chicos fuera del centro comercial. Lori fue lo bastante sensata para cruzar la calle para no tener que pasar junto a ellos mientras ponía la mano sobre su cabeza.

- _¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Lori? ¿Por qué?_ –Agitó su cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos, no podía perderse ahora.

-Luche por el Estado, ¿Y así me pagan? –Un hombre vestido en harapos y con el cabello largo y sucio les gritó a los chicos mientras se reían. –Soy héroe de guerra. ¿Entienden? Gane un corazón purpura al recibir el maldito disparo en la pierna por el que terminé aquí.

-¿Héroe de guerra? –Uno de los chicos tomó un bate con clavos de uno de sus compañeros y se inclinó mientras le hablaba burlonamente. –¿Enserio? ¿Un héroe de guerra? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¡Aquí esta tú guerra! –Dio un pequeño salto con el bate levantado mientras lo dejaba caer sobre la cabeza de aquel hombre. El largo cabello no le ayudó a detener el impacto del bate cuando este se estrelló sobre su cabeza, hizo un sonido como de melón reventándose mientras caía al piso.

Lincoln ocultó totalmente su cuerpo contra la pared mientras se tapaba la boca ante lo que había visto. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse mientras escuchaba como los chicos se reían y comenzaban a felicitar a su compañero por el golpe.

-A ver a ver. –Le pareció reconocer la voz del mismo que había dado el golpe. También escuchó como parecía estar moviendo algo. –Eh, parece que si estuvo en la guerra. –Dijo con lo que pareció ser una sonrisa. –Tiene una de estas insignias o lo que sea que tienen en el cuello.

-Se llaman placas, tarado. Placas. Las usan los soldados para que reconozcan sus cuerpos si se mueren por ahí.

-Gracias por eso nerd.

-¡Ya cállate!

Lincoln no podía creer que esos chicos pudieran habar y reír como si cualquier cosa después de lo que habían hecho. ¡Acababan de reventarle la cabeza a un hombre, por Dios!

-Eh, que todavía tiene el soldadito. –Uno de ellos dijo.

-Pues a darle de nuevo.

Lincoln escuchó como el bate subía y bajaba mientras chocaba contra algo blando que parecía reventar por cada golpe dado, no se atreví a volver a mirar por la esquina. Tenía que moverse, salir de ahí, pero su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado por el mido.

-¡A donde vas!

Por un momento le pareció que le gritaban a él y su corazón salto de su pecho, de no tener aun la boca tapada el pequeño grito que dejó salir lo hubiera delatado.

Se escucharon algunos disparos del rifle y Lincoln pudo ver como el callejón se iluminaba un poco.

-Ahí va otro. ¿Quién es el hombre?

Todos se rieron de cualquier payasada que estuviera asiendo su compañero.

-No… por favor.

-¿Por favor? ¿Por favor qué? Desecho humano.

Una bofetada se escuchó en callejón.

-Pónganlo de rodillas, les mostraré quien es el puto maestro del jonrón.

-¡No! ¡No!

-Yyyyy se va. –Gritó mientras agitaba el bate y se escuchaba como la cabeza del hombre de la calle se rompía por el poderoso golpe. –Sé fue. Jaja.

Por la esquina donde Lincoln estaba oculto cayeron tres dientes pequeños junto con un hilillo de sangre que los seguía. Lincoln no sabía de qué parte de la boca eran, pero eso no importaba. Estaban ahí junto a él. Su pie se movió por reflejo para alejarse, y terminó chocando contra un grupo de botellas apiladas junto a él.

-¿Qué es eso?

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de terror mientras su corazón dejaba de latir ahí mismo.

-¿Alguien se quiere unir al juego?

Tenía que moverse, salir de ese lugar, pero se sentía paralizado. Era sólo un niño de once años, ¿Qué se supone que hiciera contrae esto? Su única experiencia era contra niñas, y miren como había terminado eso.

- _Muévete Lincoln. Muévete._

Como si sus pensamientos le dieran algo de apoyo a su cerebro, pareció por fin mandar la orden al resto de su cuerpo mientras Lincoln comenzaba a correr desesperadamente.

Corrió por el callejón oscuro sin mirar hacia atrás mientras sudaba y comenzaba a dejar salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

-¡Eh, para! –Uno de los chicos le gritó desde atrás.

Por supuesto que no iba a parar, no era estúpido. Podía escuchar como los cinco lo perseguían desde detrás. Hubiera sido inútil tratar de ocultarse, el callejón era demasiado estrecho y lo hubieran visto antes de encontrar cualquier escondite. Todo lo que podía hacer era correr por su vida.

-Veni nene, que no te va a pasar nada.

Lincoln tropezó con una lata y cayó al piso. –¡No! –Gritó mientras caía. Se arrastró por el piso un poco y volvió a ponerse de pie. Estaban más cerca. Lincoln los escuchó reír cuando se cayó y podía escuchar como se acercaban cada vez más y más.

-Vamos nene. –Uno de ellos le gritó. –Te vamos a dar unas golosinas.

-Y a cantarte la meme si quieres.

Lincoln se moría de miedo, pero se atrevió a mirar atrás para ver que tan lejos estaban. Entonces perdió totalmente el aliento y estuvo apunto de volver a caer.

¡Estaban justo detrás de él! Pero realmente detrás. El del frente sólo tendría que estirar el brazo para agarrarlo fácilmente. Estaban jugando con él, lo podrían haber agarrado desde el principio, desde que cayó al piso podrían haberlo atrapado. Pero preferían verlo correr. Algo natural que lo alcanzaran tan fácil, sus piernas eran demasiado cortas para poder moverse demasiado rápido, y desde el principio jamás fue un corredor.

No quería morir así.

Se forzó a correr más rápido, pero a esos tipos sólo pareció hacerle más gracia. Lincoln finalmente salió de los callejones y lo que vio mientras corría le dio verdadero terror.

Las calles tenían más de media docena de cuerpos tirados por ahí. Ninguno de los cuerpos se movía, pero Lincoln no prestó mucha atención a eso mientras saltaba sobre uno para no caer al piso.

-¡Nosotros somos el Estado! –Un hombre con un megáfono sobre un edificio gritó mientras disparaba con su propio rifle hacia donde estaban Lincoln y los chicos.

Los chicos se detuvieron y retrocedieron cuando el disparo impactó en el que estaba justo detrás de Lincoln y caía al suelo. Todos sacaron sus propias harmas y comenzaron a disparar hacia la persona en el techo. Los disparos de rifles y pistolas llenaron toda la calle. El hombre sobre el tejado era bueno, no se molestaba en moverse cuando le disparaban, se tomaba el tiempo para apuntar y disparar una ráfaga de disparos que terminó con la vida del chico del rifle.

Lincoln no se quedó para ver, él sólo corrió por su vida mientras se perdía aun más por las calles. No se tomó el tiempo para tratar de reconocer nada, simplemente siguió corriendo con un terrible miedo de mirar detrás de él. Estaba seguro de que si volteara lo primero que vería sería a aquel hombre de mascara de payaso extendiendo la mano para tomarlo.

Sólo se detuvo cuando sus piernas no pudieron resistirlo más.

Lo primero que hizo fue apoyarse contra una pared al azar y vomitar.

…

Se sentía mareado y enfermo, pero más que nada se sentía inútil. Había estado ahí cuando mataban a tres personas y no había hecho nada que no fuera temblar contra la pared mientras deseaba que no lo vieran. ¿Realmente pensó que alguien lo ayudaría? Esa maldita noche sacaba lo pero de las personas. Él no tendría que estar ahí. Tendría que estar en casa, sentado en el sofá mientras es rodeado por los brazos de todas sus hermanas esperando que la noche terminara.

Trató de limpiar un poco el vomito que había sobre su camisa anaranjada. Se sentía un verdadero asco mientras sorbía sus mocos por la nariz por el llanto.

Escuchó música fuerte por lo que se ocultó tras un pequeño cesto de basura contra un árbol mientras veía pasar dos autos pequeños. La música era realmente fuerte y parecía tener implicaciones sexuales muy explicitas y brutales. Recordó lo que Luna le había dicho una vez sobre cierto tipo de música que había sido censurada por tener mensajes racista, discriminatorios y ofensivos.

Lincoln no necesitó escuchar la parte sobre tomar a la mujer por los pelos y mostrarle quien manda al darles bien por el culo para saber que era de ese tipo de música. Esos autos estaban decorados con una gran cantidad de luces que los hacían muy llamativos por la noche. Lincoln no entendió que tipo de personas quisieran llamar la atención en este tipo de noches.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces desde que la purga inicio. Cuando escuchó esa horrible bocina casi pensó que se despertará en su casa y que esto no sería más que la continuación de su pesadilla anterior.

Pero no.

Salió de detrás del cesto de basura y comenzó a caminar. La primera hora era la más fácil, la purga apenas iniciaba y las personas se tomaban con calma el deshacerse de su bestia interna. Pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas se pondrían más difíciles, las personas tendían a dejar salir totalmente a la bestia en su interior: matar, violar, destruir. Las personas dejaban salir todo lo malo de ellas mientras durara la purga, y se pondría peor por las horas finales.

Lincoln tenía que encontrar un camino a casa antes de que eso pasara. Mientras aun tuviera tiempo quizás podría regresar.

- _Lori dijo que me tomaría dos horas en bicicleta. ¿Cuánto tiempo de eso me tomará a pie?_ –Pensó para sus adentros. Aun le costaba trabajo asimilar que Lori realmente lo hubiera dejado en medio del bosque con una simple bicicleta a tan pocas horas de iniciar la purga. ¿Tanto le molestaba su problema de gases? A Clyde no parecían importarle mucho.

Pero tenía un problema mayor.

Miró a ambos lados sin tener idea de donde se encontraba. Ni siquiera podía orientarse correctamente. Lori había dado algunas vueltas antes de seguir un trayecto recto, Lincoln estaba seguro de que sólo tendría que seguirlo hasta ver un lugar conocido, desde ahí podría fácilmente regresar a casa. Pero no sabía cual había seguido, en el peor de los casos terminaría yendo por el camino contrario.

Le gustaría al menos tener un reloj para saber la hora. Se decía que las horas más críticas de la purga eran después de las tres y eso duraba hasta que se acercaran los minutos finales de la última hora.

-Quizás sólo… ¿Robe una bicicleta? –Era la purga. Asesinar no era lo único que se hacia en la purga. Los robos eran realmente comunes en esa época del año. Nadie podría acusarlo de nada si una bicicleta desaparecía. ¿Pero quien deja su bicicleta en la calle la noche de la purga? Sería lo mismo que rogar porque te la robaran. –De todas formas seguramente no me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo…

Podía escuchar más disparos acercándose por las calles. No quería entrar a los callejones otra vez, tendría que haber creído que eran los lugares más peligrosos, pero estaba demasiado asustado para hacer caso de las advertencias. Ahora lo haría, y quizás sobreviviera para encontrar un camino a casa.

- _¿Seré bienvenido en casa?_

Ese pensamiento lo paralizó. ¿Por qué no tendría que ser bienvenido en su propia casa? Claro, las chicas se habían pasado de la raya, pero no querían matarlo. Ellas simplemente lo dejaron sólo en alguna parte desconocida de Royal Woods con una bicicleta a menos de tres horas de iniciar la purga por un estúpido video de un concurso escolar de primaria.

Sí, quizás más de una necesitaría ayuda profesional seria, pero a parte de eso no creía que realmente lo quisieran muerto.

 _Esta noche será el fin de tus días._

Las últimas palabras de Lucy casi parecieron retumbar en sus oídos mientras se estremecía. Lucy había sonado realmente sería en ese momento. Como si ella supiera que la cadena de la bicicleta se rompería y terminaría varado en medio de la purga. Pero no, ella no podría saberlo, simplemente estaba siendo paranoico, y por una niña de ocho años.

Al menos ella no lo había tirado al auto familiar a la fuerza. Todavía le dolía el modo en que Lynn lo había arrojado al asiento trasero. Diez hermanas, ¿Y tenía que ser ella quien parecía odiarlo más que las demás? Al menos Lucy se guardaba sus palabras, Lynn las dejaba salir cada vez que lo veía, si es que no lo echaba al instante del lugar.

-No puedo pensar en eso. –Se dijo a si mismo. No podía perderse en sus pensamientos mientras estuviera solo en es noche. Sus problemas familiares tendrían que esperar hasta que estuviera seguro. Y, quien sabe, quizás después de esto todo se resuelva.

-Nada como estar al borde de una brutal muerte para reparar lazos familiares.

El chiste le pareció peor que los de Luan.

Jamás creyó que hubiera un momento en su vida que daría lo que fuera por escuchar uno de los malos chistes de Luan. Realmente tenía que estar hundiéndose hasta el cuello.

La puerta de una casa junto a el se abrió y una mujer en un vestido cayó por las pequeñas escaleras antes de chocar contra el piso. Lincoln retrocedió un paso. No podía ver muy bien las facciones de la mujer porque su cara estaba cubierta de sangre, tenía uno de sus ojos hinchados y totalmente negro, la nariz rota y algunos de sus dientes estaban fuera de lugar. La sangre le caía por el vestido mientras lloraba y trataba de levantarse.

-¡¿Pensaste que no lo sabía?! ¡¿Crees que soy tan estúpido?! –Un hombre mayor se paró en la puerta mientras le apuntaba a la mujer con un pequeño garrote con manchas de sangre y algunos cabellos. –¿Realmente creíste eso perra?

La mujer simplemente lo miraba con los ojos abiertos y la boca temblando, como si no pudiera creer que el hombre frente a ella la hubiera golpeado. Trató de decir algo pero las palabras se le perdían entre la baba y la sangre.

-Veamos como te va sola esta noche, puta.

El único ojo de la mujer se abrió y lanzó un lamento mientras se arrastraba a la puerta balbuceando algo incomprensible.

El hombre en el portón sonrió y se rio sínicamente. –¿Ahora me vas a rogar pedazo de zorra? –Entonces sus ojos se desviaron hacia Lincoln. –¡¿Qué estás mirando pendejo de mierda?! ¡Fuera! –Agitó el garrote hacia Lincoln.

Lincoln no lo pensó dos veces antes de cruzar la calle y seguir por la otra avenida. Volteó una última vez para ver a la muer rogando mientras arañaba la puerta desesperada por entrar. Eso no ayudaba mucho a sus esperanzas de que quizás encuentre alguien que lo ayude.

Pero tenía que haber alguien que quizás pudiera ayudarle. No todas las personas en la purga tenían que ser malas, quizás hubiera personas como él que sólo buscaran sobrevivir esa noche. Pero seguramente todas ellas estuvieran a salvo en sus refugios, donde él tendría que estar.

...

Cuando Lincoln vio las motos a todo dar y las armas levantadas que no dejaban de dispara, junto con las botellas de alcohol que arrojaban a todas partes decidió que quien hubiera escrito aquellos concejos de sobrevivencia para la purga nunca había estado realmente en una. Lincoln se escondió en un callejón mientras escuchaba como un auto parecía chocar contra ellos y comenzaba un tiroteo.

¿Esta noche solo tenía asesinos? Esta era una noche libre de ley, por lo tanto la gente podía hacer lo que quisiera: como escuchar música a todo dar, o simplemente drogarse frente a la estación de policía. ¿Por qué las personas buscaban matarse unas a otras? Quizás algunas de ellas tendrían razones de venganza, pero otras, como los chicos de aquel callejón, parecían solo buscar matar gente por… por diversión.

-Esto es una locura.

Se apoyó en la pared mientras caminaba con pasos pequeños y lentos, no quería pisar alguna trampa o toparse con nadie. Si no llegaba a casa quizás podría encontrar algún lugar seguro para pasar la noche. Ese callejón se veía tranquilo, quizás podría descansar un poco ahí. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero se sentía como una eternidad.

-Te vas a morir chico.

El cuerpo de Lincoln tembló, casi le pareció ver la figura de Lucy cuando escuchó esas palabras. Juraría que las había dicho ella, lo que sería demasiado hilarante tomando en cuenta que la voz era demasiado madura y se escuchaba enferma. Venía de muy cerca de él.

-Estoy aquí abajó.

Era un hombre cubierto con una manta entre un montón de bolsas de basura, Lincoln apenas lo vio, pero tomando en cuenta el lugar y el color de la manta, supuso que esa era la idea. Camuflarse entre un montón de basura parecía ser un buen modo de ocultarse en una noche de purga, tendría que recordar eso, quizás podría salvarle la vida.

-¿Qué hace un niño como tú fuera de su casa? –El sujeto le preguntó mientras se sentaba entre los desperdicios.

Lincoln retrocedió por reflejo cuando le llegó un olor nauseabundo. Era tan asqueroso que volvieron a darle ganas de vomitar, y posiblemente lo hubiera hecho si su estómago no estuviera tan vacío en estos momentos.

-Yo… no quiero ningún problema, señor.

-Entonces escogiste una mala noche para dar un paseo por callejones oscuros, niño. –El hombre frente a él tenía el cabello largo y sumamente sucio, la cara estaba repleta de mugre y los dientes parecían apunto de caérsele, si es que todavía tenía algunos. No era de extrañar que su forma de hablar fuera tan rara y pastosa. –Que maldita noche, ¿No? –Dijo mientras se acomodaba un poco más en la basura. –Pero por los restos de sudor y el vómito en tu camisa calculo que ya lo descubriste.

Lincoln se sonrojó un poco por la vergüenza, esperaba que la oscuridad del callejón tapara al menos el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Deja que me presente, mi nombre es Rayan Maximiliano Pentecostal. Puedes llamarme sólo Rayan si quieres. –Se encogió de hombros.

-L-Lincoln… Lincoln Loud, señor.

-Bien, Lincoln Loud. Te vendría bien regresar corriendo a casa, las cosas se pondrán realmente peligrosas dentro de poco. Lo sé, está es mi quinta purga en las calles.

-E-estoy perdido. –Trató de sonar un poco más fuerte, pero su voz era apenas un susurro. Era difícil hablar con un extraño de la basura en medio de la purga. –No sé donde está mi casa.

La cara de Rayan pareció decaer un poco. –Bueno, Lincoln Loud, eso es triste. –Suspiró. –Desearía ayudarte a regresar, pero soy un trotamundos, apenas llegué a Royal Woods hace dos semanas. Ni siquiera conozco los mejores lugares para escarbar en la basura todavía. –Escupió aun lado lo que se veía como saliva negra, o quizás era roja, era difícil ver con tanta oscuridad.

-Está bien, señor. Puedo encontrar el camino de vuelta. Sé que puedo. Mi casa no está muy lejos. –Mintió. Sabía que su casa estaba a más de dos horas a pie, y podría tomarle toda la noche si tenía que ocultarse y rezar para que no lo mataran. Pero quería alejarse de esa persona y ese olor tan pútrido rápidamente.

-No. No puedes. –Dijo Rayan de repente mientras se inclinaba hacia Lincoln. Lincoln retrocedió otro paso dispuesto a volver a correr. –Escúchame Lincoln. Por lo que más quieras, no trates de volver a casa. –Lo dijo seriamente. –Sí eres listo entonces encuentra un lugar entre los desperdicios y la basura para hacerte una bola y quédate ahí toda la noche. Un poco de peste no te va a matar, pero una bala o un cuchillo afilado sí lo harán, ¿Entiendes?

Lincoln retrocedió otro paso, no quería que se le acercara. Como si Rayan entendiera esto volvió a retroceder sentarse en la basura.

-Estas pidiendo que te maten si piensas caminar por las calles en medio de la purga. Sólo escúchales escúchales bien, Lincoln. –Puso su mano en su oído. Lincoln también podía escucharlo: gritos, disparos, choques. Las calles de Royal Woods parecían un verdadero manicomio. –¿Crees que alguna de esas personas les interese de verdad "dejar salir a la bestia"? No. Todo lo que quieren es liberarse ellos mismos por una noche, hacer lo que nadie les permite hacer. Disfrutar de los placeres que las reglas de la sociedad y el mundo les niegan. Los jóvenes son los peores, ellos viven sintiéndose prisioneros de un mundo de reglas y esta noche es perfecta para lanzar todo a la mierda y sentirse libres. Malditos malcriados. ¿Cuántas de esas personas crees que querrán experimentar el matar a un niño? ¿Eh? Quizás alguna de ellas te tenga lastima y trate de ayudarte, o simplemente te ignore. Pero muchas de ellas no desperdiciaran el momento para cortar tú pequeño cuello de oreja a oreja, Lincoln. –Pasó su dedo pulgar por todo su cuello como si fuera un cuchillo afilado. Lincoln sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras veía como el dedo recorría de un lado a otro el cuello de Rayan. –No confíes en nadie que camine por las calles, incluso los que parecen buenas personas y te hablen con amabilidad, Lincoln. Esas personas caminan por las calles en esta noche por una razón.

-Yo… tengo que irme, señor. –Lincoln retrocedió. Había escuchado bien lo que el hombre había dicho, pero ese olor. No podía soportarlo. Se sentía mal por ser la razón de que retrocediera tanto, pero no se sentía como el mismo en esa noche. Sólo quería que todas las cosas malas desaparecieran y eso era todo.

-Sólo recuerda lo que te dije. –Rayan suspiró. –Y perdón por no guardar una barra de jabón para cuando hablo con los niños pequeños en callejones oscuros, Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln nuevamente se avergonzó, seguramente había sido muy obvio desde el inicio. Rayan parecía ser una persona de mucha paciencia si se dio cuenta de eso desde antes.

-De todas formas, gracias por advertirme. –Lincoln sonrió. –Me alegra ver que no estás participando en la purga. Que algunas personas son diferentes.

-Todos somos diferentes, especialmente en esta noche. –Dijo Rayan. –En más de una forma. No te sorprendas si tú vecino te dispara cuando te lo cruces por una esquina y que al día siguiente te salude como si fueran los mejores amigos.

-Dudo que eso ocurra jamás. –Al menos la segunda parte.

Rayan volvió a escupir esa mucosidad oscura de antes aun lado. –Chico. –Dijo por fin. –Toma esto.

Algo cayó cerca de los pies de Lincoln con un pequeño sonido metálico: era pequeño, puntiagudo y afilado.

-¿Qué es esto…?

-¿Qué te parece que es, Lincoln? –Rayan rodó los ojos. –Es la punta de una vieja navaja. La encontré hace tiempo, no podrás creer el número de veces que esa pequeña cosa me salvo la vida.

El estomago de Lincoln dio un vuelco cuando vio las marcas rojas alrededor del filo.

-Todavía corta bien, aunque no recomiendo que lo lleves en tú mano. Guárdalo en tú bolsillo, y si consigues un reloj o algo para cubrir tus muñecas entonces acomódala ahí dentro. Podría salvarte la vida.

-N-no. Yo, estoy bien. En serio que estoy bien.

-Lincoln. –Rayan le habló con fuerza. –Toma la puta navaja.

Lincoln se sintió enfermo cuando volvió a ver la punta de la navaja tirada en el piso. Tenía algunas marcas de oxido junto con las pequeñas manchas rojas, aunque era pequeña a Lincoln realmente le llenó de terror. No sabía lo que Rayan había hecho con ella, y estaba agradecido por no saberlo. Podría simplemente dejarla ahí tirada y correr, o ponerla en su bolsillo y olvidarse totalmente de ella.

Por la forma de ver a Rayan no parecía que le permitiera irse sin ella.

-¿Por qué? –No pudo evitar preguntar mientras tomaba la punta de la navaja con una mano temblorosa.

Rayan se encogió de hombros. –Lastima quizás. Lo que si sé es que no me gustaría dejar ir así a un niño en medio de esta noche, Lincoln. –Se volvió a acomodar en la basura y se cubrió con la manta vieja. –Recuerda lo que te dije, y trata de que no te maten.

Lincoln quería decir algo más, lo que fuera para seguir hablando. Ahora que Rayan se había cubierto con aquel trapo sucio era como si estuviera sólo otra vez, no le gustaba esa sensación. Miró la punta de la navaja entre sus dedos y se sintió enfermo por tenerla en sus manos. Aunque era pequeña sería lo bastante punzante para enterrarla en alguien, aunque no haría mucho daño con ella quizás podría escapar. Lleno de dudas se la puso en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

* * *

 **NA: En cuanto a los cambios de personalidad de los personajes, eso tiene una explicación. Verán, a diferencia de la serie animada en este mundo existe La Purga, ¿Se imaginan crecer en un mundo donde cada año la gente mata y viola sin control durante toda la noche? Traten de vivir en un mundo así y seguir siendo ustedes mismos cada año. La Purga es algo que le afecta en especial a Lincoln quien nació el mismo año de su aprobación y celebración por lo que cada año se pone especialmente sensible cuando ésta se está llevando a cabo.**

 **Esta fue sólo la primera hora de la purga por lo que podríamos decir que a Lincoln le ha ido bien, pero las cosas se pondrán más difíciles con forme siga pasando el tiempo. Lincoln apenas está descubriendo la verdadera oscuridad que acecha en cada rincón de Royal Woods.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Segunda Hora**

 **Monstruo**

 **…**

El recuerdo de la punta de la navaja en su bolsillo trasero lo hacía sentir incomodo. Lincoln no era el tipo de chico que aceptaba concejos de extraños tan fácilmente, especialmente de vagabundos que vivían en medio de la basura y entregaban partes de viejas navajas manchadas con sangre. – _Trotamundos. El dijo trotamundos, Lincoln._ –Trató de recordarse eso pensando que quizás haría una diferencia, pero no lo hacía.

No se había sentido bien desde que la purga inició, y no sabía si se sentiría mucho mejor cuando terminara. Las cosas que había visto hasta ahora eran demasiado para que una mente infantil como la de Lincoln pudiera soportarla. Nunca en su vida se había metido en un problema como este. Los problemas pasados: exámenes, brabucones, cambiar pañales. Todo ahora parecía insignificante comparado con perder la vida de un momento a otro.

Lincoln caminó con la cabeza baja mientras trataba de pensar cual sería su siguiente movimiento. Siempre había sido bueno ideando planes, ¿Por qué ahora su cabeza estaba en blanco? No podía pensar en nada que no fuera las muertes que había presenciado hasta ahora. Una parte de él todavía tenía la esperanza de que todo no fuera más que una pesadilla de la que despertaría tarde o temprano. Pero también sabía que aferrarse a esa esperanza sería lo mismo que perder la cabeza en plena purga.

-¡Más fuerte! ¡Jódeme más fuerte, Mateo!

Lincoln escuchó el grito de una chica por una de las esquinas del callejón que daba a las calles. Siempre eran las calles las que estaban más animadas. Al final la guía de supervivencia a la purga de la Internet había resultado ser una total basura sin valor. Si hubiera seguido los concejos de esa guía sin lugar a dudas estaría muerto para este momento.

-¡¿Ves esto Verónica?! ¡Esto es lo que hacíamos en tú propia cama! ¡Aquí tienes lo que todos ya sabían para que lo veas!

Se asomó un poco esperando ver un espectáculo similar al que vio en el anterior callejón con los chicos con mascara de payasos, pero en este caso fue algo muy diferente.

No podía ver muy bien dado a que estaban algo lejos, pero podía ver que tenían un auto: no tenía ningún tipo de adornos ni nada por el estilo, era un auto común de color rojo algo derruido. Tenía unas cuantas abolladuras, pero nada serio.

Una chica vestida de negro y con poca ropa estaba inclinada sobre el capot con lo que parecía ser otro chico empujándola detrás de ella. Había otros dos chicos junto a ellos, uno de los chicos tenía una cámara con lo que estaba filmando a los dos mientras que el otro parecía estar fumando mientras tenía una mano metida dentro de sus pantalones y la movía bastante.

La realización de lo que realmente era no tardó en llegar a la mente de Lincoln. Podría ser un niño de once años, pero no era uno de cinco. La educación sexual son cosas que se estaban empezando a ver a una edad más temprana en estos días, sin mencionar todas las series y programas de televisión que pasaban a plena tarde. Incluso la novela de Lori tenía implicaciones sexuales de vez en cuando, y era una novela apta para todo público.

Aunque nada de lo que Lincoln veía parecía contener nada de ese amor del que tanto se hablaba. Era un acto puramente físico impulsado por la lujuria. Le daba asco sólo verlo.

-¡Más fuerte Mateo! ¡Más fuerte! ¡A mí me lo daba todos los días hermanita!

Lincoln no quería ver más, pero cuando las palabras del cartel colgado en el edificio frente al que todo se llevaba a cabo se hicieron más claras no le quedó otra más que releerlo tres veces más para saber que no era un error.

 _Congregación Cristiana de Royal Woods._

Lincoln nunca fue una persona muy religiosa, pero sabía mantener el respeto. ¿Realmente había personas que podían excitarse con esto? No quiso quedarse ahí un segundo más y simplemente se retiró. Seguramente no obtendría ayuda de esas personas, y después de ver esto se sentía más inclinado a creer las palabras de Rayan.

-¿Por qué las personas actúan así esta noche? –Lincoln no pudo evitar preguntarse eso en voz alta. Todas las personas con las que se había cruzado en la purga seguramente tenían una vida propia antes de esta noche. Aquellos chicos parecían ser sólo un poco mayores que Lori, quizás algunos estudiaran en la universidad, tuvieran hermanos, hermanas, incluso hijos. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a perderlo todo en la purga?

 ***Pat***

-¿Uh?

Lincoln se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Nada. El mismo callejón oscuro que había usado para moverse entre los edificios. No había nadie en ese lugar, aparte de las pocas personas que se movían entre las calles. La acción de la purga parecía estar concentrándose en otro lugar, pero aun así Lincoln se había estado moviendo con cuidado y tratando de no toparse con nadie.

- _Sólo estoy asustado. No es nada._

No pudo evitar poner su mano sobre el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Podía sentir la punta de la navaja dentro de ellos. Se preguntó porque aun la tenía si había decidido no usarla. Debió haberla tirado después de alejarse de Rayan. Pero se encontró conque no podía. Sólo tocarla parecía tener un efecto calmante en él. No podía entender como algo tan pequeño podía traerle tanta seguridad, pero sabía que en estos momentos tirarla era algo imposible.

Ya casi llegaba hasta un punto donde tendría que cruzar las calles, lo mejor era buscar un punto donde no hubiera nadie para poder cruzar. Si tan sólo supiera en que parte de Royal Woods se encontraba la Congregación Cristiana quizás pudiera orientarse, pero Lincoln nunca fue alguien que pensara mucho en la religión.

 ***Pat***

Volvió a darse la vuelta. Nada. Esta vez se quedó mirando detrás de él por un tiempo. Las cosas estaban realmente calmadas si se ignoraba todos los gritos y disparos. Al menos en ese callejón. Lincoln retrocedió tres pasos mientras miraba hacia atrás, pero siguió sin haber ningún cambio.

-Me estoy volviendo paranoico.

Continuó caminando un poco más rápido.

Había un cruce de dos caminos en el callejón. Uno de ellos daba a las calles, pero estaba enrejado, de todas formas no era el lugar a donde quería ir. Mientras que el otro parecía tener algunos casquillos de bala tirados en el piso y marcas de disparo por las paredes. Confió en que lo que sea que pasó ahí ya hubiera terminado hace tiempo y siguió el camino.

Piso algunos casquillos de bala mientras trataba de mantenerse atento. No le gustaba ese callejón, se sentía como si estuviera en un laberinto. ¿Todavía estaba en Royal Woods? Era como las calles de alguna ciudad desconocida. Todo se sentía demasiado diferente al tranquilo lugar en donde Lincoln había nacido.

Trastabilló un poco con algo en el piso, pero pudo recuperar el equilibrio antes de caer.

-Cielos. Que es esto-

Un brazo. El pie de Lincoln había tropezado con el brazo de un cuerpo que sobresalía de un montón de basura. Lincoln quedó mudo y retrocedió temblando mientras su corazón volvía a dispararse. Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando más rápido. Entre más espacio pusiera entre él y los cuerpos más seguro se sentiría.

- _No me gusta esto. No me gusta este lugar. ¿Por qué tuve que hacer ese estúpido video? Todo lo que quería era ganar un maldito trofeo, ¿Y así es como termino? Maldición. Maldición. ¡Maldición! Yo no quería que nada de esto pasara. ¿Por qué tuve que ser yo? ¿Por qué tuvieron que llegar a este extremo? ¿Tanto me odian por un maldito video? ¡¿Qué derecho tienen ellas a hacerme esto?!_ –Lincoln podía sentir como la ira aumentaba a cada paso que daba. Él no merecía ser abandonado en la purga por un simple video escolar. Era más que una exageración. Era una locura.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando en eso que no se dio cuenta del pequeño ómnibus que cubría la salida del callejón hasta que lo tuvo enfrente.

-¿Qué es esto? –Tocó el ómnibus con una mano mientras miraba hacia los lados. El ómnibus parecía haber sido subido a la acera y colocado de tal modo que cubriera la salida del callejón. A diferencia de los ómnibus que Lincoln estaba acostumbrado a ver, este estaba pintado de negro y rojo con adornos de llamas y unas enormes letras blancas que formaban la palabra "Libera a la Bestia". –Vamos, no ahora. Por favor, no quiero regresar todo el camino. –La otra salida estaba bloqueada por una reja, a Lincoln no le quedaría otra alternativa que regresar todo el camino de vuelta y buscar otra salida.

 ***PAM***

Golpeó con fuerza el ómnibus con el dorso de su puño mientras apoyaba su frente en él. Siempre parecía haber algo a la vuelta de la esquina que hacía su vida más difícil. No sólo en la purga, sino también en su vida diaria. Era como si el mundo se divirtiera a costa suya metiéndolo en más líos de los que un niño de su edad pudiera realmente controlar.

Usualmente las cosas siempre terminaban bien, pero ahora… ahora era distinto.

- **Mmuuu.**

-¿Una baca? –Lincoln alzó una ceja mientras levantaba la cabeza. ¿Había una baca dentro del ómnibus? Sería lo más hilarante que hubiera visto de la purga desde que inició, y no es que no hubiera leído casos sobre gente que se desborda a la hora de hacer locuras en la purga.

Pero esto era diferente.

Escuchó pasos como pesuñas sobre el ómnibus. Algo parecía haber subido desde atrás y estar caminando por el techo del transporte que bloqueaba su salida. Lincoln retrocedió unos pasos mientras trataba de ver mejor que era lo que estaba haciendo ese sonido.

- **Muuuum.**

-Esto tiene que ser una mala broma.

Sobre el ómnibus caminaba una figura masculina en lo que parecía ser un pantalón marrón oscuro de piel, no tenía camisa por lo que dejaba ver un torso con grandes pectorales y brazos musculosos. Todo el torso estaba repleto del dibujo de lo que parecía ser un laberinto, o quizás era un tatuaje. A Lincoln le dio impresión ver dos aros que atravesaban sus pezones y estaban unidos por una pequeña cadena que parecía de oro. Sobre la cabeza el hombre tenía lo que parecía un casco con forma de cabeza de toro; incuso tenía dos cuernos grandes y puntiagudos sobre él. Y para rematarlo, aquel demente tenía una enrome hacha de dos filos fuertemente sujeta por ambas manos.

-H-hey. –Lincoln trató de sonreír, pero sus labios estaban temblando demasiado como para conseguir algo que no fuera una mueca. –Y-yo no estoy en la purga. Sólo me perdí, en serio.

- **¡MUUUUUH!**

El hombre con cabeza de toro mugió de tal forma que Lincoln no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña risa por el pánico. No pareció que aquel loco se lo tomara bien, ya que saltó desde lo alto del ómnibus hacia el callejón donde Lincoln estaba parado. Lincoln cayó al piso cuando ese enorme cuerpo cayó en frente de él. Al erguirse aquel hombre pudo ver que era bastante alto, al menos casi dos metros si no se tomaban en cuenta los cuernos sobre la cabeza. Lincoln se arrastró unos centímetros hacia atrás mientras se levantaba torpemente y comenzaba a correr.

- _¡Que diablos está mal con éstas personas!_

Lincoln corrió sin mirar atrás. No quería darse la vuelta para descubrir una mortal hacha apunto de dividirlo por la mitad, ya había tenido suficiente de eso con los payasos. ¿Ese tipo había estado esperando a que alguien se chocara contra el ómnibus sólo para perseguirlo o lo habría escuchado por pura coincidencia? No parecía que esa hacha tuviera sangre, por lo que Lincoln seguramente sería su primera victima de la noche.

-¿Por qué tengo que pasar por es- ¡AAAH!

Lincoln cayó al piso y rodó un par de veces en medio del callejón mientras gritaba. Algo había golpeado fuertemente su pierna derecha al llegar a la esquina del cruce y lo había hecho caer con mucho dolor. Se sujetó la pierna mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y se movía de un lado al otro en el dolor.

-¡HA HA HA! Ya te me escapabas mequetrefe. –Un hombre con una gran barba negra y pelo despeinado comenzó a dar saltos en un pie y un baile improvisado mientras se reía. –No sabes la del susto que me diste cuando comenzaste a caminar mirando hacia atrás, ya creí que te me escapabas. Tú sabes, con esta mandita cosa en mi pie no puedo correr muy rápido. –Levantó un poco su pantalón y dejó ver una pequeña placa de metal y tornillos conectada a su tobillo. –Se supone que no tenía que salir hoy, pero que se jodan todos los médicos. ¿Creían que me iba a perder de esto? ¡Qué les den todos ellos y sus madres!

Lincoln no le estaba prestando atención. Su pierna le dolía mucho. No podía sentir nada que no fuera el dolor.

-No lloriquees tanto. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una niña? Ni que te hubiera dado tan duro. –Comenzó a golpear la barra de acero contra su mano de forma suave mientras miraba a Lincoln. –¿Para que salir esta noche si no vas a estar listo para recibir uno o dos golpes muchacho?

Lincoln se arrastró hacia atrás como pudo mientras trataba de poner más espacio entre ese hombre y él. El dolor era demasiado para soportarlo sin gritar, casi sentía como si le hubieran arrancado la pierna. Era un dolor punzante que comenzaba a crecer alrededor de todo el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

-Yo te conozco. –Dijo el hombre mientras lo señalaba con un dedo. –Eres ese chico de las diez hermanas, ¿No? El que tiene el cabello blanco y siempre usa una camisa naranja. No me acuerdo de tú nombre. –Miró alrededor. –¿Está alguna de tus hermanas por aquí cerca? No sabes la que daría por tirarme a aquella rubia estúpida que tienes por hermana. –Se acercó un poco a Lincoln mientras agitaba el tubo de acero. –Seamos sinceros ya que estamos entre amigos. Te la jalaste más de una ves pensando alguna de ellas, ¿No? Venga, un chico con diez hermanas. La madera de la mañana se tiene que combatir de alguna manera, yo no juzgo. –La forma de reírse era tan sincera que Lincoln apenas lo podía creer. Se arrastró un poco más tratando de ponerse de pie, pero el hormigueo en su pierna fue demasiado y terminó otra vez en el piso.

¿Así iba a terminar todo? ¿Se iba a morir por un estúpido trabajo escolar?

-No es… justo. –Lloriqueó en el piso.

-¿Qué dijiste niño?

-No es justo. ¡No es justo! ¡Yo no quería nada de esto! –Lloriqueó.

-Ja. Bienvenido a la purga. Pero tranquilo, no te voy a matar. –Dijo con calma. –¿Cómo iba a hacer que la rubia tonta me la chupe si le muestro un cadáver? No sabes lo caliente que me pone solo pensar en lo que haré con esas tetas.

Lincoln lo miró con furia. ¿Por qué tenían que ser las cosas así? La furia se transformó en miedo cuando vio lo que estaba detrás de ese hombre.

-¿Qué pasa mariquita? Ya te dije que no te iba a matar. Deja de ser una niña.

Lincoln no dijo nada, simplemente miró detrás de la espalda del tipo que lo había dejado en el dolor y volvió a tratar de levantarse, esta vez con más fuerza y tratando de ignorar el dolor, pero le era sumamente difícil.

-¿Qué te…?

- **Muum.**

Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de aquel desconocido y se dio la vuelta. Lo primero que vio fue la enorme hacha que ya bajaba y se incrustó profundamente en su hombro.

-¡AAAAAH!

El hacha casi había cortado su brazo. Aquel hombre trató de llevar una mano hacia la herida, pero parecía casi paralizado por el shock. El hacha se movió de un lado a otro y se removió antes de salir de la herida con un fuerte jalón. Aquel tipo disfrazado de minotauro le dio una patada y lo tiró al piso mientras volvía a levantar el hacha sobre su cabeza.

-¡NO! ¡NO! –Levantó la palma de la mano hacia el frente. –¡Espera-AAAH!

La mano fue cortada de un golpe del hacha con facilidad. Entonces el hacha volvió a subir y a bajar con fuera sobre todo el cuerpo de aquel hombre desconocido. Lincoln nunca sabría su nombre y sus razones pero no le importaba, sólo le importaba salir de ahí.

A duras penas consiguió ponerse de pie mientras su pierna palpitaba y hormigueaba del dolor. No estaba corriendo, no podía. Lincoln Loud cojeaba lo más rápido que podía para alejarse de la escena de la matanza tras él. Era todo lo que podía hacer para alejarse del horror que lo perseguía.

- **¡MHUUUUU!**

Podía escuchar los mugidos y golpes del hacha detrás de él. Sabía que cuando esos golpes se detuvieran aquel monstruo irá por él, y le esperaría lo miso que aquel infeliz que le había lastimado la pierna. Lincoln sabía que no llegaría muy lejos con esa cojera en su pira, y el dolor amenazaba con tirarlo al piso a cada segundo que pasaba.

Se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos con velocidad cuando no pudo ver correctamente por donde estaba caminando. Fue en ese momento que los golpes de hecha se detuvieron detrás de él.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! –Miró detrás de él con dificultad.

El hombre de la cabeza de toro se acercaba a paso rápido con el hecha chorreando sangre y restos de carne fuertemente sujeta en ambas manos. Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro mientras lanzaba un mugido corto pero fuerte. Detrás del monstruo Lincoln pudo ver los restos casi irreconocibles de aquel tipo que había lastimado su pierna.

Lincoln trastabillo y cayó de rodillas. Su pierna sintió un gran dolor cuando lo cayó. Cerró los ojos tratando de aguantar el dolor y respiró hondo. Podía escuchar los pasos del monstruo justo detrás de él. Tomó una botella de vidrió vacía del piso y la arrojó sobre su hombro. Falló. Sujetó otra que estaba junto a él y esta vez se tomó medio segundo para apuntar. En esta ocasión el monstruo golpeó la botella con el dorso del hacha y se hizo pedazos.

- **¡MUUUAA!**

El minotauro mugió y comenzó a embestir hacia Lincoln con sus cuernos fruente a él con todas sus fuerzas. Lincoln trató de ponerse de pie, pero cayó nuevamente de espaldas. Cuando el monstruo se acercó se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos esperando el golpe mortal.

Pero nunca llegó.

Se tomó unos segundo en abrir sus ojos plagados de lágrimas.

Tenía el hocico de esa cosa justo frente a su cara. El monstruo se había colocado justo sobre su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos a cada lado y su cabeza justo a la altura de la suya. Esa cosa parecí respirar fuertemente mientras lo miraba fijamente. Era un monstruo. Así de simple. Lincoln no podía hacer nada frente a un monstruo. Se suponía que no existían, pero estaba frente a frente con uno.

-P-por favor. –Sintió algo cálido que le recorría la pierna mientras trataba de decir algo más.

El monstruo hizo sonidos como de estar olisqueando y movió su cabeza negativamente mientras mugía con desagrado. Le dio a Lincoln lo que parecía ser un fuerte golpe en la mejilla con su mano libre. Lincoln nunca antes había recibido un golpe como ese. Incluso Lynn jamás lo había golpeado tan fuerte. Pudo sentir como algo espeso y de sabor metálico se concentraba en su boca.

Lincoln no pudo más. Intentó apartar el enorme cuerpo de él, pero era inútil, no conseguía moverlo ni un centímetro. Intentó buscar algo, cualquier cosa con lo cual defenderse, pero era igual de inútil, nada se quedaba en sus manos el tiempo suficiente para apartar esa cosa sobre el.

El monstruo volvió a mugir mientras se levantaba un poco de Lincoln. Lincoln trató de apartarlo aun lado dándole pequeños golpes y empujones para quitárselo de encima. Fue cuando sintió que su mano derecho se sujetaba fuertemente a algo pequeño y jaló con fuerza al mismo tiempo que el monstruo se levantaba.

-¡AAAAHH!

El grito que se escuchó en el callejón no vino de Lincoln, vino de ¿el monstruo? Fue un grito demasiado humano para venir de algo así. Lincoln abrió los ojos y se encontró con que el monstruo se tapaba uno de los pezones con su mano. Al darse cuenta de la sangre que salía a chorros de ahí Lincoln pudo volver a ver su mano.

Lo que había sujetado fuertemente fue la cadena que conectaba ambos aros a los pezones del monstruo sobre él. Pero había más que eso. Colgando de la cadena era lo que Lincoln podía reconocer como un pedazo de carne rosada y sangrante.

-¡Mocoso de mierda! –El monstruo gritó mientras se cubría fuertemente el pezón.

Como si ese grito fuera una llamada de atención para Lincoln, volvió a jalar la cadena con todas sus fuerzas. Con el primer jalón sintió como si el cuerpo del monstruo fuera a caer sobre él, pero con el segundo el aro salió disparado del pezón junto a una pequeña parte de este.

-¡Hijo de puta!

El monstruo se levantó de Lincoln dejando su enorme hacha aun lado mientras trataba de detener el sangrado en sus pezones. Lincoln se movió aun lado y trató de levantarse con dificultad mientras su corazón no dejaba de latir. El dolor en su pierna era realmente grande y le dificultaba ponerse de pie. Pero tenía que alejarse de esa cosa como fuera, aun si tenía que arrastrarse.

El monstruo se sacó la cabeza y la tiró aun lado, Lincoln casi se paralizó cuando lo vio. Pero no era una cabeza, era un casco, un simple casco con cuernos y decorado para verse como una cabeza de toro. Lo que Lincoln vio fue una cabeza rapada, orejas algo desiguales y un rostro algo inflado pese a lo tonificado del cuerpo. Pero era un humano.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso! –Los pezones en su pecho no dejaban de chorrear sangre mientras caminaba rápidamente hacia el hacha que había dejado en el piso.

Lincoln se levantó como pudo y volvió nuevamente de donde había escapado antes. Se dio cuenta muy tarde que ya no había salida de aquel lugar, pero posiblemente no llegaría muy lejos.

-¡Vamos correr! ¡Escapa! Sólo espera a que te tenga en mis manos. –Comenzó a gritar el hombre musculoso detrás de él. –Primero te la voy a clavar en el culo para ver si te gusta, entonces vamos a ver como te sientes cuando te arrancan a ti los pezones. –Caminó detrás de Lincoln mientras balanceaba el hacha aun lado. –¡¿Tienes idea de como duele esto pedazo de mierda?!

Lincoln lo ignoró y siguió cojeando lo más rápido que pudo.

-¡Respóndeme!

Sintió que le daban una patada en la espalad y Lincoln cayó al piso junto a los restos de aquel pobre diablo. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue una cabeza partida por la mitad con un único ojo sano mirándolo finamente con lo que parecía ser el horror. Lincoln pudo ver la sangre y la materia cerebral dentro del cráneo. Todo su mundo pareció quedarse paralizado en ese momento.

-¡Dios! ¡Como duele! –Aquel hombre se reclinó un poco en el lugar mientras se tocaba uno de los pezones. –¡Y por los padres del nuevo Estado que me las vas a pagar!

Se acercó a Lincoln hasta estar parado encima de él y mirándolo fijamente. Lincoln reaccionó al momento de sentir ese cuerpo sobre él y comenzó a tantear los lados en busca de algo, cualquier cosa que lo sacara de ese aprieto. Sintió algo duro y frío entre sus manos en el mismo momento que el hacha se levantaba sobre él.

-Por un mejor Estado y todo eso.

Lincoln agitó el tubo de acero con todas sus fuerzas y le dio directamente en la pierna.

-¡Mierda! –Aquel hombre perdió el equilibrio cuando sintió como su pierna caía aun lado y soltó el hacha por reflejo mientras caía de rodillas frente sobre Lincoln.

El hacha cayó sobre el cuerpo destrozado con un splash grotesco.

Lincoln cerró los ojos mientras tomaba el tubo de acero con ambas manos y descargó un golpe a ciegas que dio directo sobre la ceja del hombre sobre él. El golpe no se sintió muy fuerte en su perspectiva, pero el cuerpo de aquel hombre terminó cayendo sobre el suyo.

Lincoln dio un grito de miedo cuando sintió todo el peso de aquel cuerpo cayéndole encima. Sintió como todo el aire escapaba de su cuerpo y su visión se oscurecía con la imagen de aquel laberinto gravado en el cuerpo de ese hombre.

Lincoln no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero se sintió como una eternidad. Cuando tuvo el suficiente coraje para moverse se dio cuenta de que su pierna realmente le dolía y que estaba atorado bajo ese enorme peso. Comenzó a arrastrarse con mucho esfuerzo mientras sentía como su pierna derecha lo estaba matando por el golpe del tubo. Le tomó su tiempo poder sacar la mitad del cuerpo de debajo de aquella persona. Su mano resbalo con la sangre del cuerpo destrozado junto a él y se golpeó la cabeza contra el piso del callejón. Se quedó así un momento tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Miró sobre él y se dio cuenta de que aquel rostro inflado estaba sangrando por la herida sobre la ceja, sangre que ahora estaba cayendo sobre su ropa. Le daba mucho asco verlo. Se removió un poco tratando de terminar de salir, pero la pierna no se lo dejaba fácil. Lincoln aun podía escucharlo respirar, se alivió un poco al darse cuenta de que no estaba muerto.

Finalmente terminó de salir de debajo de ese enorme cuerpo y se paró con mucha dificultad. Se limpió la mano cubierta de sangre con su camisa anaranjada sin pensarlo mucho y trató de alejarse de ese cuerpo. Si despertaba entonces no creía volver a tener la misma suerte de antes.

La purga estaba repleta de dementes. Este no era el lugar para un niño como él.

Olió la peste a orina de sus propios pantalones y se dio cuenta de la mancha oscura en ellos. En algún punto que no recordaba había perdido el control de sus necesidades corporales y había terminado por orinarse encima. Se sintió avergonzado y se movió con cuidado lejos del hombre inconsciente mientras regresaba sobre sus pasos. Notó como la herida parecía haber sangrado mucho, pero no creyó que muriera. Él no era un asesino, no era como las personas que salían a purgar en esa noche.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la salida del callejón por donde había visto a aquellos chicos tener relaciones sexuales frente a la Congregación Cristiana. Ya no había nadie así que salió sin poner mucha atención y continuó caminando por las calles.

Su pierna realmente dolía. Sin asegurarse de que nadie estuviera viendo abrió el cierre de sus pantalones y lo bajó lo suficiente para ver el lugar donde había recibido aquel golpe.

-Dios.

No se veía nada bien.

El lugar del golpe se había oscurecido más que cualquier moretón que hubiera tenido antes y parecía tener una enorme mancha roja oscura en medio. Lo tocó levemente y sólo eso sirvió para mandarle un intenso dolor. Subió sus pantalones con cuidado y continuó cojeando. Lisa podría darle una gran cantidad de explicaciones sobre lo que le había pasado a su pierna, la mayoría de ellas seguramente no las entendería, pero al menos sabría que hacer.

Pero ahora estaba sólo.

Las chicas lo habían dejado totalmente sólo. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de resentimiento por eso. El dolor que estaba sufriendo ahora y lo que había pasado, ¿Todo por publicar un video vergonzoso que retiró un día después? Incluso subió tres videos suyos que le parecieron aun más vergonzosos que el primero. ¡¿Esto podía ser más injusto?!

Estaba cubierto de sangre, orines y totalmente adolorido. Y la purga apenas estaba empezando. Nuevamente se hizo aquella pregunta que lo estaba carcomiendo desde que todo empezó. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por esto?

Pero ahí no iba a obtener una respuesta de nadie que no tratara de matarlo.

-Sólo quiero volver a casa.

* * *

 **NA: Segunda hora completa y a Lincoln no le fue tan bien en esa ocasión. Eso sí, lo que Lincoln ha visto y sufrido en esta segunda hora no es, ni de lejos, lo peor que verá o sufrirá en lo que dure la purga. Esto apenas está iniciando.**

 **En lo que se refiere a las hermanas estoy intentado crear interludios para contar un poco las cosas por su lado, pero es sumamente difícil tomando en cuenta el fiasco de los OOC. Corregir un poco sus personalidades me está calentando la cabeza como no tienen idea. Me disculpo por adelantado si el interludio de las hermanas acaba siendo una patada en los huevos, pero al menos nadie dirá que no lo intenté.**

 **Eso sí, les diré que no todo está de rositas en la casa Loud.**

 **En fin, las críticas son bien recibidas y disculpen las faltas de ortografía. (Me vendría bien conseguir uno de esos Beta Tester pero no es mi estilo trabajar en equipo).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tercera Hora**

 **Depravación**

 **…**

Dolía mucho. Su pierna se sentía cada vez más pesada mientras Lincoln la arrastraba tras de si. No había puesto mucha atención a las calles mientras escapaba. Todo lo que quería era alejarse de aquel demente del hacha y del casco de toro. Realmente había tenido suerte de tener ese tuvo de acero a la mano, de otro modo posiblemente ahora estaría…

- _No pienses en eso, Lincoln. Sólo no pienses en eso._ –Se dijo a si mismo mientras seguía arrastrando la pierna por la calle. Con una herida así no podía correr. Sería una presa demasiado fácil si vuelve a estar en peligro. No sabía exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el inicio de la purga, para él era al menos una eternidad, pero aun no había escuchado la bocina que indicaba el fin de esta pesadilla.

Se sentía sumamente sucio. Había intentado limpiarse al menos un poco de la orina del pantalón, pero todo lo que consiguió fue que su mano apestara. Y para hacerlo peor, el golpe en la cara se había hinchado y le dolía un poco cuando trataba de hablar. A Lincoln aun le costaba creer que todo esto pudiera ser realmente fruto de un maldito video.

Se lo había repetido al menos mil veces desde que la purga inicio, incluso antes le parecía que la furia de sus hermanas era exagerada. Ya había pasado un mes, y la única vez que pudo hablar con ellas era cuando Lori estaba obligada, o cuando a Leni se le olvidaba que estaba enfadada, o cuando Lynn lo insultaba. Por no mencionar a Luna y sus canciones ofensivas contra él.

Un mes aguantando todo eso por un trabajo escolar que reprobó y por el que ya pagó el triple que ellas.

Quizás fuera el dolor o el mido, o incluso ambos los que hablaban, pero Lincoln realmente comenzaba a sentirse muy enfadado con ellas. No era la furia común a la que estaba acostumbrado cuando sus hermanas solían pasarse un poco de la raya, o cuando destruían algo que era suyo. Esto era más. Lincoln realmente creyó que podría hacerles daño.

-N-no. Jamás podría… –Dijo en voz baja mientras se apoyaba un poco en la pared. Era sólo el dolor y el miedo los que hablaban. Lincoln sabía que sus hermanas sólo querían darle una lección, no matarlo. Ellas nunca lo dejarían abandonado en medio de la purga por un estúpido video. Lo que pasó fue sólo un accidente.

Un accidente que casi le costó la vida dos veces, y por el que su pierna ahora estaba herida.

-Basta. No quiero pensar en eso. –Agitó un poco su cabeza, pero eso pareció causarle un ligero malestar mientras un pequeño dolor se hacia sentir en lo profundo de su cráneo. – _Tengo que encontrar el camino a casa. Una vez que lo haga todo estará bien._

Lori había seguido el mismo trayecto después de dar algunas vueltas en lugares que Lincoln conocía. Supuestamente sólo tendría que seguir el mismo camino, pero… al huir de los payasos había perdido totalmente el rumbo. Todo lo que le había interesado en ese momento era escapar. Y por eso no podía saber siquiera si estaba siguiendo el camino correcto. Había perdido totalmente la orientación.

Quizás sólo se estaba alejando más.

Un auto pasó rápidamente junto a él. Lincoln lo reconoció como aquel auto repleto de potentes luces que iluminaban toda la calle.

-¡Dale que ya viene en cuco! ¡Jajaja!

Un adolecente le gritó mientras salía por la ventanilla y le arrojaba una botella de cerveza. Lincoln cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara, pero la botella falló por mucho y se estrelló contra la pared de la casa asiéndose pedazos.

-Las calles tampoco son seguras… –Dijo en voz baja mientras seguía cojeando. Nada era seguro en ese día del año. Lincoln había intentado engañarse a si mismo al creer todas las historias y guías de supervivencia sobre la purga que había leído. Había tratado de hacer un plan para sobrevivir en caso de quedar atrapado en ella.

Pero nada de eso servía en lo más mínimo cuando realmente se estaba en medio de la purga. La idea de seguridad era una mentira. En una ocasión leyó que en la purga uno es cazador o es presa, que los cazadores tienen una presencia especial que lo identifica como cazadores. Que ellos jamás tendrían que tener miedo. Pero todo era basura. No existían cosas como cazador y presa en la purga. Sólo aquellos que viven y aquellos que mueren.

Lincoln no llevaba mucho tiempo en la purga y ya había entendido eso a la perfección.

O quizás ese era su punto de vista como un simple niño que ni siquiera debería estar ahí.

La herida en su pierna realmente dolía. Aquel pobre infeliz le dijo que no lo había golpeado tan fuerte, pero no iba a creer las palabras de alguien que había mencionado abiertamente que tenía planeado violar a su hermana mayor usándolo a él. De todas formas ya estaba muerto, así que no es como si pudiera preguntarle nada, o que siquiera importara en estos momentos.

-Apura el paso, nene. Apura.

Escuchó que le gritaban desde el techo de un edificio. Un hombre estaba arrodillado sobre el techo con una cámara mientras lo filmaba. Lincoln recordó aquellos videos sobre la purga que circulaban de manera ilegal por la Internet. Se suponía que lo que sucedía en la purga se quedaba en la purga, pero a muchas personas les gustaba comercializar con distintos restos y filmaciones.

Lincoln acababa de comprar sus quince minutos de fama sólo con estar cojeando en medio de la calle.

Trató de ignorarlo y continuó caminando. De nada serviría pedirle ayuda, Lincoln no podía confiar en nadie que estuviera afuera esa noche.

No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Lucy sobre la purga: oscura e incomprendida, igual que ella. Casi sintió deseos de reír al recordarlo. Su hermana pequeña realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que era la purga.

Lincoln continuó caminando en línea recta durante tres calles intentado reconocer algo. Hasta ahora lo máximo con lo que sea había topado eran autos que pasaban a gran velocidad, había intentado ocultarse en las sombras, pero eso no lo salvó de uno o dos disparos fallidos mientras los chicos gritaban y bebían. A esa velocidad y con el nivel de alcohol que debían tener, Lincoln no dudó de que formaran parte de la gran ola de accidentes que acontecían en la purga.

- _¿Por qué la gente hace cosas tan estúpidas?_ –Esas palabras le recordaron a Lisa y sus insistentes degradaciones hacia su persona y el resto de la humanidad. ¿Así es como los veía a todos? ¿Cómo borrachos que conducían un auto a gran velocidad sólo porque podían hacerlo? ¿Era el desprecio que Lincoln comenzaba a sentir por personas así lo mismo que Lisa sentía por ellos? – _De ser así quizás ni siquiera le importe que esté aquí ahora…_

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?

El dolor, el miedo, la constante preocupación que sentía cada vez que le parecía escuchar a cualquier persona cerca, todo ese estrés estaba acabando con él. Y todo lo que podía hacer era quejarse y enfurecerse por su situación, pero eso no iba a ayudarlo en nada. Lincoln tenía que estar centrado si quería sobrevivir, pero no podría hacerlo si seguía desviando sus pensamientos de esa forma.

No tenía que pensar así de sus hermanas, sólo tenía que pensar en regresar a casa. Regresar a casa era lo más importante ahora. Ya habría tiempo para hablar con ellas directamente después.

- _¿Fue un accidente Lincoln?_ –Lynn había caído de esa bicicleta al menos cientos de veces el último año, y por maniobras aun más peligrosas que simplemente caer por una deformación en la tierra. ¿Realmente eso bastó para destruir su cadena? Esa bicicleta había aguantado cosas peores el último año que una simple caída. ¿Por qué la cadena que había aguantado tanto tiempo a su hermana adicta a los deportes se había roto en un momento tan conveniente? – _Fue un accidente. Eso fue todo. Sólo un accidente. Ellas no querían lastimarme. Lynn siempre revisaba su bicicleta después de usarla. Algo se le pasó._

-Basta Lincoln. Sólo basta.

Daría lo que fuera por un mal chiste de Luan en ese momento. Podían ser malos, pero Luan realmente sabía como liberar algo de tención sobre sus hombros. Ella era su hermana más cercana después de Lynn. Pero al igual que Lori y las chicas, lo trataba con indiferencia, hasta el grado de rozar el desprecio. Cada vez que Lincoln entraba en la misma habitación, Luan dejaba todo lo que estaba haciendo y se marchaba sin decir absolutamente nada. ¿Y qué es eso si no es desprecio? ¿Luan lo despreciaba? Ella fue quien le enseñó sobre videos, e incluso le dio el material para sus videos vergonzosos cuando se los pidió. ¿Qué sentido tenía todo aquello? Era realmente injusto.

Lincoln se preguntó porque no lo dijo antes.

- _Porque no me habría escuchado. Ninguna de ellas me escuchó cuando traté de hablarles._

Lincoln continuó caminando con la mirada gacha mientras se concentraba en mover su pierna. No parecía que el dolor fuera a desaparecer muy pronto, y sólo aumentaba cada vez que apoyaba parte de su peso en la pierna derecha. Debió quedarse con el tubo de acero como bastón, pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar en salir del callejón. Ese hombre no estaría contento cuando despertara. Lincoln había volteado la cabeza más de una vez imaginando que al voltear al otro lado de la acera, totalmente furioso y embistiéndolo con aquel casco tan aterrador con forma de cabeza de toro. Ese pensamiento lo alteraba bastante mientras cojeaba por las calles.

Volteó otra vez sólo para cerciorarse de que nada lo seguía, y para su fortuna seguía estando solo.

-¿Qué es esto?

Lincoln vio un pequeño aparato en el piso: era pequeño y metálico. Tenía un pequeño cable que parecía hecho de algún elemento metálico y que seguía hasta el callejón. Lincoln se apoyó en la pared y miró en lo profundo del callejón hacia donde el cable se dirigía. Todo lo se perdía en las sombras. No sabía que había ahí adentro, pero podía reconocer una trampa cuando la veía. Era otra de las cosas que había visto en Internet. Las personas tendían a colocar distintas trampas para "pescar" y arrastrar su pesca a un lugar seguro.

Lincoln la rodeó vigilando el callejón. Si había alguien viéndolo desde las sombras fácilmente podría ver que estaba herido de una pierna. Eso sería su sentencia de muerte definitiva. En su estado no podría escapar muy lejos, y mucho menos defenderse de nada.

No se sintió a salvo ni cuando cruzó aquel callejón. No se sentiría a salvo hasta que regresara a casa con su familia.

Sus hermanas.

- _Lucy sabía que algo malo iba a pasar._ –Lucy había exagerado mucho por un simple busto. Es decir, él también había besado ese busto de vampiro, un par de veces por accidente al pegar la foto de Cristina. Eso causó que se cambiara de clase, pero bueno, el amor viene y el amor va. – _Lucy estaba siendo rencorosa. Lo que sucedió no fue más que una coincidencia._

O quizás Lynn. Ella lo odiaba. Lincoln lo sentía cada vez que hablaba con ella. Siempre le gritaba y lo hacia sentirse terrible de muchas formas. Su última discusión no fue nada buena… y el modo en que sonrió cuando estaba saliendo. Ella lo tiró al auto sin ningún tipo de vacilación.

-Lynn no haría eso. –¿Por qué su cabeza tenía que llenarse de ese tipo de ideas? Se supone que tenía que estar centrado. Confiar en su familia. La familia era muy importante en su hogar. Una verdadera familia jamás lo hubiera abandonado en las calles en medio de la purga.

 ***PAM***

Lincoln golpeó la pared donde se apoyaba con fuerza. Se arrepintió al instante al sentir un terrible dolor en su mano. Ya tenía suficiente con la herida en la pierna como para sumar otra más al repertorio, especialmente una creada por él mismo y sus arranques de furia.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido así.

-Calma Lincoln. Calma.

Continuó caminando y volteando detrás de él en repetidas ocasiones mientras se concentraba en aquel callejón y cualquier persona que pudiera salir de ahí.

Nuevamente llegó a otra esquina, y sentía que su pierna ya no podría dar un paso más. Podría simplemente descansar un poco en ese lugar. De todas formas no podría avanzar. En medio de la calle había algunas personas que parecían estar teniendo una pelea. Lincoln pudo ver a un grupo de personas, tres de ellas de color y otras cuatro blancas. Parecían estarse peleando entre ellos con bates y cuchillos. Uno de los agresores tenía un hacha de mano que clavó fuertemente en el pecho de uno de los hombres de color, parecía tener problemas en sacarla, y mientras lo intentaba fue apuñalado en la espalda por otro de los sujetos. La pelea parecía estar volviéndose más intensa mientras gritaban e insultaban de formas que Lincoln no conocía hasta esa noche.

Lincoln se oculto con su espalda apoyada contra la pared. Necesitaba sentarse y tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar. Cuando la pelea terminara quizás podría seguir hasta la siguiente calle, y descansar otro poco. Quizás así sobreviva lo suficiente para regresar a casa. Miró hacia ambos lado de la calle para asegurarse de que no había nadie mientras descansaba.

Vio a tres chicos que cruzaban la esquina del lugar por donde el había venido. Lincoln esperó que lo ignoraran y siguieran su camino, pero uno de los chicos lo señaló y golpeó a uno de sus compañeros en el hombro mientras dirigía su atención sobre él. Lincoln debería haberse hecho el muerto en ese momento, la apariencia que tenía no podía estar muy lejos que eso.

Se paró con dificultad mientras veía a los chicos discutir algo, pero doblar hacia su dirección. Ahora estaban caminando por la misma calle que él y se acercaban.

-¿Ni siquiera puedo descansar un minuto sin que alguien trate de matarme? –Dijo con amargura. Tendría que buscar un lugar para ocultarse.

Por la otra calle aun estaban esos sujetos peleando. Otro de ellos estaba en el piso y con la mita de la cabeza abierta por lo que parecía un duro golpe. Lincoln pudo ver un campo con algunas bolsas de basura cerca de ellos. Miró hacia atrás y vio como los chicos se acercaban. Tampoco tenía muchas opciones. Si tenía suerte esos tipos estarían demasiado ocupados matándose para darle importancia.

-Odio esto.

Cruzó la calle y se acercó al campo. No sabía porque esos hombres estaban peleando. Quizás simplemente se encontraron y decidieron matarse unos a otros, en este punto a Lincoln no le sorprendería. Había visto a más de un loco hacer lo mismo. Le hubiera gustado poder acercarse y pedirles que se detuvieran, confiar en que por ser un niño quizás pudieran detenerse y ayudarlo a volver a casa.

Pero eso sería pedir demasiado. Ya se había cruzado con personas a las que no parecía importarles mucho que fuera un niño, en realidad, parecían extrañamente felices de poder matar a un niño.

¿Rayan no le había advertido sobre eso? Rayan le había advertido sobre muchas personas que buscan disfrutar de todo aquello que está prohibido. Cosas como matar y violar sin restricciones. Más de una de ellas debió de pensarlo en algún momento "¿Como será matar a un niño?" Ser un niño no le daba ninguna bonificación o botón de pausa. Era todo lo contrario, muchos de ellos estarían más que dispuesto a matarlo. Eso era al menos lo que Rayan había querido decirle antes.

Al recordar a Rayan también recordó la parte de la navaja que le había dado. Con sólo sentirla en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones se sentía un poco mejor. Más protegido. Sabía que esa navaja sería inútil para defenderse de nadie si la sacaba, pero aun así tenerla hacía que se sintiera mucho mejor. En ese momento se alegró de no haberla tirado.

Uno de aquellos hombres pareció verlo cojear hacia el campo. Lincoln no reconoció el tipo de mirada que le dio, pero la distracción fue suficiente para terminar con un chuchillo en el cuello. Lincoln volteó la vista cuando el cuchillo fue retirado y la sangre comenzó a manar en grandes cantidades. Aun no podía soportar ver tanta sangre. Sólo recordar aquel cuerpo mutilado por el hacha hacia que su estomago se revolviera otra vez y se preguntara por qué aun no había vomitado. Quizás ya estaba vacío. Que pudiera recordar no había cenado antes de que todo iniciara.

Lincoln entró al campo. El lugar tenía algunas bolsas de basura y un sofá viejo y derruido donde estaba acostado un perro viejo y de pelaje sumamente sucio. – _Je. A Lana le encantarías._ –No pudo evitar pensar en ella mientras veía a ese perro. Miró detrás de él y vio a aquellos tres ya cruzando la esquina. Al menos dos eran jóvenes: un chico y una chica de cabello corto, pero el tercero parecía ya estar en una edad madura. Lincoln entró al campo, y se arrepintió totalmente de eso.

Creyó que encontraría alguna entrada a cualquier callejón o un camino directo hacia la otra calle. Pero el lugar estaba totalmente cerrado entre los tres edificios adyacentes. Era prácticamente un campo de basura. No había ningún lugar para ocultare que no fuera un montón de basura en una esquina o detrás de aquel sofá donde dormía ese perro.

-No. ¡No! –Lincoln cojeó lo más rápido que pudo tratando de buscar un lugar alrededor por donde pudiera escapar. –¡Vamos! Tiene que haber algo. –Movió algunas bolsas de basura junto a una pared tratando de encontrar algo. Aquellas personas tenían que estar ya demasiado cerca. Si estuvieran corriendo ya lo habrían alcanzado.

-Tiene que haber algo… –En las películas siempre había algo. Siempre había un ducto de ventilación, o algún grupo de cajas que lo lleva hacia. –Una escalera de incendios. –Lincoln levantó la cabeza entre los edificios, quizás hubiera alguna escalera de incendios que pudiera usar.

La había, pero Lincoln no podía llegar hasta ella. No había ningún grupo de cajas o la escalera estaba lo suficientemente baja para alcanzarla. Sólo había unas cuantas bolsas de basura y una escalera perfectamente recogida y con los seguros puestos. Lincoln no podría llegar hasta ella ni aunque subiera las bolsas de basura sobre el sofá y saltara. Ni siquiera podía saltar con su pierna así.

Quizás pudiera esconderse, ocultarse detrás del sofá o algún lugar mientras lo buscan.

Lincoln cojeó hasta llegar al sofá, pero ya era tarde. Justo cuando había llegado al sofá pudo ver como aquellos tres ya entraban al campo. Lo habían visto, uno de ellos incluso levantó la mano para saludarlo mientras le sonreía.

-Eh, chico. ¿No te fue bien en la purga? Se nota que te la pasaste bien. –El chico se rio un poco mientras se acercaba a Lincoln.

Lincoln retrocedió y el dolor en su pierna lo hizo caer al piso detrás del sofá.

No podía verlos, pero pudo escuchar como se acercaban de frente.

El perro pareció gruñir mientras se acercaban. Lincoln por un momento pensó que haría algo para defenderlo, o al menos defender su territorio.

-¡Fuera! –El hombre lanzó una patada al aire y el perro saltó del sofá y se fue corriendo rápidamente del callejón.

Hasta ahí llegaban sus ilusiones.

La chica llegó desde un lado del sofá, el chico desde el otro. El mayor se paró en el y pegó un salto mientras Lincoln retrocedía.

-Y-yo no estoy en la purga. –Lincoln trató de decirles.

-Pues mira la hora para dar un paseo. –La chica se adelantó un poco. Tenía una falda sumamente corta y medias transparentes que parecían estar algo rotas en distintos lugares. Su chaqueta parecía pequeña y estaba totalmente abierta, Lincoln vio una pequeña camisa que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y hombros, y parte de su brasier negro. Su cabello corto tenía una franja de pelo morado, y su ojo izquierdo estaba decorado con una estrella negra pintada. –¿Te querías hacer el fuerte para una chica o algo? Los chicos de ahora la quieren meterla demasiado jóvenes.

-Jaja. Creo que se meó, hermanita. –El chico, quien parecía ser el hermano de la chica, señaló el pantalón de Lincoln. Aquella mancha todavía seguía ahí, y el olor no era algo de lo que se libraría.

-Ya cállense ustedes dos. –El hombre mayor se acercó hasta estar junto a Lincoln y se arrodilló junto a él. –Discúlpalos, en esta fecha son mucho más estúpidos que de costumbre. Me recuerdan un poco a su madre, no era muy lista, pero entregaba el orto cada vez que se lo pedía.

-Hasta que conseguiste el mío a los once, ¿No papa? –La chica se golpeó las nalgas mientras hablaba con enfado.

-Como si no te hubiera gustado, Matilde. –El chico le acarició las nalgas desde atrás mientras bajaba su mano hasta meterse debajo de su falda.

-Pero cállate, tarado. Si son tan maricones que no me hacen nada hasta que llega la purga. El resto del año se la pasan dándose de pajas en el baño.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?

Lincoln cerró fuertemente su mandíbula mientras presionaba sus puños.

-¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué demonios está mal con todos ustedes?! –Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. –Es sólo una maldita noche. ¿Qué es toda esa basura de orto y tocarse de esa manera como si nada? Maldición, cualquier persona puede decir con tan sólo verlos que ninguno de ustedes está emparentado. Las familias no son así. –Lincoln ya estaba harto de todo esto. –Yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Debería estar en casa con mi familia, una verdadera familia. ¡Ustedes están totalmente locos! ¡Todos en esta maldita noche lo están!

 ***Pam***

La cabeza de Lincoln terminó viendo hacia otro lado por la dureza del golpe. Esta vez fue del otro lado de la mejilla, y seguramente se hincharía como el golpe anterior.

-Más respeto. –Lo señaló aquel hombre. –No te gustaría ver a mi pequeña familia enojada. –Le sonrió con calma.

Lincoln aguantó lo mejor que pudo las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Pero cualquier podría ver que estaba apunto de llorar.

-No llores nene, si no lo haces te hago un baile, ¿Eso te va? –Matilde se rio un poco mientras se acercaba hasta Lincoln.

Lincoln se arrastró otro poco hacia atrás tratando de alejarse de ellos. ¿Todas las personas de la purga eran realmente dementes? ¿No podía haber una con un mínimo de razón para ayudarlo, o al menos darle direcciones?

-Y mira que Matilde baila bien.

-Sólo déjenme por favor. –Lincoln rogó. –Yo… yo no tendría que estar aquí. –Trató de retroceder otro poco.

Aquel hombre negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba. –Pues mal. Muy, muy mal. ¿Cómo te metiste en esto entonces? ¿Por qué no estás ahora con aquella familia tan maravillosa? –Levantó ambas manos con señales de burla.

-Mí… mí bicicleta se rompió. –Logró decir. –Por favor, no me hagan nada. Sólo quiero volver con mí familia. Eso es todo.

-Y yo quiero divertirme un poco con la mía. ¿Ves como no somos tan diferentes?

-Por favor, ¿Qué les he hecho yo a ustedes? Ni siquiera los conozco.

-Tenemos que dejar salir a la bestia. ¿Cómo crees que me aguanto no tirarme al pedazo de puta que me tocó como hija lo que resta del año? O no quitarle los dientes al tarado que tuve primero.

-También te quiero papá.

¿Realmente eran una familia? No eran nada como Lincoln hubiera conocido antes. ¿Acostarse con su hija? ¿Insultar de esa forma a su hijo? Estas personas estaban enfermas desde antes de la purga, eso era definitivo. Pero eso no lo hizo sentir mejor. Al contrario, se preocupó aun más de lo que personas así pudieran hacerle.

-Vamos, ¿Por qué no jugas un poco con nosotros y te dejamos ir? ¿Así te va nene? –La chica caminó hacia Lincoln. –Venga. A lo mejor te gusta un poco.

Entonces pasó algo que Lincoln jamás hubiera esperado. Algo que jamás había cruzado por su mente que pudiera pasar. La chica levantó su pie con tacones y pisó fuertemente la entrepierna de Lincoln.

-¡AAAAAAAHH!

Lincoln sintió un dolor que nunca antes había sufrido. Lynn una vez lo había golpeado ahí con una pequeña pelota de baseball, pero eso no era nada en comparación con lo que estaba sufriendo ahora. La chica retorció un poco su tacón mientras se reía y aumentaba y disminuía la presión. Lincoln se encorvó para tratar de combatir el dolor, pero eso sólo hizo que la chica aumentara la presión para mantenerlo en su lugar.

-¿Ven como le gusta? –Matilde se rio. –Mira nada más como grita de placer. ¿Lo quieres más fuerte?

-¡OOH! ¡Por favor! –Lincoln lloró.

-Ya que dijiste por favor. –Retorció el pie y aumentó más la presión mientras se reía.

-¿Qué no se había orinado en los pantalones, Matilde?

Matilde abrió los ojos con sorpresa y retiró el pie rápidamente de la entrepierna de Lincoln. Lincoln se curvó y sujetó sus partes bajas con cuidado tratando de combatir el dolor.

-¡Mierda! –Matilde arrastró el pie por la tierra. –¿Por qué no me avisas antes, tarado?

-Ha ha. Mira que avisó antes. –Aquel hombre sólo se reía mientras Lincoln seguía retorciéndose en el piso.

Matilde caminó hacia Lincoln y le dio una terrible patada en la cara. –¡Pendejito de mierda! ¿Sabes cuanto me costrón estos tacones? Tuve que chupar muchas pollas para comprarlos. –Entonces comenzó a pisotear a Lincoln.

-Ya cálmate, ¿Lo quieres matar tú sola, Matilde?

-Cállate Matías. –Matilde le respondió mientras seguía pisoteando y pateando a Lincoln.

-Y así se te van terminar de romper los tacones.

Matilde se detuvo después de eso e inspeccionó su calzado. Había algunas manchas rojas sobre sus zapatos de tacón y restos de tierra, pero no era nada que no se pudiera limpiar.

Lincoln estaba temblando incontrolablemente en el piso. Su nariz estaba sangrando mucho y sentía que uno de sus dientes se había soltado dentro de su boca. Su sangre se mesclaba con sus lágrimas mientras continuaba encorvado por el dolor aun latente en su entrepierna.

-B-basta. –Logró decir con dificultad.

-¿Basta? –El hombre se agachó junto a él otra vez. –¿Qué tal esto? Te vamos a dejar en paz, ¿Así está bien niño?

-Pero papá.

-Chiz. –Levantó la palma de su mano. –Pero vas a tener que ladrarnos un poco. ¿Te parece justo? Ladras unas cuantas veces, y si suena creíble entonces nos vamos. De todas formas llegamos tarde a la fiesta, ¿Ya se les olvido?

-¡A mierda! –La chica se golpeó la frente. –¿Por qué no nos recordaste lo de la fiesta, Matías? Hace una hora que tendríamos que haber llegado.

-No fui yo el que te tuvo una hora en la habitación dándote por todos lados, Matilde.

-Pero te hubiera gustado.

-Ya cállate. –Matías se acercó a Lincoln. –Ya escuchaste niño. Ladrar o morir. Vamos, uno bueno. ¿No jugas al perrito en casa? Esto es lo mismo.

Quien jugaba al perrito en casa era generalmente Lana. A ella le gustaba jugar con los perros del vecindario como si fuera uno de ellos. Oliendo traseros caninos y comiendo de la basura. Lincoln lo había jugado cuando era niño, una vez, pero realmente no le vio mucho sentido al juego, y a Lori tampoco le presto mucha atención. Aunque Lynn creyó que era alguna pose de lucha libre y terminaron peleando en medio de la sala. Esa es la razón principal de que dejara de jugarlo.

El hombre sacó un revólver de su cintura y lo puso sobre la cabeza de Lincoln.

-Vamos, ladra un poco. –Le dijo con una sonrisa. –¿No me dirás que no te gusta la vida? Y con tantas cosas que seguramente no has podido hacer. Terminar la escuela, ir a la universidad, conseguir trabajo, formar una familia.

-Tirarte a una chica. Te la chuparía si no estuvieras algo húmedo ahí abajo. –Matilde volvió a reírse. Era una risa que Lincoln comenzaba a despreciar bastante.

Aquel hombre lo sujetó por el cabello y le levantó la cabeza. La cara de Lincoln estaba llena de sangre y pequeños moretones comenzaban a verse. La nariz había quedado un poco torcida después de aquella patada, y le dificultaba un poco respirar.

-¿Me escuchaste? Quiero que ladres para nosotros. Si es bueno entonces nos vamos y san se acabó. ¿Bien?

-¿P-por que…? ¿Por qué hacen esto? –Lincoln se las arregló para decir.

-Ya te lo dijimos. Tenemos que soltar a la bestia. Es la única manera de seguir viviendo de forma estable el resto del año. La única manera de lograr un mejor Estado. –Dejó salir una sonrisa.

Seguramente ni él se creía eso. Eran unos enfermos, esa era la mejor explicación. No les importaba el Estado o sus reglas. Simplemente querían divertirse de la única forma que personas como ellas conocían.

-Ahora a ladrar. ¡Vamos! ¡Ladra de una vez! –Le gritó mientras levantaba su cabeza más arriba. –¡Ladra para vivir!

-Venga, sólo wof-wof.

-Sí este tarado puede ladrar para para divertirse entonces puedes ladrar un poco para seguir respirando.

-G-g…

-¿Sí?

-Wof…

-¿A eso le llamas un ladrido? –El hombre se rio un poco. –Vamos, más fuerte. ¡Que se escuche!

-Wof. Wof.

-¡Más!

-¡WOF! –Lincoln finalmente lloró mientras cerraba los ojos. –¡WOF! ¡WOOF!

-¡Así se hace! –Le soltó el cabello y la cabeza de Lincoln cayó a tierra. –¿Qué tal he? Le salió bien el ladrido.

Los otros dos se rieron junto con él.

-Habría que entrenarlo un poco mejor, papá.

-Quizás, pero problema de otro. ¿Nos vamos ya a la fiesta o qué?

-Dale. ¡Vamos!

Se alejaron un poco mientras Lincoln se quedaba totalmente roto en el piso. Todo su cuerpo dolía y su nariz aun sangraba.

-Esperen un poco, que hace rato que me aguanto. –La chica se volvió hacia él. No había realmente una razón para hacer nada más. Lo que pasó después fue algo que pasó por el simple hecho de que pasó. –Te voy a dar un poco de lo que te gusta.

Matilde se arrodilló con las piernas abiertas sobre los hombros de Lincoln. Lincoln pudo sentir su peso sobre su cuerpo, era más pesada de lo que aparentaba. Matilde levantó aquella falda tan corta hasta estar sobre la cintura, no tenía ningún tipo de ropa interior. Lincoln podía ver perfectamente sus partes femeninas aun con la cara tan lastimada y las lágrimas, sería difícil no verla estando tan cerca.

Entonces aquella chica comenzó a orinarse justo sobre su cara. –Aaah. Que gustito. No sabes lo mucho que me aguantaba.

Lincoln trató de moverse para protegerse de la orina que le caía encima de la cara, pero sus brazos estaban atrapados bajo las piernas y no podía mover su cuerpo aunque lo intentara.

Cuando Matilde terminó sacó un pañuelo de papel del bolsillo de aquella chaqueta tan pequeña, se limpió adecuadamente y lo restregó sobre la cara de Lincoln.

-De nada. –Le giñó el ojo con la estrella.

Ahí estaba Lincoln, totalmente roto, herido y humillado. Su cuerpo apenas podía moverse y su rostro estaba cubierto de moretones, sangre y orina.

-Creo que te pasaste un poco, Matilde.

-Sólo le quería dar un gusto después de la forma en que lo trataron los dos.

-¿Y si lo llevamos a la fiesta? –Aquel hombre ofreció. –Podría ser nuestro invitado especial. Ya saben, seríamos los únicos que llevaran a un niño ahí.

-Suena bien para mí. –Matías estuvo de acuerdo.

Lincoln los escuchó discutir y trató de mover sus brazos para alejarse de aquellos locos. Por que eso era lo que eran, un grupo de locos. Eran unos monstruos dementes. Tenía que alejarse.

Aquel hombre se le acercó y lo tomó del tobillo de su pierna herida, cuando la levantó hasta la altura de la cintura Lincoln no pudo evitar gritar por la herida.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿No te venís a la fiesta con nosotros?

-N-no. Por favor… ya basta.

Pero no pararían. Lincoln lo sabía. Aquellos tres nunca tuvieron la intención de dejarlo ir en primer lugar. A lo sumo se hubieran alejado y le hubieran disparado, pero ahora querían llevárselo a otro lugar. Querían llevárselo a un lugar donde seguramente le esperarían más de las pesadillas que había vivido en esa maldita noche.

-Y-ya no… ya no puedo más.

-Venga, vamos. –Comenzó arrastrar a Lincoln. –¡Vamos a la fiesta! ¡Vamos a la fiesta! ¡Vamos, vamos a la fiesta!

El trio comenzó a cantar mientras se reían y arrastraban a Lincoln junto con ellos.

* * *

 **NA: La tercera hora, y Lincoln ya ha conocido la depravación humana. Originalmente quería insertar un interludio que narrara los sucesos en la casa Loud, pero después de tres intentos fallidos no me quedó otra que soltar el capítulo.**

 **Como verán, le quité mucho de su dignidad a Lincoln en este capitulo, pero siendo un niño de once años que sólo busca sobrevivir y tiene un revólver apuntándole a la cabeza, cualquiera en su posición ladraría. Lincoln sigue siendo humano, y los humanos buscan sobrevivir a cualquier precio. El de Lincoln en esta ocasión fue su dignidad. Y ni así se salvó.**

 **Como se imaginaran, Lincoln quedará muy afectado por este suceso, lo que le dejará severos traumas que lo afectarán gravemente. Pero eso sería adelantar mucho las cosas.**

 **Intentaré terminar el interludio la próxima vez, pero de no ser así seguiré con el la cuarta hora. (Es increíble lo mucho que un interludio puede complicarle a uno la vida).**

 **PS: ya les había dicho que las cosas se pondrían mucho peor para Lincoln, así que no digan que no les avisé. Y apenas estamos en la mitad de la purga.**

 **PS2: Posiblemente ya lo notaron, pero a diferencia de la película esta purga sólo cuenta con seis horas. Sólo un retoque que tuve que hacer junto con otros, pero son sólo algunos detalles que espero no les arruinen la lectura.**

 **PS3: Nuevamente me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuarta Hora**

 **Siete**

 **…**

Lincoln apenas podía respirar. Podía sentir toda su cara palpitar de dolor por los golpes de Matilde, su cuerpo no estaba en una situación muy diferente. La confusión e inconciencia se adueñaban de él momentáneamente mientras trataba de darle un sentido a todo. Podía escuchar voces, voces felices que cantaban y parecían festejar algo.

No entendía mucho de lo que esas voces decían, sólo sabía que había un olor terrible en el aire y que apenas podía ver nada. Trató de pasar su mano por su cara, pero lo encontró muy difícil. Se sintió caer por un segundo y algo golpeó su cabeza por detrás de la nuca. Alguien le habló en ese momento, le dijo que tuviera cuidado con… con algo de la calle.

- _¿Estaba en la calle?_

Lincoln agitó un poco su cabeza tratando de ver mejor, y se encontró con un cielo estrellado que parecía moverse lentamente. No, eso estaba mal. Lo que se movía era él. Dos tipos lo estaban arrastrando, cada uno le sostenía una pierna. Su pierna, la pierna derecha le dolía mucho, aun más que cualquiera de los otros golpes en su cuerpo. Los recuerdos no tardaron en regresar mientras su conciencia se recuperaba, no podría haber estado fuera mucho tiempo.

Había empezado a llorar y a suplicar que lo dejaran, y entonces aquel chico le había dicho que se callara y le había dado una patada muy fuerte en la cabeza, todo se volvió negro en ese momento. Aun se sentía confundido mientras era arrastrado. Intentó mover su cuerpo para liberarse pero lo tenían sujeto de forma muy fuerte.

-Ñ-ño. –Dijo lo mejor que pudo. Su boca se sentí extraña y pastosa. Sentía que había perdido un diente por los golpes que recibió de aquella chica Matilde, y quizás hubiera perdido el resto de no haberse detenido.

-Nuestro invitado especial está despierto, papá. –Matilde le dijo al hombre que supuestamente era su padre. Aunque Lincoln jamás podría verlos como una familia real, las familias no son nada como lo que esos tres eran. –¿Quieres otro trago, nene? Pues lo siento, pero ya estoy algo seca, tendrás que esperar un poco más.

Al principio Lincoln no entendió a que se refería esa chica, pero con el fin de la confusión vinieron los recuerdos. Lo que esa chica había hecho, lo que él mismo había hecho. La humillación y el dolor interno que sentía en ese momento eran indescriptibles. Podía sentir como si le estuvieran apuñalando en su mismísimo interior. Bien podrían matarlo ahora mismo con tal de no sufrir nuevamente ese dolor.

Pero no iban a matarlo. Se lo habían llevado por una razón. Habían mencionado una fiesta cerca de aquel descampado, un lugar al que estaban llegando tarde, y al que lo arrastraban como su invitado especial. Lincoln no quería ser un invitado especial en ninguna fiesta que se celebrara aquella noche, todo lo que quería hacer era liberarse e irse a casa. O al menos encontrar un montón de basura donde tirarse y dormir lo que reste de la noche

Si tenía suerte, entonces cuando despertara descubriría que todo fue una terrible pesadilla. Jamás había estado sólo la noche de la purga; aquella noche ni siquiera existía. No era nada más que la pizza del día anterior que le había hecho tener pesadillas horribles. Algo que tendría que contarle a un buen psicólogo cuando despertara.

Pero estaría bien.

-¡AH! –Lincoln gritó mientras estiraba su mano hacia su pierna derecha.

-Lo siento niño, fue un accidente. –La forma de decirle indicaban que no había sido en lo más mínimo un accidente. Había sido un acto deliberado por parte de aquel cerdo que decía ser el padre de aquellos dos monstruos, y lo había hecho porque había notado el particular dolor que Lincoln demostraba en esa pierna. Definitivamente no era estúpido cuando se trataba de herir a otros.

Trató de removerse de un lado a otro para liberarse, pero le era imposible, eso sólo aumentaba aun más el dolor en todo su cuerpo. La peste a orina que sentía por toda la cara no ayudaba. Tardó en notar que aun tenía aquel pañuelo de papel pegado ahí, se pasó la mano rápidamente por la cara para quitárselo. Sintió un terrible dolor cuando su mano rozó la hinchazón.

Si llegaba a verse a un espejo dudaba mucho que se reconocería. Su cara debía ser un verdadero desastre en esos momentos.

-…Suéltenme. –Su voz fue apenas un susurró.

-Creo que dijo que lo aprietes más fuerte. –Aquel chico se rio un poco mientras aumentaba su presión sobre la pierna izquierda de Lincoln. Lincoln apenas lo sintió, estaba demasiado ocupado con otros dolores para importarle un poco más de presión. Lo que realmente le alteró más fue el modo en que aquel hombre mayor movió su pierna derecha. Lincoln no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero aquel golpe aun le dolía mucho.

La chica se rio mientras se acercaba un poco a él. –¿Quieres una miradita de compensación? –Le preguntó mientras tomaba uno de los lados de su falda y la levantaba un poco.

Lo que Lincoln quería es que lo dejarán. Ya lo habían lastimado y humillado más de lo que había soportado en toda su vida. Todo el abuso de Ronnie Ann no era ni un juego de niños en comparación con lo que estas tres personas le habían hecho.

-Suéltenme. –Se las arregló para repetir.

-No. No. Vas a ser nuestro invitado especial en la fiesta. Sólo es una vez al año y tienes que estar invitado desde antes. Maldito mocoso con suerte.

-¡Suéltenme! –Les gritó con ira. Sus ojos ya ni siquiera podían llorar por todas las lágrimas que había derramado antes.

La chica le dio un pisotón en el estomago mientras lo arrastraban y Lincoln perdió todo el aire de su cuerpo. Tosió un par de veces mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. Era realmente difícil respirar en esa situación, y mucho más cuando estaba siendo arrastrado.

-Compórtate un poco mejor.

Lincoln se rindió. Era inútil tratar de razonar con esas personas. Esos tres estaban totalmente locos, eran monstruos vestidos con pieles humanas que esperaban esta época del año para poder emerger al mundo.

Cerró los ojos mientras trataba de respirar. Le era imposible mantener una respiración estable por la nariz, especialmente con ese asqueroso olor, aunque le sorprendía poder oler algo después del golpe que aquella chica le dio. Pudo sentir como su nariz se torcía por ese golpe. Al apoyar la cabeza en la acera y cerró los ojos, pudo escuchar como era arrastrado lentamente por esas personas. Quizás, con un poco de suerte, alguien lo confundiría con un cadáver y matara a esos tres, después de eso simplemente tendría que quedarse callado y esperar.

Lincoln abrió los ojos y trató de mirar alrededor, intentado encontrar algo reconocible. Quizás hasta alguien a quien rogarle por ayuda, pero no había nadie más. Esas otras personas debieron matarse todas, o quizás no les importara nada más que aquellos a quienes querían matar, o simplemente tomaron otro camino. Como fuera, Lincoln ya no estaba en condiciones de saberlo.

Mientras era arrastrado pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo a una niña sentada sobre un contenedor de basura en un pequeño callejón. Al mirarla bien se dio cuenta de que estaba tranquilamente sentada con las piernas cerradas mientras descansaba su cabeza en ambas manos. Lincoln no había visto a otros niños además que él, y quizás aquella niña con la mascara de muñeca, pero no es como si tuviera tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Los participantes de la purga nunca fueron de su interés. Todo lo que quería era volver a casa.

Lo arrastraron más rápido por el duro piso de las calles, Lincoln perdió el conocimiento por unos cuantos segundos y al recobrarlo ya habían pasado el callejón. No pudo ver otra vez a la niña. Sea quién sea, al menos esperaba que le fuera mejor que a él. Quizás ella pudiera sobrevivir más de lo que ahora estaba seguro viviría. Por extraño que parezca, estaba más aterrado de lo que sea que fueran a hacerle esos tres locos que de morir. Aun le aterraba la idea de morir. Cosas como la muerte eran algo que los niños como Lincoln jamás llegan a imaginarse. A excepción de Lucy quien decía hablar con fantasmas, pero ese es un caso aparte.

De todas formas, después de conocer a esta particular "familia", Lincoln estaba realmente aterrado de lo que podrían estar planeando para él.

Ellos habían mencionado una fiesta.

* * *

Era un edificio grande, al menos desde el punto de vista de Lincoln.

Dos tipos armados estaban en la puerta. Tenían rifles y chalecos anti-balas. Pero no daban el aspecto de ser guardias, especialmente por las mascaras de grito que cubrían su rostro.

-¿Nombres y tema? –Uno de ellos preguntó mientras él otro les apuntaba a los tres dementes.

-No hay nombres en la purga. Somos la Familia. –El hombre mayor respondió. Miró a Lincoln y lo señaló con un dedo. –Nuestro invitado. –Respondió aquel hombre con una sonrisa.

Aquel hombre armado sacó una libreta y anotó algo antes de abrir las puertas. Lincoln podía escuchar una música fuerte desde dentro.

No quería entrar. Su vida terminaría ahí dentro, estaba seguro de eso. Todo lo que quería era que la noche terminara. Se suponía que tendría que estar sentado en el sofá escudándose con los brazos de sus hermanas. No siendo arrastrado mientras estaba cubierto de golpes, sangre y orina. Todo tenía que ser una pesadilla. Eso tenía que ser.

Lincoln fue arrastrado dentro del edificio.

* * *

-Bonito lugar. ¿No niño? –El hombre mayor le preguntó mientras lo arrastraba.

Para Lincoln era el infierno.

Estaban arrastrando a Lincoln por los pasillos. Aquellos pasillos estaban adornados con luces intermites de distintos colores e incluso una bola disco. No sabía que tipo de edificio era o había sido, pero era grande y con muchas puertas. Cada una de ellas tenía lo mismo: personas gritando y bailando mientras practicaban distintos actos que Lincoln jamás podría imaginar.

Todos ellos estaban disfrazados de distintas maneras, parecía una fiesta de monstruos. Vio a un hombre vestido de diablo que le daba latigazos a otro hombre encadenado a la pared, aquel hombre de rodillas claramente no estaba aquí por su voluntad, Lincoln podía saberlo al ver las terribles heridas en sus nalgas por los golpes de látigo. En otra de las habitaciones había un hombre lobo y una especie de ángel que ponían agua dentro de jeringas y las combinaban con algo que parecía ser polvo.

-¡Ah! –Lincoln gritó mientras aquella familia subía las escaleras.

-Cuidado con la cabeza, chico. Cuidado con la cabeza. Ya te lo había dicho antes. Los niños de ahora nunca escuchan. –Se rieron los tres. –¿Te gustó el primer nivel? Te encantará el tercero, ahí es donde preparan los "invitados", pero claro, antes tienen que macarte como nuestro. Tranquilo, no tarará mucho.

¿Marcarlo? Lincoln no sabía que significaba eso, y estaba seguro de que no quería saberlo. Comenzó a removerse con todas sus fuerzas para escapar de su agarre. El dolor en su pierna era terrible, pero sabía que le esperaban cosas aun peores si no escapaba.

Quizás aun tuviera oportunidad. Tal vez si se esforzaba con todas sus fuerzas podría correr lo suficiente para poder escapar de ese lugar. Salir por la puerta y… y correr a casa. Regresar a su hogar.

-No hagas locuras. ¿Quieres otro gustito para estar mejor? –Matilde le giñó el ojo con la estrella mientras se acercaba y levantaba su falda para que Lincoln pudiera ver nuevamente sus partes íntimas. Entonces le dio otra patada en la cara y parte de su sangre quedó regada por las escaleras.

El mundo de Lincoln comenzó a oscurecerse mientras veía las luces brillar y desaparecer. Era un espectáculo de locura mientras escuchaba las risas, los gritos, los llantos y los gemidos.

 _El infierno._

-¿Es que quieres matarlo, Matilde? Todavía no lo marcaron. No cuenta si está muerto.

-Perdón, ¿Bien?

Eso fue lo último que Lincoln escuchó antes de que todo se desvaneciera.

Estaba tan cansado.

* * *

Lincoln se despertó con una sensación de asfixia y una terrible peste. Agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sus sentidos regresaban de golpe.

El trapo en su boca fue retirado suavemente.

Miró alrededor con pánico mientras trataba de decir algo, pero se encontró balbuceando un montón de frases sin sentido. Tardó en darse cuenta de que su boca estaba tapada con algo redondo como una pelota que estaba fuertemente sujeta por una cinta atada detrás de su cabeza. El sabor era desagradable y podía sentir su saliva acumulándose y cayendo por rendijas de su boca.

Trató de moverse y se encontró fuertemente atado a una silla de madera en una habitación pequeña iluminada por una simple bombilla sobre el techo. Miró a su alrededor para ver alguna cosa, lo que sea para indicarle donde estaba. Su cabeza no dejaba de zumbar mientras su corazón salía disparado por el miedo.

Los recuerdos llegaron demasiado rápido para su gusto. Tenía esperanzas de que la próxima vez que despertara lo hiciera entre los brazos de sus hermanas, pero esa esperanza fue totalmente aplastada con este nuevo escenario de pesadilla.

El aire frío que cortaba su cuerpo le ayudó a darse cuenta de que su camisa había sido retirada mientras estaba inconsciente. Su escuálido cuerpo estaba repleto de moretones y pequeños cortes que seguramente fueron hechos por los tacones de aquella chica después de tantas patadas y pisotones. ¿Cuándo le habían retirado su camisa?

Unos pequeños pasos lo paralizaron. Detrás de él salió un hombre con un pequeño traje y mascara de cuero. Este hombre era algo obeso y dejaba al descubierto mucho de su piel peludo mientras caminaba frente a Lincoln. Tenía un pequeño calzoncillo de cuero que parecía muy apretado y su macara poseía cierres cerrados; sólo su ojo derecho tenía un cierre abierto. Había un trapo algo húmedo en su mano, lo tiró aun lado sin cuidado mientras miraba a Lincoln.

Lincoln tembló ante la mirada de es único ojo. La respiración de aquel hombre era agitada mientras lo miraba. Lincoln se sentía terriblemente asustado ante el ojo de aquel hombre y su respiración. Aquel hombre pareció tragar saliva mientras extendía una mano temblorosa hacia el rostro de Lincoln. Lincoln trató de retroceder y rogar porque se alejara, pero la silla y la bola de plástico en su boca lo limitaban a torpes jadeos.

La mano temblorosa finalmente llegó a tocarlo en la mejilla. El dolor salió disparado de tal forma que Lincoln gimió. El gemido hizo que aquel hombre retrocediera la mano como si se hubiera quemado. Su cara tenía que estar realmente hinchada para sentir ese nivel de dolor. No le sorprendía, los golpes que había recibido por aquella chica fueron realmente brutales. Podía distinguir un poco su nariz en esa posición, se veía algo torcida.

Aquel hombre frente a él negó con la cabeza y parecía tener una pequeña lágrima bajo su ojo descubierto.

Lincoln se sintió un poco más tranquilo al ver eso. Quizás ese hombre no fuera malo. Quizás pudiera ayudarlo. Es cierto que se veía aterrador y estaban en la pura, pero aquellas personas también eran seres humanos. No todos tenían que ser dementes como los que se encontró antes. Quizás algunos ni siquiera quisieran participar.

Nuevamente el hombre extendió su mano, pero esta vez tocó el pecho de Lincoln. Lincoln sintió su toque bastante desagradable. Lanzó un gemido para que se alejara y aquel hombre volvió a alejarse como si nuevamente hubiera sido quemado. Lincoln trató de pedirle que le quitara la bola de la boca. Quería rogar por ayuda. Decirle todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que pudiera ayudarle.

Aquel hombre volvió a tragar saliva y se acerco a Lincoln mientras lentamente volvía a tocarle el pecho. Lincoln se volvió a mover y gemir todo lo que pudo, eso sirvió para alejar la mano de aquel hombre un poco, pero con algo más de seguridad volvió a poner su mano sobre su persona.

Algo estaba mal.

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron con horror cuando vio la ropa interior de aquel sujeto. Algo ahí dentro parecía estar sumamente apretado y tratando de salir. Lincoln tragó saliva mientras gotas de sudor caían de su frente y comenzaba a temblar con un nuevo sentimiento de terror creciendo en el mismo lugar que aquel hombre lo tocaba.

Ese hombre gimió un poco y presionó su entrepierna mientras trataba de acomodar algo ahí dentro. Parecía estar tratando de ocultarlo de Lincoln, pero ya era tarde, y al darse cuenta de eso también pareció darse cuenta de que todo debía importar un carajo. Tomó su ropa interior con ambas manos y la bajó rápidamente, entonces intentó volverla a subir, pero su pene lo impidió, así que lo dejó abajo.

Respiró hondo mientras se acercaba un poco más a Lincoln.

Por un segundo Lincoln se quedó paralizado. Esa cosa se veía horrible: estaba repleto de un enorme y enredado vello púbico y se veía bastante sucio. No sabía si ese era el tamaño normal o no, pero no le importaba. Se removió en la silla fuertemente hasta que esta se tambaleó. Si la hacia caer quizás se rompiera como en las películas, quizás pudiera escapar.

El dolor en su pierna parecía algo pequeño en comparación con lo que ese hombre pudiera estar planeando para él si no escapaba.

Aquel hombre sujetó a Lincoln por su hombro mientras cerraba los ojos y sujetaba su pene. En ese momento comenzó a agitarlo. Movía su mano hacia adelante y atrás con gran velocidad y furia mientras presionaba fuertemente el hombro de Lincoln.

El corazón de Lincoln se paró ante lo que estaba viendo y las lágrimas que antes creía secas y agotadas volvieron a surgir en sus ojos destrozaos por los moretones y la hinchazón. No podía hacer nada más que cerrar los ojos y retorcerse en el lugar.

Los jadeos se hicieron más grandes y la intensidad con la que se masturbaba aumentó enormemente mientras presionaba el hombro de Lincoln fuertemente.

- _Esto es una pesadilla. Sólo una pesadilla._

-Huaaa.

Lincoln abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo sumamente caliente golpear su pecho. Al abrirlos vio como aquel hombre volvía a dejar salir otra descarga sobre él.

Lincoln sintió como aquel líquido comenzaba a escurrirse mientras le quemaba el pecho. Apestaba. Aun más que cualquier cosa que hubiera olido antes. Ni siquiera Lana después de revolcarse en la basura olía tan mal.

Ese hombre siguió jalando su pene mientras pequeñas gotas aun seguían saliendo y chorreaban por su mano. Al terminar abrió los ojos y retrocedió con miedo de Lincoln. Era como si no pudiera creer lo que había hecho. Se movió frenéticamente al trapo tirado en el piso y lo levantó con algo de torpeza. No tardó mucho en comenzar a limpiar su mano y zona genital. Entonces corrió hacia Lincoln y comenzó a pasar ese paño por todo su pecho.

Lincoln no quería que volviera a tocarlo. Podía sentir como aquel trapo expandía la peste y la suciedad por todo su cuerpo. Se removió para alejar eso de él, pero de nada sirvió. Las cuerdas se encontraban demasiado bien atadas.

Al terminar aquel hombre miró otra vez a Lincoln antes de ver la puerta. Parecía estar pensando en muchas cosas mientras lo veían. Caminó detrás de la silla y Lincoln lo escuchó mover algunas cosas. No podía ver que hacia y eso lo asustaba. Después de lo que había pasado tenía mucho miedo de lo que aquel hombre pudiera hacer con él.

Entonces escuchó un pequeño sonido familiar. En lo único que pudo pensar era en una chispa que se prende y se apaga cuando lo escuchó. Entonces escuchó un inconfundible sonido que irónicamente le heló la sangre.

- _Un soplete._

Había ayudado a Lisa más de una vez como para confundirlo con cualquier otra cosa.

- _¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Qué más puede hacerme? ¡¿Qué más puede pasarme ahora?!_ –Estaba harto. Había pasado por muchas cosas desde que la purga inició. – _¡Maldición Lori! ¿Por qué me abandonaste aquí?_

La furia en su corazón comenzaba a crecer al recordar como Lori lo había abandonado sin mirar atrás. Había tenido la esperanza de que regresara a mitad de camino, pero aquella esperanza murió cuando escuchó la bocina del inicio de la purga. Y Lynn y su estúpida bicicleta. ¿La sacaron del equipo por tan poco? Idiota, seguramente buscaban una excusa para sacarla desde hace tiempo. Lincoln era consiente de hasta donde era capaz de llegar su hermana por ser la número uno. Él era él único lo bastante estúpido para siempre estar dispuesto a ayudarla a entrenar.

- _¿Y así me agradeces todo ese dolor que pasé Lynn? ¿Tratándome como la mierda y clavando los clavos de mi ataúd?_ –Lincoln se removió con furia tratando de liberarse.

 _Esta noche será el fin de tus días._

Las palabras de Lucy volvieron a resonar en su cabeza. ¿Realmente fue todo un accidente? ¿Sus hermanas querían darle una lección o realmente trataron de matarlo?

Aquel hombre volvió a pararse frente a él. Se veía algo agitado y nervioso.

Las pupilas de Lincoln empequeñecieron al ver lo que tenía en su mano.

Marcarlo.

- _No. ¡No!_

Una larga barra de metal cuya punta estaba al rojo vivo.

Lincoln nuevamente se removió en el asiento tratando de liberarse; escapar.

-…Perdón. –Aquel hombre habló por primera vez desde que Lincoln se despertó.

Lincoln lo miró con furia y odio mientras seguía tratando de liberarse. Ese hombre desvió la mirada con vergüenza mientras tomaba la barra con cuidado de no quemarse.

Entonces la acercó al pectoral derecho de Lincoln.

-No te muevas tanto… podría desviarse. –Dijo con un rápido susurro. Fue demasiado rápido para que Lincoln lo escuchara, de todas formas no lo hubiera escuchado.

Lincoln sintió el calor de aquella barra acercarse hacia él. Se paralizó mientras veía como la barra se acercaba más hasta que…

Al principio no sintió nada, lo primero que lo alertó de lo que estaba pasando fue el sonido agudo que entraba en su cabeza, entonces olió la carne quemada. Su propia carne. El dolor lo siguió mientras gemía y se removía en el asiento. La presión aumentó tanto que creyó que aquel hombre realmente trataba de matarlo para que no pudiera decirle a nadie lo que había pasado. Podía imaginarse la barra atravesando su cuerpo y saliendo del otro lado de la silla.

Aquella tortura pareció durar una eternidad. Entonces el hombre retiró la barra con un fuerte tirón. Lincoln escuchó su propia carne quemada siendo arrancada. El olor se intensifico y el dolor era insoportable. Todavía podía sentir la barra quemando su piel.

Lentamente vio la marca que ahora adornaba su piel. Al principio no pudo reconocerlo por el shock, su punto de vista y el humo que aun se elevaba. Pero entonces pudo reconocer el número siete, al principio lo confundió con el uno y no pudo evitar volver a pensar en Lynn mientras lo hacia.

¿Por qué un número?

-Perdón. –Aquel hombre patético volvió a repetir mientras salía de la habitación con velocidad.

Lincoln quedó sólo.

* * *

Esta vez no fue un horrible olor lo que lo despertó, sino el ardor en su pectoral izquierdo. Había perdido el conocimiento poco después de que aquel hombre abandonara la habitación.

- _¿Por qué no puedo despertar de ésta pesadilla?_

Movió levemente su cuerpo sabiendo que sería inútil. Todo era inútil. No podía sobrevivir a esto. Lo sabía. Este era el final. Todo lo que tuvo que recorrer hasta ahora significaba nada en este momento. Había sido lastimado, pisoteado, humillado y ensuciado. Y finalmente fue marcado. Una marca permanente que le recordaría eternamente este momento. Aquel día.

De todas formas ya no creía sobrevivir.

- _¿Por qué tengo que morir? ¿Por un estúpido video escolar? ¿Eso merece la muerte?_ –Lloriqueó. Estaba tan cansado de todo.

Jamás pudo ganar un trofeo. Sólo quería ser como sus hermanas. Aun si era un mísero tercer lugar le hubiera gustado tener algo. Cualquier cosa pequeña hubiera sido suficiente.

Dejó caer su cabeza rendido.

Iba a morir. O le harían cosas peores. Cosas que lo harían desea morir.

La puerta se abrió y el miso cerdo de antes entró dentro. Lo miró por un segundo antes de que sus ojos repasaran la habitación. Entonces pasó de largo a Lincoln con pasos torpes y largos. Lincoln no se molestó en seguirlo con la mirada. ¿Iba a ensuciarlo otra vez? No. No podía permitirlo. No podía morir ahora.

¡Lo mataría antes de permitirle hacerle algo como eso otra vez!

Trató de remover sus manos para liberarlas de las cuerdas, pero estaban demasiado apretadas para hacer nada.

- _¡Maldición!_

Lincoln conocía sobre esas cosas. Sabía lo que podría llegar a hacerle. Le daba asco pensarlo.

Entonces ese hombre se arrodillo junto a él y comenzó a cortar la cuerda con bisturí.

- _¿Qué hace?_

 _Quiere que lo toques._

- _Nunca._

Lincoln trató de liberarse mientras sentía que la punta del bisturí pinchando su muñeca y pequeñas gotas de sangre se mesclaban con la cuerda.

Un fuerte disparo lo paralizó mientras la cabeza de aquel cerdo parecía estallar y sangre combinada con una materia gris espesa lo salpicaban. En ese momento todo su interior quedó totalmente paralizado. El cuerpo del hombre que lo había ensuciado estaba tirado en el piso con un enorme agujero en la cabeza, aun así, su cuerpo se movía. Pequeñas convulsiones le daban un aspecto siniestro y aterrador.

Dos disparos más las detuvieron totalmente y la sangre volvió a salpicarlo.

En la puerta había una mujer con una revólver humeante que vio al hombre en el piso, hizo una mueca y simplemente se fue sin decir o hacer nada más. Antes de irse le dio a Lincoln una mirada y sonrió levemente antes de entrar al cuarto.

Lincoln no sabía que creer. ¿Lo había salvado? Ya no podía estar seguro de nada.

-Lindo. –Dijo aquella mujer. Tenía una mascara de mariposa que le cubría la cara, pero dejaba al descubierto un lunar en la barbilla. Su cabello era largo y castaño. Tenía puesta una minifalda roja junto con una chaqueta del mismo color y una camisa blanca debajo.

La mujer se sentó sobre las piernas de Lincoln totalmente ignorante del cadáver junto a ella.

-Rasgos exóticos. –Tocó el cabello de Lincoln mientras lo miraba a la cara. –Con razón le interesaste tanto.

Inspeccionó un poco la nariz torcida de Lincoln. Entonces resopló mientras a sujetaba con fuerza y con un ligero sonido la enderezó.

El gemido que Lincoln lanzó fue grande. El dolor que sintió fue fugaz, pero fuerte.

Desató la cinta detrás de la cabeza de Lincoln.

Lincoln escupió la bola de plástico aun lado y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Haaa. –Lanzó un pequeño grito por el dolor. Increíblemente era lo único que podía dejar salir. Su garganta se sentía seca y totalmente cansada.

-Por favor… tiene que ayudarme. –Dijo con la voz rota. –Ya no puedo más con esto.

La mujer se humedeció los labios.

-Me han hecho cosa… ese hombre me hizo algo que… Dios. Por favor. –Estaba totalmente roto.

-No lo culpo. –Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a Lincoln y lamía su mejilla.

El cuerpo de Lincoln se paralizó.

 _Lo mismo._

No podía ser verdad. Tenía que ser una broma. Una broma incluso peor que las de Luan. Algo cruel.

-¿Quieres ser libre niño?

Lincoln se quedó callado y temblando mirando a esa mujer con un nuevo sentimiento de miedo.

Tomó a Lincoln de las mejillas hinchadas y lo obligó a mirarla.

-¡Respóndeme!

-S-sí. –Dijo débilmente. –Por favor… me hagas daño.

La mujer sonrió. Entonces se sacó el chaleco y lo tiró aun lado. Con una facilidad que sólo da la experiencia se quitó la camisa al pasarla sobre los hombros y dejó al descubierto un brasier rojo intenso. Desabrocho un broche en medio y con un rebote dejó caer dos objetos redondos como melones.

Pegó su cuerpo aun más al de Lincoln mientras lo tomaba desde detrás de la nuca. Suavemente puso la cabeza del paralizado niño frente a uno de sus pechos y susurró…

-Chupa.

Lincoln tembló mientras sus ojos temblaban con incredulidad.

-…N-no.

-Chupa. –La mujer volvió a susurrar con un poco más de fuerza.

-No… te lo ruego. No.

-Si no chupas. Te pasaran cosas peores. –La mujer susurró suavemente mientras sonreía. –Te marcaron con el siete: la familia. ¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

Lincoln no respondió. No podía moverse.

-Una hora antes de que termine la purga, cada invitado será llamado con sus invitados especiales. Este año no hay muchos: la mayoría vagabundos y algún que otro hombre o mujer con mala suerte. Pero ningún niño. –Se rio un poco. –Entonces se hará una votación, y no dudo que la familia gane. –Acarició el cabello blanco de Lincoln. –Entonces te pondrán en medio de la habitación, te pondrán una medalla y…

Parecía esperar a que Lincoln dijera algo, pero el chico estaba totalmente paralizado.

-…Y ellos podrán matarte de la forma que quieran. ¿Cómo crees que unos depravados así te matarían? –Se rio un poco. –¿Crees que esto es lo peor que te harían hacer? ¿Crees que ellos aceptaran un no? Te arrancaran los dientes para asegurarse de que no muerdas, y destrozaran tu pequeño culito sólo para cagarse en tu cuerpo.

Lincoln seguía paralizado, pero escuchaba. Lo escuchaba y no quería creerlo. Pero después de ese encuentro no podía dudarlo.

- _Una medalla._

Su primera medalla, y era una competencia que no quería ganar. ¿El mundo podía ser tan irónicamente cruel?

La mujer volvió a acariciar la cabeza de Lincoln mientras susurraba…

-Chupa.

Lincoln cerró fuertemente los ojos. Era lo bastante listo para saber lo que pasaría si no lo hacia. Y por primera vez deseó ser tan estúpido como Leni para nunca haber hecho ese maldito video en primer lugar.

Abrió la boca y la acercó lentamente hacia el pecho de esa mujer.

-Bien. Bien. –La mujer lo acarició mientras lo felicitaba. –Eres un buen niño. Mami está orgullosa. Mmh. –Jadeó un poco cuando la boca de Lincoln llegó hacia su pezón y comenzó a chupar. –Sí. Sigue así. Sigue así mi niño. Chupa. Chupa. –Presionó la cabeza de Lincoln con más fuerza. –Chupa más fuerte.

Los ojos de Lincoln perdieron toda su luz y parecieron los ojos de un muerto mientras seguía las indicaciones de aquella mujer.

-Sí mi niño. ¡Ah! Así mi niño. –Jadeó mientras su mano descendía hacia su falda. Desprendió dos botones a los lados y la falda se aflojó. Metió la mano dentro de ella y comenzó a moverla sobre su ropa interior de un rojo tan intenso como su brasier. –Muerde… No tan fuerte. Muerde y chupa. Así mi niño. Mami te quiere. Mami te quiere mucho.

Morder. Chupar. Morder. Chupar.

Todo lo que Lincoln podía entender es que tenía que seguir esas indicaciones.

La mujer comenzó a masturbarse con más intensidad mientras presionaba a Lincoln con más fuerza en su pecho. –¡Mi niño! ¡Mi niño! ¡Mío! –Gritó mientras jadeaba. –Ahora muerde más fuerte. ¡Sí! –Su espalda se arqueó y algo húmedo salió de ella. –Es suficiente. Eres un buen niño. –Besó a Lincoln en la frente. Entonces sacó su mano de su ropa interior y lamió el líquido de olor dulce que había salido.

A diferencia del hombre muerto en la habitación, aquella mujer no parecía sentir la más mínima culpa mientras se arreglaba la falda y volvía a vestirse.

-Eso fue liberador. Aunque me siento un poco decepcionada de mi misma al no poder hacerte reaccionar. –Miró la entrepierna de Lincoln. –Supongo que aun eres muy joven, una lastima.

Lincoln no respondió mientras mantenía la cabeza baja.

La mujer se acercó a él y tomó el bisturí de la mano muerta de aquel cerdo. Terminó de cortar la cuerda de la mano derecha de Lincoln. Entonces guardó el bisturí en su cinturón.

-Ya está. He liberado tu brazo derecho, pequeño. –Le giñó un ojo. Entonces se acercó y le susurró al oído. –Me aseguraré de votar por ti. –Y lo besó en la mejilla.

* * *

Lincoln no escuchó cuando aquella mujer salió. Ya no podía escuchar nada. Sus ojos aun estaban muertos. En todo lo que podía pensar ahora era en la voz de aquella mujer: chupa.

Pensar que una simple palabra podría tener tanto impacto.

Sintió su brazo derecho libre y lo movió con dificultad, la sangre tardó en volver a recorrerlo. Pero ya no significaba nada. No podría hacer nada. Ya no podía escapar.

-¿No tienes una navaja?

Lincoln levantó la cabeza.

Frente a él reconoció a aquella niña sentada en el contenedor de basura. Un cuerpo tan pequeño como el suyo, su edad no podía ser diferente a la suya. Su ropa era una falda azul que llegaba hasta las rodillas y una camisa anaranjada de manga larga. Tenía el cabello rubio atado en una coleta que le recordaba al estilo de Lynn, sus ojos eran azul claro y tenía pequeñas pecas que recorrían un camino sobre su nariz hacia sus mejillas.

-Tienes una navaja, ¿Verdad? La parte de una. –Señaló a Lincoln. –En tú bolsillo.

Los ojos de Lincoln parecieron recuperar algo de su luz.

¡La navaja!

Forzó su brazo a moverse y trató de erguir un poco su cuerpo.

¿En que bolsillo la tenía?

Tardó en poder meter su mano en su bolsillo trasero, pero cuando lo hizo se pinchó con algo. Ignoró el dolor y sacó un pequeño trozo de metal puntiagudo. Sus propias gotas de sangre se mesclaban con la sangre seca en esa hoja. Pero aun tenía filo. ¡Aun tenía filo!

Entonces Lincoln recordó la presencia de la niña en la habitación y regresó la vista al frente.

No había nadie.

* * *

Tardó en liberar su brazo izquierdo. Apenas podía moverlo y comenzó a hormiguearle mientras la sangre volvía recorrerlo. Las ataduras estaban realmente apretadas. Aquellas marcas de cuerda en su piel tardarían en desaparecer.

¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado? No podía saberlo y en ese punto no le importaba. Con desesperación comenzó a cortar las cuerdas que ataban sus piernas a las patas de la silla. Cuando por fin fue libre no perdió un segundo para tratar de pararse y salir corriendo.

Cayó al piso sin siquiera dar un paso.

Sus piernas aun no se habían recuperado, y su pierna herida no le ayudaba mucho. Pensó en revisarla, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ver en ese momento. Temía que la palabra "amputación" fuera lo primero en lo que pensara cuando la viera.

-Arriba Lincoln. Sólo levántate.

Se apoyó en la silla y se levantó con dificultad.

Aprovechó ese momento para mirar a su alrededor. Ignoró el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Su muerte en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Después de lo que le había hecho una parte de él sólo podía sentir rabia de que no hubiera sufrido más. Sabía que pensar así estaba mal. Pero todavía podía sentir aquella cosa espesa arrastrándose por su pecho.

Vio el soplete sobre una pequeña mesa junto a una cama: era más pequeño de los que Lisa tenía. Aunque ella los necesitaba mucho más de los que cualquiera de estos locos.

Su camisa naranja estaba hecha una bola sobre la cama. Lincoln se arrastró con dificultad mientras sus piernas se sentían pesadas y aun hormigueaban. Vio aquel trapo tan asqueroso demasiado cerca de su camisa y sintió el impulso de dejarla ahí. Pero la necesitaba, tenía mucho frío, y mientras aquel trapo no la hubiera tocado seguramente estaría bien.

Se la puso con mucha dificultad. Cuando la tela de la camisa por fin tocó su cuerpo sintió un terrible dolor en su pectoral. Cuando lo tocó el dolor volvió a estallar. Entonces recordó la marca en su pecho. Aquella marca de siete que había sido grabada de forma permanente en su pecho.

-Maldición. ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto? –Su voz se rompió y por un segundo volvió a ser aquel niño sonriente e ingenuo del mundo que lo rodeaba, pero luego todo lo que había vivido en la purga lo alcanzó y cayó de rodillas frente a la cama mientras volvía a llorar.

No tiró demasiadas lágrimas. Su cuerpo ya estaba demasiado deshidratado como para poder lanzar más.

Miró la puerta mientras se limpiaba los restos de las pocas lágrimas que había podido derramar. No sabía que había ahí afuera, pero si se quedaba más tiempo ahí dentro entonces irían por él.

Moriría.

No, sería peor. La familia le haría cosas horribles para despedir a la purga de este año.

 _La última hora de la purga._

¿Y si esa hora estaba cerca? Tenía que escapar antes de que llegara.

Trató de pararse apoyándose en la cama. Fue difícil, pero finalmente lo logró.

Algo bajo la mesa lo paralizó totalmente mientras se levantaba. Era una forma pequeña pero inconfundible. Cualquier persona en el mundo podría reconocer lo que era. Pero Lincoln nuca había visto una tan pequeña. No, en realidad nunca antes había visto una fuera de las películas.

Volvió a agacharse con dificultad y la recogió.

Era realmente pequeña. Fácilmente cabía en la palma de su mano. No podía ser real. ¿Y si lo era? Algo tan pequeño no podía realmente lastimar a nadie.

- _No quiero lastimar a nadie._

No. Lincoln no quería lastimar a nadie. Todo lo que quería era regresar a casa. Nuevamente, no era como en las películas o los videojuegos donde el héroe se resiente y se venga de sus torturadores. Lincoln no era ningún héroe. Era un niño de once años que quería regresar a su hogar. Y aunque no lo fuera, cualquier en su posición querría desesperadamente escapar.

- _Quizás ni siquiera funcione. Algo así no podría servir ni siquiera para intimidar._

Una pequeña y delicada voz pareció susurrar directamente en su oído.

-Guárdala.

Lincoln se dio cuenta de que había perdido demasiado tiempo pensando. Simplemente la guardó en su bolsillo y cojeó hacia la puerta.

No le dio una segunda mierda al cuerpo. Sencillamente no valía la pena.

* * *

 **NA: E regresado, no pude sacar el capítulo antes por falta de tiempo para escribir. Sin mencionar los problemas que tengo con el interludio. Decidí dejar el interludio para el final. Lo lamento para aquellos que lo estaban esperando con ansias, pero tendrán que esperar un poco más.**

 **Lo que les puedo prometer es que habrá angustia. Mucha angustia y sufrimiento por parte de las hermanas. Las cosas en la casa Loud se pondrán muy difíciles en esta situación, especialmente para aquellas que estaban más cerca de Lincoln que las otras.**

 **En el próximo capítulo habrá más información de quien saboteó la cadena (no pongan cara de spoiler, lo sabían desde el prologo), además de aquella niña que apareció frente a Lincoln. Sin mencionar los daños psicológicos que Lincoln sufrirá por todo lo pasado hasta ahora en la purga. No pueden esperar que Lincoln sigua siendo el mismo después de todo lo sufrido, especialmente en esta hora.**

 **PS: perdón por las faltas de ortografía, otra vez.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Quinta Hora**

 **Quiebre**

 **...**

Lincoln se arrastró fuera de la puerta con el corazón bombeando sin control. Por la pequeña sala detrás de él había esperado estar atrapado en una especie de prisión o algo así. Pero lo que vio afuera fue un pasillo común y corriente. Todo era mucho más limpio de lo que Lincoln había esperado. Había esperado que fuera un lugar al menos más sucio, tomando en cuenta el tipo de personas que lo utilizaban.

¿Qué clase de lugar era ese? ¿Oficina? ¿Hotel? No tenía idea. Sólo quería escapar de ahí.

El pasillo estaba vacío, pero podía escuchar claramente la música del piso de abajo, también los gritos y las risas. Sobre todo las risas.

-¿Cómo pueden reír? –Lincoln se cubrió la cara con una mano mientras presionaba sus dientes. –¿Cómo pueden reír así? –Odiaba esas risas. Lo estaban volviendo loco. Todos reían. Todos en este infierno reían y reían.

Reían y reían.

Lincoln se tapó los oídos con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos. No podía aguantar esas risas. Las escuchó desde el momento en que entró en ese lugar. No, desde el momento en que fue arrastrado dentro de aquel infierno. ¿Cómo un lugar así podía existir? ¿Cómo personas así podían existir? Sí sólo salían durante la purga, ¿Dónde estaban el resto del año? ¿Qué clase de monstruos pueden siquiera seguir en las calles después de todo el caos y degeneración que Lincoln a presenciado?

Es imposible que sean personas.

-Tengo que escapar de aquí. –Lincoln murmuró mientras se pegaba a la pared y comenzaba a caminar.

Su pierna le dolía mucho, y todavía podía sentir aquellas cuerdas apretando sus brazos y reteniendo todos sus movimientos. Y algo más…

Podía sentir esa cosa caliente rezfalando suavemente por su pecho. Trató de pasar su mano por su pecho sobre la camisa, pero entre más lo hacía más recordaba el tacto suave de aquel trapo que expandía ese apestoso y espeso liquido por todo su cuerpo.

Repugnante.

Repugnante.

Repugnante.

-Apúrate.

Lincoln tembló y casi cayó hacia atrás cuando retrocedió. Aquella voz fue tan familiar que por un momento esperó ver a aquella mujer de la macara de mariposa sonriendo frente a él.

 _Chupa._

Esa palabra aun le estaba carcomiendo la cabeza y rasgando su cordura.

Miró a ambos lados buscando a la dueña de aquella voz, pero no pudo encontrar a nadie. Eso lo asustó aún más. Se sentía totalmente perdido en un mundo oscuro y sin retorno. Como si su mundo anterior no fuera más que una pantalla que lo protegía del verdadero mundo, un mundo cruel y repleto de depravación y muerte.

- _Je. ¿El lugar perfecto para ti Lucy?_ –Recordó a su hermana pequeña mientras se movía lentamente, más por el dolor que por la precaución. – _Aquí está tú refugio oscuro. Aquel edén incomprendido. La última morada de los demonios antes de ser purgados y traer la paz. ¡Tú maldito sueño húmedo cada noche de la purga!_

Lucy siempre apoyaba la purga como algo necesario. Pero no para el Estado, a Lucy no le interesaba algo que ni siquiera conocía. Lo que realmente le interesaba era la oscuridad del alma que salía a flote cada noche de la purga. Quería ver cara a cara al mal encarnado. Cada noche de la purga le rogaba a papá por dejarla salir, y el Sr. Lynn sólo le gritaba y la mandaba a su cuarto.

"Una noche incomprendida", decía ella. "Justo como yo".

- _Basura._

Lincoln se arrastró hasta una puerta que quedaba en la pared. No creyó que fuera la salida, sabía que estaba al menos en el segundo o tercer piso de algún edificio, pero quizás pudiera encontrar una ventana o algo. Incluso un lugar para ocultarse si más de aquellos sujetos decidían darse un paseo por su antigua celda.

Pero tenía miedo.

Sus manos temblaban más y más por cada segundo que tomaba la manija. Era cada vez más difícil respirar. Lo desconocido era aterrador. Ahora más que nunca.

Lincoln se decidió por mirar a través del ojo de la cerradura, de esa forma al menos se aseguraría de que no hubiera nadie. Se inclinó con cuidado mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta y se agachó.

Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que veía, el lugar estaba tan oscuro como su propia celda, pero cuando sus ojos se habituaron sintió que todo el aire escapaba de su pulmones. La habitación no era muy diferente de la anterior, y tampoco lo era la silla con aquel cuerpo atado de pies y manos a ella.

No podía ver el rostro de la mujer sentada en aquella silla, pero pudo ver su cuerpo: su torso estaba lleno de moretones y grandes tajos. Pero lo que impactó a Lincoln fue el número grabado en su pecho izquierdo: cuatro. Tragó saliva mientras sus dedos rozaban el número grabado a fuego en su pectoral izquierdo. El terrible dolor que sintió fue suficiente para alejarlo de la puerta y hacerlo caer.

Comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Ese olor.

El olor a carne quemada, el terrible y agudo sonido de su carne rostizándose mientras aquél número era grabado de forma permanente en su cuerpo de once años.

Ese repugnante olor inundó totalmente su cabeza mientras escuchaba el siseante sonido del mental al rojo vivo sobre su cuerpo. El grito de dolor que aquella pelota de goma en su boca reprimió estaba a punto de salir disparado de su interior. Sería su fin si aquello salía disparado, o quizás no. En ese lugar todos gritaban, ¿Por qué un nuevo grito tendría que ser diferente? ¿Por qué tenía que reprimir todo su dolor cuando a tantas personas parecía divertirles tanto?

Una pequeña mano tapó su boca.

Cada músculo en el cuerpo de Lincoln se paralizó, incluso su corazón pareció haber sufrido un ataque. Lincoln perdió toda habilidad de procesar información en ese instante. Entonces un pequeño rostro se movió hacia sus ojos.

Aquella pequeña niña pecosa tenía un dedo levantado sobre su pequeña boca mientras miraba a Lincoln fijamente. Los ojos de Lincoln temblaron ante esa mirada.

La niña respiró mientras levantaba su mano y la bajó mientras exhalaba todo el aire. Lo repitió mientras se acercaba más a Lincoln y lo señalaba.

Lincoln tardó un poco en entender, pero luego comenzó a repetir la acción: tomó aire profundamente por la nariz, y lo dejó escapar por la boca mientras sentía como aquella mano se aflojaba y lo dejaba deshacerse de todo el aire.

Repitió la acción hasta que la niña retiró su mano suavemente de su boca. Todavía estaba alterado, pero ya no quería gritar. Bueno, no mucho. Pero se recuperó lo suficiente para saber que era mala idea.

Aquella niña tomó suavemente su mano y lo ayudó a arrastrarse hasta la pared.

-Tranquilo. Tranquilo. –Le susurró suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza. Lincoln tembló ante esa caricia, la última caricia que había recibido fue de aquella mujer, jamás podría volver a recibir una caricia sin recordar a aquella asquerosa mujer. –Respira y relájate. –Lo tomó de la barbilla y elevó sus ojos hasta que estuvieron al mismo nivel que los de ella. –Tienes que moverte. Sé que es difícil, pero tienes que levantarte y escapar.

No podía. Estaba demasiado cansado. Sentía demasiado dolor. Sólo quería acostarse en ese mismo momento y dormir. Rezar por que esto sea realmente una pesadilla, aquella esperanza se negaba en morir. Porque era imposible que sus hermanas lo arrojaran a aquel infierno por un video. Sí, era ridículo. Quizás incluso el video fue parte de un sueño. Nada podía ser real.

El mundo no puede ser tan negro.

Sintió los dedos de aquella niña moviendo los cabellos de su flequillo mientras se acercaba más.

-Esto no es una pesadilla, Lincoln. Pero los monstruos son reales, y tienes que escapar de ellos.

Lincoln se cubrió el rostro.

-…No puede ser real. Nada de esto puede ser real. –Pero era doloroso. Sus pesadillas nunca habían sido dolorosas. –Todo… ¿Todo esto es real?

-Lo es. –La niña asintió. –Y tienes que levantarte. –Tomó suavemente la mano de Lincoln. –Vamos.

Lincoln sintió como era impulsado hacia arriba lentamente. Cada movimiento era una tortura para su cuerpo, pero era mejor de lo que le harían si lo encontraban lloriqueando fuera de su jaula. Tenía que recobrar el control de su mente y moverse. Siempre fue el hombre con un plan, aquel que podía mantenerse cuerdo después de vivir en una casa repleta de niñas durante once años. Pero no puede aguantar tan pocas horas en un mundo repleto de locura.

Apoyó sus dos manos en los hombros de aquella niña.

-¿Q-quién eres?

La niña tocó suavemente una de las manos de Lincoln mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y dejaba salir una tierna sonrisa. Entonces acarició su rostro con su otra mano.

-Mi nombre es Lidy.

* * *

Cuando Lincoln volvió a abrir los ojos Lidy ya no estaba. Sólo los cerró por un segundo para despejar su cabeza, pero de la misma forma que en la celda, Lidy había desaparecido. Lincoln se preguntó si no pudo haberlo imaginado, pero el tacto de Lidy aun sobre su piel y aquella voz suave en sus recuerdos le hacían muy difícil estar seguro.

Se apoyó contra la pared mientras tenía cuidado de cada esquina. Era tan terrible. Había leído comics donde personas comunes se arrastraban por lugares desconocidos, aquellos personajes siempre sudaban, pero se les veían decididos. Lincoln no lo estaba. Sólo tenía miedo. Los comics se veían tan falsos ahora que jamás volvería a tocar uno.

Una de las puertas en la esquina estaba abierta. Lincoln pudo escuchar gritos viniendo de ahí dentro. Gritos y risas. Siempre risa. ¿Por qué risas? Deberían soltar lágrimas por todo el dolor.

Lincoln forzó su cuerpo a moverse más rápido.

Llegó hasta las escaleras. Al verlas se sintió totalmente destrozado. Había un hombre con capa negra fumando algo raro mientras jalaba de una cadena en el cuello de una chica que tenía entre sus piernas. Lincoln sintió mucho asco al ver eso. Su estómago se revolvió con sólo ver la nuca de aquella chica, y sintió una terrible necesidad de descargar todo el líquido restante de su estómago al darse cuenta de lo que esa chica estaba haciendo.

Era tan asqueroso.

Al ver aquella imagen recordó a aquella chica que le orinó encima, al hombre que se masturbó y descargó todo en su pecho mientras lo tocaba, y a aquella mujer que lo obligó a chupar su pecho.

Asqueroso. Asqueroso. Asqueroso. Lincoln no creyó que existiera algo más asqueroso. ¿Realmente los chicos se vuelven capaces de hacer lo que sea sólo por la caricia de una chica? No. Tenía que ser un error.

Lincoln podría esperar a que terminaran y se fueran, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo podían tardar. Aquel chico se había puesto cómodo contra las escaleras mientras la chica seguía chupando. Otro chico pasó por ahí, al ver la escena sonrió y se acercó. Entonces le bajó la ropa interior a la chica y la manoseó mientras desbrochaba sus pantalones. Se escupió en una mano y la pasó por su pene antes de comenzar a penetrar a la chica. No pareció que ninguno de aquellos dos fuera a protestar. Quizás el chico estuviera muy drogado y a la chica le gustara demasiado.

Lincoln dejó de mirar y se alejó. No iban a irse en el corto tiempo, y Lincoln no tenía el estómago para esperar mientras seguía tan cerca de aquello. Se alejó con cuidado, entre más lejos estuviera sería mejor.

- _¿A dónde puedo ir?_ –Pensó para su pesar. Esas eran las únicas escaleras en todo el piso. No era un edificio muy grande, a los sumo podría haber sido un complejo de oficinas. Le gustaría recordar más de lo que vio abajo, pero su memoria sólo podía recordar ser arrastrado al interior de un alto edificio. Todo lo que hubiera vivido después, si es que hubo un después, había sido borrado.

Era alto, pero no muy ancho. Aunque en aquella posición cualquier lugar se vería alto.

No tenía nada.

Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar hasta que llegara la penúltima hora. Si lo que aquella mujer le dijo era verdad, entonces irían por él y… Lincoln no quería pensar en lo que pasaría después. Sería para despedir a la purga. ¿Moriría mucho antes del fin de la hora o aquellas personas esperarían a que la purga estuviera a punto de terminar?

La familia, así se habían presentado aquellos locos. Así los conocían.

-Así no es una familia.

Una familia es amor. El amor era la primera palabra que surgía de su cabeza al pensar en su familia… todas sus hermanas…

 _Monstruos._

Lincoln se horrorizó ante lo que había pensado. Sus hermanas no eran monstruos. Ellas no habían querido enviarlo a la purga realmente, sólo castigarlo…

 _Por un maldito video escolar._

Se pasaron de la raya, pero eso era todo. Ninguna había penado que…

 _¿Desde cuándo esas perras pueden pensar en algo que no sean ellas mismas?_

-¡No! –Tapó la boca rápidamente y esperó. Se sintió como un idiota al escuchar todos los gritos y llantos combinados con la risa y la música. Nadie iba a escuchar ese grito.

-¿Quién crees que fue?

La vos de Lidy llamó su atención.

-¡Lidy! –Lincoln murmuró mientras se acercaba. –¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué pasó? Tú…

-¿Cuál de esas perras crees que lo hizo? –Dijo entonces. Sus ojos se veían más oscuros, y no sonreía. Se veía enfadada. Muy enfadad. Lincoln sintió que tenía que correr de esa oscura mirada. –¡¿Cuál de todas ellas?!

-¿Lidy?

-Lily es un bebé, ella no puede hacer nada que no sea cagarse en sus pañales. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a Lincoln. –Lisa debería ser lo bastante lista para darse cuenta del daño que podría causar, por otro lado, a ella jamás le importó experimentar contigo, quizás todo esto no sea más que otro de sus experimentos.

-Las gemelas: Lola y Lana. No. Lola jamás se mancharía con la cadena de una bicicleta. Lana es buena con las herramientas, pero nunca haría algo por si misma, a menos que Lola se lo ordenara.

Lincoln retrocedió lentamente mientras Lidy se acercaba.

-¿Lynn? Es doloroso pensar en Lynn, ¿Verdad? Esa perra que siempre recurrió a ti y te utilizó como un saco de boxeo. Nunca pensó en tus sentimientos. Después de todo lo que hiciste por ella, te lastima de todas las formas posibles. –El odio parecía teñir la voz de Lidy mientras hablaba de Lynn. –Ella podría dañar fácilmente la bicicleta, y dudo mucho que con ese genio piense demasiado en las consecuencias.

-N-no. Lynn no… ninguna de ellas.

-Despierta Lincoln. –Lidy se detuvo y le habló de forma seria. –Eres demasiado listo para saber que es imposible que esa cadena se destrozara por puro "accidente". ¿Una deformación en la tierra y ya está? ¿Cuantas veces Lynn pasó por deformaciones aún más grandes sin que esa cadena ni siquiera temblara? ¿Cuánto castigo crees que esa maldita bicicleta aguantó con tú hermana? –Bufó. –Y el mantenimiento que le daba siempre que la usaba… Era mucho más cariñosa con esa bicicleta de lo que nunca fue contigo.

Lincoln lo sabía. Esa bicicleta fue obtenida específicamente para Lynn. Sus padres tomaron en cuenta su actitud deportiva y en busca de emociones, sabían que una bicicleta común y corriente jamás podría soportar más de una semana con Lynn. Esa cadena jamás debió haberse roto.

No por si sola al menos.

-Luan, esa aspirante a comediante de tercera categoría. –En esta ocasión hizo una mueca de asco. –¿Es acaso esta su idea de divertido? No sería la primera vez que sabotea la cadena de Lynn por una simple broma.

Luan tiene sus límites. O debería tenerlos. Pero no tenía malas intenciones. ¿Qué tal malo podía ser alguien que solo busca que otros se diviertan? ¿Qué daño podía hacer la risa?

Las risas enfermas que aun resonaban en sus oídos le impidieron decir eso en voz alta.

-Luna y su asqueroso Réquiem. ¿Cuánto de eso era falso? ¿Qué podría impulsar más su inexistente carrera musical que un Réquiem para su querido hermano donde describa todo el amor y cariño que sentía por él? Y el inmenso dolor que le causó perderlo en la purga. Puta hipócrita.

Lincoln no pudo evitar enfadarse al escuchar como su hermana estaba siendo insultada de esa forma. Luna no era ni puta ni hipócrita. Había sido mala con Lincoln, hasta el punto de cantar sobre la traición y los idiotas cada vez que se acercaba, pero nunca… nunca haría nada como esto.

-Leni. Ha. No tengo que esforzarme mucho aquí. –Se rio un poco. Fue una risa que ofendió un poco más a Lincoln. –No hay que hablar cinco minutos con esa cabeza de aire para saber que no es la bombilla más brillante. En realidad, jamás actuaría si no es por orden de Lori. –La vista de Lidy pareció perderse por un momento mientras decía el nombre de Lori. Parecía estar saboreando las palabras en su boca mientras el odio inundaba aún más su mirada. –Ella te trajo aquí. –Eso fue todo lo que dijo, pero el odio en esas palabras fue todo lo que Lincoln necesitó para saber lo que Lidy pensaba sobre su hermana mayor.

Lidy se acercó más hacia Lincoln, y Lincoln sintió que sus pies estaban clavados al piso mientras su corazón volvía a salir disparado. ¿Cuántas veces habían sido ya? Su corazón no podría soportar por mucho tiempo. Tarde o temprano formaría parte de las personas más jóvenes en sufrir ataques cardiacos en todo el mundo.

-¿Me olvido de alguien, Lincoln? –Lidy susurró con suavidad. –¿De quién podrá ser? ¿Quizás alguien que sea fácil de olvidar? ¿Alguien que quizás esté lo suficientemente cerca de Lynn como para aprender algo sobre mantenimiento de bicicletas aun si no quiera? ¿Quizás alguien que tenga un pensamiento totalmente equivocado sobre la purga? Lo suficientemente equivocado y estúpido para pensar que es algo "oscuro e incomprendido". Como si aquellos que la compartían cada noche fueran su alma gemela.

-…L-Lucy.

Lincoln habló por reflejo. No estaba acusando a Lucy de nada. Simplemente no pudo evitar decir su nombre mientras Lidy la mencionaba.

-No… ella no. Jamás… –Su voz temblaba.

-Lucy… tiene un sueño. –Lidy continuó. –Caminar por las calles de Royal Wood con su mejor vestido y su paraguas negro, en medio de la noche. La noche de la Purga. –Hizo una pose dramática mientras miraba hacia el techo. –Rondar por las calles en medio del caos y la muerte. Ser espectadora de la oscuridad humana en su estado más puro. Sentir la inspiración de la oscuridad incomprendida mientras recita poemas. –Entonces volvió a su posición inicial y miró a Lincoln con seriedad. –Como si fuera inmune a todo. Como si aquellos que recorren las noches de la purga la considerarán la reina de la noche, una espectadora dramática de aquel infierno. Como si nadie que la viera le pegaría un tiro, incendiara viva o simplemente la violara y dejara su cuerpo destrozado tirado en algún basurero. –Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Lincoln. –¿Crees que alguien que piense así de la noche de la purga no te dejaría atrás? ¿Crees que no querría que experimentaras aquello que más temes como si tú fueras ese espectador que ella desea ser?

-…Basta.

-Cualquiera de ellas pudo haberlo hecho Lincoln. Quizás más de una.

-¡Basta! –Lincoln la empujó y Lidy cayó al piso de espaldas.

-Ellas no te merecen Lincoln. –Lidy dijo aun en el piso. –Has hecho tanto por ellas. Sacrificaste tanto por ellas. Y así de fácil ellas te haces esto.

-No querían… ellas no querían hacerlo. –Lincoln sollozó. –Querían… darme una lección. –Dijo con dificultad. Eso sonaba totalmente ridículo al decirlo en voz alta. Un video escolar y es arrojado a la purga a dos horas de casa.

-Las odio.

Lincoln volvió a mirar a Lidy. Aquella niña de la que Lincoln sólo conocía su nombre se levantó con sus ojos aun en el piso.

-Las odio. La odio. Las odio. –Repitió. –Esas malditas perras sin valor. Esas putas hipócritas y egoístas. Las odio. Tantos años haciéndote sufrir por sus egoístas deseos. Todo lo que has hecho por ellas y te tiran a la basura a la primera oportunidad. Destrozando tu corazón por un video escolar y obligándote a sufrir una tortura. Destrozando tu cuerpo y tu mente. –Miró a Lincoln directamente a los ojos. –Las odio.

Lincoln se dio la vuelta tan rápido que casi cayó al piso, se estabilizó con dolor y comenzó a cojear lo más rápido que pudo. No se atrevía a mira hacia atrás.

- _Lidy es mala._

Ese fue el único pensamiento que pudo articular de aquella siniestra niña detrás de él. Era mala. Así de simple. Lo había ayudado, pero seguía siendo mala.

Lincoln tenía que alejarse de ella.

Se olvidó del peligro y de todo aquello que lo rodeaba, lo único que importaba era alejarse de aquella niña.

Corrió hacia la escaleras y comenzó a descender lo más rápido que su sus piernas se lo permitieron. Sus piernas no aguantaron y cayó sobre la espalda de aquel chico que sujetaba la cadena de aquella chica.

-¿Qué mierda- ¡Espera tú turno mocoso!

Lincoln se arrastró junto a él mientras lo veía: tenía la cara pintada de blanco como un esqueleto. Empujó a Lincoln con fuerza y mientras acomodaba la cabeza de la chica entre sus piernas.

Lincoln se arrastró por el piso y mientas trataba de no mirar hacia atrás. Se paró con mucho dolor y continuó cojeando.

Las luces de distintos colores tintineaban a su alrededor, por un momento se sintió perdido y desorientado. Aquellos colores brillantes que se encendían y apagaban con velocidad lo mareaban y le daban dolor de cabeza. Agitó su cabeza con fuerza y continuó cojeando.

Chocó contra una persona y estaba a punto de disculparse por reflejo, la boca cubierta de sangre y el brazo masticado en la mano de aquel hombre lo hizo retroceder y seguir cojeando.

Nuevamente veía pasillos repletos de muerte y depravación.

Había personas que tenían relaciones sexuales en medio del pasillo y con instrumentos sumamente extraños. Otros simplemente estaban tirados en las esquinas con botellas y una jeringa en sus brazos. Lincoln siguió corriendo tratando de evitarlos a todos. Cuando lo veían se reían y lo saludaban, uno de ellos incluso trató de tomarlo, y por poco lo logró.

Se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás y se dio cuenta de que algunas de esas personas lo seguían, pero lo que le impactó más fue la imagen de Lidy detrás de todos ellos. Ella estaba parada en medio del pasillo, totalmente quieta mientras lo miraba fijamente. El terror que le inspiraba esa niña lo obligaba a seguir corriendo.

-¡Ven aquí!

Una mano salió desde una puerta abierta y lo tomó fuertemente por el brazo. Lincoln sintió que podría perderlo por la presión que aquella mano ejerció. La mano tiró de él y Lincoln sintió que era levantado en el aire mientras era arrojado dentro de aquella habitación.

-Lo siento chicos, ahora es mío. –Ese hombre se rio y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Lincoln fue tirado de costado en medio de aquella habitación. El cuarto era un poco más grande que los otros, tenía dos sofás negros, una mesa y una ventana. Sobre la mesa había una gran cantidad de polvos blancos, algunos de ellos formaban una fila de líneas horizontales. Pero en el sofá había una chica sentada cuya cabeza estaba totalmente hacia atrás con su boca abierta. Sus brazos estaban tirados a los lados totalmente inmóviles. Lincoln vio una jeringa aun pegada a su brazo.

Otro hombre con una cámara le estaba masajeando uno de los pecho mientras la filmaba.

-¿Qué tal, Rick? Nuestro día de suerte es hoy. –Llamó al chico de la cámara mientras tomaba a Lincoln del cabello y lo levantaba del piso antes de tirarlo sobre el sofá.

-¿Un niño? ¿Qué hace un niño aquí? –Preguntó mientras dejaba de masajear a la chica y miraba a Lincoln. Era un hombre alto y delgado, tenía un pequeño bigote castaño y ojos algo desalineados.

-¿Importa? –Dijo el otro. –Tenemos nuestras diez mil visitas con este chaval.

-P-por favor… no. –Lincoln repitió las palabras que tanto había dicho desde que empezó la purga. Y como esperaba, aquellos hombres sonrieron.

-Creo que ya está algo dañado, Mike. ¿Crees que servirá de algo?

-¿A quién le importa? –Se acercó a Lincoln mientras lo examinaba. –Las personas quieren ir directo al grano y ya, ¿Y cómo van a saber que no nos divertimos un poco antes?

-Tendríamos que revisarlo un poco antes, si es que todavía lo vas a hacer. –Dijo mientras cerraba la cámara portátil y se acercaba a Lincoln.

-Por supuesto que lo voy a hacer, Rick. –Mike se rio mientras también se acercaba a Lincoln. –Y creo que es mejor que hacerlo con una drogata con enfermedades.

Lincoln se paralizó mientras los veía acercarse. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Su mente había caído en pánico. Todo lo que deseaba era tener un botón de pausa para respirar hondo y recobrar algo de control. Pensar en algo.

Rick tomó a Lincoln del cuello y le dio la vuelta sobre el sofá como si fuera un simple objeto. No le gustaba sentir ese contacto en su piel. ¿Iban a estrangularlo hasta morir? ¿Era así como realmente iba a terminar? El otro hombre lo tomó de los hombros por detrás del sofá.

Mike sacó una navaja y cortó el cinturón de Lincoln desde atrás. Lincoln escuchó como sus pantalones se aflojaban un poco. Aquel objeto que había recogido pareció caer sobre el sofá debajo de él. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Lo tenía tan cerca, pero en ese momento no podía pensar. Quería tomarlo, pero su cuerpo se movía sin control mientras trataba de liberarse de aquel agarre.

Cuando trató de tomar aquel objeto sintió como bajaban sus pantalones junto con su ropa interior de un tirón.

Un miedo profundo llenó su interior mientras recordaba al cerdo que lo había manchado.

-¡No! –Lincoln se removió con más fuerza mientras trataba de Liberarse. –¡No! ¡Por favor, ya no! ¡Por favor!

-Ya cálmate. –Mike lo tomó por los genitales con fuerza.

Lincoln sintió como toda sus fuerzas eran drenadas mienta su cuerpo caía flácidamente en el dolor y la impotencia. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras aquel hombre retorcía sus genitales.

-Quiero que te quedes quieto, ¿Entendiste? –Volvió a retorcer los genitales de Lincoln. El dolor fue aún más fuerte que aquel que sintió cuando Matilde los pisó.

Con su otra mano Mike abrió un poco sus nalgas y metió el dedo gordo por su ano. Lincoln sintió otro dolor y trató de moverse para quitarlo, pero Mike volvió a presionar sus genitales y con un grito Lincoln perdió todas sus fuerzas.

-No está usado Rick. –Sonrió. –Como dije, es nuestro día de suerte. –Pero está muy estrecho.

-¿Qué esperabas? Debe tener alrededor de diez años o más.

Mike metió dos dedos y trató de expandir un poco el ano de Lincoln. Sus dedos estaban fríos y Lincoln sentía un terrible dolor por su columna, pero cada vez que trataba de moverse o hacer algo Mike presionaba y retorcía sus genitales, lo que le drenaba completamente sus fuerzas.

-Rick, pásame tú porra. –Dijo mientras extendía su mano.

-¿Seguro Mike? No creo que el niño lo soporte.

-¿A quién le importa? Es la purga. Podemos hacer lo que se nos venga en gana. –Mike se encogió de hombros. –Y no digas que no será liberador después de todas las horas que te pasas en el cuartel.

-Ya cállate. –Le pasó una pequeña porra a su compañero.

¿Iban a golpearlo? Cualquier cosa sería mejor de lo que estaba sufriendo ahora.

-Parece que su pierna derecha tiene una herida bastante fea. –Mike se encogió de hombros. –Bueno, no me importa mucho. –Escupió en sus dedos y los volvió a meter por el ano de Lincoln.

-¡N-no! ¡Ya basta! ¡AHH!

-Te dije que te quedaras quieto. –Dijo con molestia mientras presionaba nuevamente sus genitales. –¿En serio quieres perderlos tan joven?

-Dale un poco para que se calme. –Rick señaló el polvo sobre la mesa.

Mike lo soltó y Lincoln sintió que podía volver a respirar. Pese a que Mike se alejaba, Lincoln aun podía sentir sus fríos dedos dentro de él.

-Por favor… paren. –Lloró.

-¿Dónde están las demás jeringas, Rick?

Rick se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, no importa. –Tomó la jeringa en el brazo de aquella chica y la extrajo con poco cuidado. Sacó un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo, entonces lo escupió y lo usó para limpiar la aguja de la jeringa.

Lincoln trató de moverse, pero el hombre alto y delgado era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Quizás… si pudiera encontrar ese objeto debajo de él.

Mike tomó una botella de agua casi vacía y vació el poco contenido dentro de la jeringa. Tomó algo de ese polvo blanco y lo puso dentro. Lo agitó hasta que las partículas parecieron fusionarse con el agua.

-Ya está.

Se acercó a Lincoln.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Yo no estoy en la purga! ¡No estoy en la purga!

Sin ponerle atención a sus ruegos Mike le clavó la aguja en la nalga derecha y vació el contenido dentro de él. Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron mientras sentía aquel líquido frío yendo aún más profundo que aquellos dedos. Lincoln sintió algo diferente mientras aquel líquido se esparcía rápidamente por su sistema.

Se sentía mareado y confundido, pero a la vez despierto y atento. La saliva comenzó a escapar de su boca mientras sus gritos se convirtieron en balbuceos sin control.

-Así está bien.

El cuerpo de Lincoln parecía una marioneta cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas. Aun si movía un poco sus brazos, los sentía como fideos y no tenía coordinación.

Mike tomó el mango de la porra y lo situó sobre el ano de Lincoln. Lo había agrandad un poco, pero no era suficiente. Lo necesitaba más grande si querían filmar el video. Les habían prometido a sus seguidores algo grande, y planeaban cumplir. Ya estaban gastando el dinero transferido después de todo.

Lo presionó hacia adentro con algo de esfuerzo, pero no hubo mucho resultado. Lincoln se estremeció ante ese toque y su cuerpo pareció querer escapar. Pero le era imposible.

Con un suspiró Mike presionó aún más la porra, entonces extendió la mano y la golpeó con fuerza.

-¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El cuerpo de Lincoln se levantó de un golpe y gritó con fuerza, sus ojos parecían salir de sus orbitas mientras sus pupilas se expandían y contraían sin control alguno. El dolor era…. Era…. No podía explicar lo que era. Sólo sabía que dolía mucho. Su espalda se sentía extraña, y la confusión y desorientación no servían de mucho para ese dolor.

-Ahora sí. –Mike presionó la porra más adentro y comenzó a moverlo de forma circular mientras una gran cantidad de sangre comenzaba a caer, entonces lo sacó con un empujón. –Al menos el chico se limpia bien. Miró la porra ensangrentada antes de tirarla aún lado.

-Al menos no se cagó. Y me debes otra porra Mike. –Rick se quejó mientras trataba de controlar a Lincoln. –Ahora apúrate, nos quedan menos de dos horas.

-Ya sé, ya sé. –Mike se desabrochó los pantalones y comenzó a masajear su miembro mientras este comenzaba a crecer.

-¿Ya se te puso dura? No tenemos todo el día.

-Trata de que se te ponga dura cuando tienes a un niño como inspiración, Rick. Dame un jodido minuto. –Mike se quejó mientras comenzaba a jalarse el pene con más fuerza y este comenzaba a crecer más. –Bien, creo que ya está lo suficiente.

Lincoln entendía. Estaba confundido, desorientado y, siendo francos, estaba drogado. Pero entendía, el dolor le había vuelto suficiente lucidez para entender. Quería gritar, escapar, pero sólo podía sollozar y agitar su cuerpo. No podía moverse. Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas.

Lincoln sintió como algo caliente era empujado lentamente dentro de él. Sus ojos se abrieron más grandes mientras sentía como algo comenzaba a presionar.

-¿Necesitas lubricante, Mike? –Rick preguntó mientras desmotaba la cámara.

-Tranquilo, el chico todavía sangra bastante. ¡Ahí va! –Entonces empujó con todas sus fuerzas dentro de Lincoln.

-¡AAHHH! –Lincoln gritó. Fue pequeño pero fuerte. Podía sentir como algo empujaba dentro de él.

-¡Oh Dios! –Mike gritó. –Esto se siente… Está terriblemente apretado.

-Je. ¿Te duele Mike?

-¿Estás bromeando Rick? Se siente jodidamente fantástico. –Comenzó a penetrar a Lincoln con más velocidad. –Esta tan apretado, y tan caliente, Dios, podría acostumbrarme a esto. –Jadeó mientras su erección crecía dentro de Lincoln.

-Lo que digas. –Rick rodó los ojos mientras filmaba la violación. –Trata de no correrte muy rápido, tenemos que dar un espectáculo.

-Ya sé, pero mierda. –Comenzó a darle nalgadas a Lincoln mientras lo penetraba. –¡Como aprieta! ¿Cómo puede apretar tanto? Incluso le metí tú porra.

-Es un niño, ¿Qué esperabas?

Lincoln agitó sus brazos lo mejor que pudo tratando de escapar mientras jadeaba y lanzaba pequeños gritos repletos de un gran dolor. Trató de gritar por ayuda. Su madre, si gritaba lo bastante fuerte que unos hombres malos lo estaban lastimando, entonces mami iba a venir a ayudarlo. Ella golpearía a los malos y lo haría sentirse mejor. Mami siempre sabía cómo hacerlo sentir mejor.

Pero nadie llegó.

¿Por qué mami no venía? ¿Por qué sus hermanas no venían? ¿Por qué lo dejaban sólo? Le dolía. Dolía mucho mucho.

Agitó su mano hasta sentir una mano pequeña y delgada de la cual se sujetó con todas sus fuerzas.

Miró al frente y vio a Lidy sosteniendo su mano.

-Míramele a mí. –Lidy dijo con suavidad.

Y Lincoln la miró.

-Concéntrate en mí. Sólo en mí Lincoln. –Besó la mano de Lincoln. –Sólo piensa en mí. No pienses en nada más. Piensa en mí y mírame.

Lincoln lo hizo. Miró a Lidy y pensó en ella hasta que todo alrededor de la habitación pareció desaparecer. El dolor era persistente y lo estaba matando. Podía sentir su cuerpo cada vez más débil.

-Maldita sea. ¡Me corro!

-No tan rápido, Mike. No tan rápido.

-Tranquilo. Lo haré otra vez. –Dijo mientras se reía. –Se siente tan bien dentro de este niño. Quizás tengamos que reducir un poco más los límites de edad. No creerás lo apretado que está aquí. Oh, ¡Aquí viene!

Mike comenzó a aumentar aún más la velocidad mientras jadeaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Me corro!

Lincoln abrió sus ojos enormemente mientras sentía como algo entraba profundamente dentro de sus entrañas. Sea lo que sea era sumamente caliente, tan caliente como…

- _No._

-Sh. No pienses en eso. –Lidy acarició su mano. –Sólo mírame, Lincoln.

-Uf. –Mike salió del cuerpo de Lincoln y una gran cantidad de semen cayó desde el ano de Lincoln hacia el piso. –Eso fue increíble. Tienes que intentarlo Rick.

-Paso. –Rick revisó un poco el contenido del video recién filmado. –Necesitamos un poco más, Mike.

-Tranquilo, que ya se me está levantando otra vez. –Mike comenzó a tocarse un poco mientras tocaba el culo de Lincoln. –Ojala fuera una chica, aunque en esta posición no le veo mucha diferencia.

Rick se movió para obtener otro ángulo detrás de Mike. –¿Cuánto heroína de diste Mike? No queremos que muera antes de terminar el video.

-Tranquilo, no fue mucha. Sólo lo suficiente para que se callara. –Mike se rio mientras volvía a introducir su pene dentro de Lincoln. –O, sí. Así está bien. Y pensar que sigue así de apretado.

Sangre y semen se mesclaban dentro de Lincoln mientras su mirada se perdía en Lidy. Lidy acariciaba y besaba su mano mientras le repetía que se concentrara únicamente en ella.

Esta vez Mike tardó un poco más en terminar, pero cuando lo hizo volvió a hacerlo en el interior de Lincoln.

Al terminar esos dos comenzaron a discutir sobre algo, pero Lincoln ya no podía escucharlos. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a Lidy mientras toda la habitación perdía nitidez y sentido.

Lincoln escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Uno de ellos había salido. ¿A dónde? No le importaba. Sólo sabía que dolía.

-Nada personal chico. –Mike lo golpeó en la nalga otra vez. Entonces comenzó a acariciarla. –Diablos, se me está poniendo dura otra vez. ¿Cómo un culo tan pequeño puede ser tan adictivo?

Se suponía que tenía que espera a Rick para que lo filmara. No podía desperdiciar otra erección así. Tenía que aguantar, pero el agujero de aquel niño era tan estrecho y caliente. Mike no podía dejar de ver ese agujero e imaginarlo como una trampa para penes. Te aprisiona y no te deja ir. ¿Era así como se sentía dentro de un niño? Quizás debería comenzar a reducir la edad de sus intereses. Especialmente si se sentía tan bien. Eso y mejorar su opinión sobre los culos.

Miro las nalgas de Lincoln y comenzó a subir un poco su camisa mientras lo acariciaba. Parecía tan suave y manejable. Se sentía realmente bien. Sonrió mientras comenzaba a pensar en lo que haría con ese cuerpo. Ahora que había descubierto ese placer quería experimentar con él un poco más.

Su sonrisa se borró cuando llegó a la cabeza.

Mientras que Lincoln extendía una de sus manos, la otra había estado aun debajo de él. Había continuado moviéndose bajo su cuerpo. Hurgando. Sin que Lincoln se diera cuenta de nada mientras se concentraba en Lidy su mano había seguido la búsqueda de aquel objeto hasta encontrarlo. Entonces lo había presionado con todas sus fuerzas y lo había sacado con esfuerzo y cuidado.

-H-hey. –Mike levantó lentamente las dos manos mientras temblaba un poco.

Lincoln no sabía si era real. No se sentía tan pesada como había supuesto que debería. Tampoco era tan ligera. Era pequeña. Tan pequeña que sus manos de niño podían sostenerla. Tan pequeña que quizás tuviera sólo uno o dos usos. Si es que realmente funcionaba.

-Oye… Ten cuidado con eso. –Mike comenzó a sudar.

Estaba asustado.

Lincoln vio el miedo en sus ojos mientras volteaba su cabeza tanto como podía.

- _Quizás sea de agua._

No le sorprendería.

 _-Quizás tenga el seguro puesto._

Había visto películas donde el seguro siempre termina por estar puesto.

-Mira niño. ¡Baja eso ahora! –Mike trató de hablar de forma dura, pero Lincoln ni siquiera reaccionó. –Mira, quizás exageramos un poquito pero…

Lincoln no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía de todas formas. Mike pudo ver sus ojos muertos, y supo que tenía que encontrar un modo de salir de eso antes de que-

La pequeña chispa que iluminó la habitación y aquel fuerte sonido que resonó le indicaron que no era falsa.

Era real.

Muy real.

* * *

Lincoln estaba sentado en el sofá, sus pantalones aún estaban abajo y su parte trasera chorreaba algo de semen. El dolor era intenso, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Lidy estaba sentada junto a él, abrazaba la cabeza de Lincoln con fuerza mientras tarareaba una pequeña canción.

El cuerpo de Mike estaba en el piso, aún vivía. Lincoln podía verlo jadear mientras se sujetaba el cuello y se movía de forma errática. Su cuerpo temblaba y parecía querer gritar con desesperación mientras buscaba una forma de detener la hemorragia.

El disparo de Lincoln le había dado directamente en el cuello. Pese a ser un arma tan pequeña el disparó había sido desde una distancia cercana y había destrozado la arteria carótida.

Poco a poco el cuerpo de Mike fue perdiendo energía y quedando totalmente inmóvil. Finalmente todo lo que se movió fue su pecho y, mientras Lidy acariciaba su cabeza y le tarareaba, también se detuvo.

En el momento en que el cuerpo de Mike perdía todo rastro de vida, Lincoln pudo sentir como los efectos de aquella droga menguaban. O quizás su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a ella.

El arma aún estaba fuertemente sujeta a su mano. Era una pistola realmente pequeña, no pesaba mucho. Tenía dos pequeños cañones; uno encima del otro, y su gatillo le recordaba el de una simple pistola de agua. Aunque tenía dos cañones sólo había disparado una bala, ¿El otro estaría vacío o sería simple adorno? Movió el arma hasta situarla frente a sus ojos. ¿Quizás tendría que presionar el gatillo otra vez para asegurarse de que tuviera otra bala?

La delicada mano de Lidy tocó suavemente la mano que sostenía el arma y la bajo lentamente. Lincoln no se resistió, se sentía muy cansado para hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban totalmente vacíos mientras Lidy continuaba tarareando. Esa canción… su madre le tarareaba una canción igual. Más tarde Luna la convirtió en una canción de rock y le regaló un disco para su cumpleaños.

Siempre lo odió.

-Tenemos que movernos Lincoln. –Lidy susurró suavemente en su oído.

Lincoln no dijo nada, simplemente dejó el arma aun lado y lentamente comenzó a subir sus pantalones. Realmente le dolía. El moretón en su pierna había crecido y se veía peor que antes. Como Lincoln había temido antes, la palabra amputación acudió a su cabeza. Lo ignoró, junto con aquel dolor en sus tripas y el líquido que aún se escurría desde su interior.

El pantalón todavía estaba flojo, pero no caería a menos que Lincoln hiciera movimientos bruscos. Guardó la pistola dentro del bolsillo, era tan pequeña que cabía ahí dentro fácilmente.

Lidy tomó su mano y lo condujo hacia la puerta.

-No podemos salir de aquí, Lincoln. Es peligroso.

Lincoln estaba letárgico y tenía dificultades para pensar, pero entendía las palabras de Lidy. Si salía ahora entonces jamás podría volver a casa. Sería el final definitivo. Utilizó el seguro del picaporte para bloquear la puerta desde el interior. Eso impediría que alguien entrara, por un tiempo.

Lincoln se arrastró hacia la ventana del cuarto y miró hacia afuera.

-Tiene que ser el segundo piso, Lincoln. –Lidy miró hacia abajo. –¿Te parece familiar?

Lincoln reconoció aquel sofá mugriento en el que había estado acostado aquel perro viejo, y en el que había intentado ocultarse en medio de aquel campo. Aquellos enfermos no mentían cuando dijeron que la fiesta estaba cerca.

Lincoln abrió la ventana.

Detrás de él la puerta comenzó a moverse.

-¿Mike? ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? ¡Abre de una vez!

Lincoln apenas pudo reconocer los gritos por la música.

Debajo de la ventana pudo ver un montón de bolsas de basura apiladas. ¿Serían lo bastante suaves? Por otro lado, ¿Eso realmente importaba? Si se tiraba ahora y moría entonces sería el final, pero si no lo hacía entonces sufriría cosas aún peores.

¿Sería tan malo morir ahora? Estaba tan cansado en ese momento.

-¡Abre de una puta vez Mike!

Lincoln miró el cuerpo de Mike inmóvil en el piso. Se quedó mirando su pecho esperando que volviera a moverse. Quizás todo el cuerpo se levantara y haría que Lincoln sufriera cosa aún peores de lo que había sufrido.

Pero el cuerpo continuó inmóvil.

Jamás volvería a moverse.

Algo dentro de Lincoln se rompió en el momento en que toda vida abandonó el cuerpo de Mike. Algo que no tenía arreglo. Lincoln había soportado tanto, intentando mantenerse cuerdo y concentrándose en regresar a casa con su familia. Pero ahora se había roto. Algo muy importante y que no podía identificar se había roto.

Lincoln regresó la mirada al frente y se tiró por la ventana.

* * *

 **NA: La quinta hora completa. El próximo capítulo será el tan esperado interludio de las hermanas, y finamente será la sexta hora. Entonces todo terminará con el epílogo.**

 **Primero quiero aclarar que las hermanas están sanas y salvas en la casa Loud, ninguna de ellas sabe lo que Lincoln a sufrido, por lo que no esperen que el interludio esté repleto de chicas que sólo puedan repetir la mierda de hermanas que fueron.**

 **Si lo que quieren es ver que todas sufran horriblemente por sus acciones y queden marcadas de por vida, entonces tendrán que esperar al epílogo. Pero no se preocupen, que el interludio tendrá su dosis de angustia.**

 **Nuevamente me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Interludio**

 **Hermanas**

…

Luan estaba acurrucada en la esquina de su cuarto compartido. Se había hecho una bola contra la pared y había estado llorando sin control. Se había negado a hablar con nadie o abrir la puerta. Abajo todavía podía escuchar a sus hermanas discutir sobre Lincoln y la purga. Algunas de ellas estaban gritando por salir a buscar a su hermanito, pero Lori insistía en que era demasiado peligroso que salieran todos juntos.

Decía que ella misma saldría cuando se asegurara de que nadie la siguiera.

- _Hipócritas._

Todas ellas eran unas hipócritas mentirosas y falsas. ¿Se preocupan ahora que Lincoln estaba en peligro? Luan sintió deseos de gritar. Todas ellas habían estado de acuerdo en abandonarlo en medio de la purga por un estúpido video escolar. El video de un niño de once años. Todo eso después de un mes de tratarlo como una mierda.

Ella no era mejor. Luan había actuado con indiferencia hacia Lincoln y los primeros días del mes incluso había utilizado chistes para molestarlo. Pero lo cierto es que el enfado había terminado tan rápido como había visto a su hermanito sufrir. Sin importar el error que había cometido, seguía siendo el error de un niño. Cuando Luan entendió eso se sintió terriblemente mal por la forma en que toda la indiferencia y el abuso afectaban a Lincoln.

Pero no hizo nada.

Y eso la estaba matando por dentro.

-Lincoln. –Su Lincoln. Su hermano pequeño. Su único hermano. A quién se supone tendría que proteger. Miro sus manos mientras las separaba de su cara. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que tuvo esa pequeña vida entre sus manos. Se había sentido tan confundida de que hacer que todo lo que había hecho fue decir un chiste.

Lincoln fue la primera persona que se había reído de sus chistes.

-¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida? –Se lamentó mientras las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. Aun si había abandonado las bromas ofensivas, había continuado ignorando a Lincoln. No fue hasta que el día de la purga estaba por llegar que comenzó a tratar de convencer a las otras de olvidarlo todo.

Tan tarde.

En lugar de que la furia se mitigara con el tiempo simplemente parecía aumentar. Era como si sus hermanas buscaran excusas para seguir estando enfadadas con un simple niño. ¿Expulsada de su equipo? ¿La burla de sus compañeros en el rock? ¿Un estúpido busto de vampiro? ¿Gases? Sí, las cosas parecían realmente graves en su momento. Pero Lincoln había pagado por eso inmediatamente al retirar el video y reemplazarlo por tres videos vergonzosos. Cada uno peor que el otro.

Ella lo sabía, ella le había dado acceso al material.

-Me niego a ayudarlo, pero le doy el material para que se humille a si mismo. –¿En qué estaba pensando en ese tiempo? Todo lo que desearía en ese momento sería regresar al pasado con alguna maquina del tiempo de Lisa o algo así y estrangularse a si misma por ser tan jodidamente estúpida.

Alguien tocó a la puerta mientras ella estaba llorando.

-¿Luan? ¿Estás bien? –Pudo reconocer la voz de Luna. Sonaba más suave de lo que nunca la había escuchado. Suave y preocupada.

¿Estar bien? ¿Cómo se supone que estaría bien cuando Lincoln estaba afuera y en peligro? Y Luna… ¿En que diablos estaba pensando ella para permitirlo?

-Luan… yo también estoy preocupada.

Mentira. Luan presionó ferozmente su mandíbula mientras la escuchaba. Fue tan fuerte la presión que sintió sus encías sangrar.

-Pero hey, vamos sis. Es Lincoln de quien estamos hablando. Él es el hombre. –Dijo de una forma más animada. En esos momentos todo lo que Luan quería hacer era abrir la puerta y golpearla con su preciada guitarra. –El hombre con un plan. Lincoln sabrá que hacer. Seguramente en estos momentos está en un lugar seguro.

-¿Y si no es así, Luna? –Gritó Luan. –¿Y si Lincoln está vagando por quien sabe donde? ¿Y si está perdido en medio de la purga? ¡¿Qué pasará con él entonces?!

Detrás de la puerta nadie contestó.

-Fue un video. –Luan prosiguió. –Un video tomado por un niño de once años, Luna. Once. –Se fregó las lágrimas con su brazo mientras jadeaba. –Sólo un niño que cometió un error y nosotras lo torturamos por eso. ¡Lo echamos en medio de la purga por un video escolar!

El corazón de Luan se desgarraba cada vez que recordaba la forma en que Lincoln había golpeado la puerta y les había gritado. ¿Cómo se habrá sentido cuando se negaron a abrirle? ¿Cuándo Lynn lo arrojó dentro del auto familiar con furia?

Lynn. Se suponía que ella era quien estaba más cerca de Lincoln que nadie. Y sin embargo lo había tratado de forma terrible desde aquel video. Y no sólo por sus crueles palabras contra Lincoln, pero también de forma física cada vez que encontraba una oportunidad. La llenaba de rabia recordar cuantas veces la había visto hacer trastabillar a Lincoln o todas las palabras hirientes que le había dicho.

Y más aun el hecho de que ella no hubiera hecho nada más que quedarse callada sin hacer nada.

-Sis… –Luna seguía detrás de la puerta. Luan había creído que se había ido al no haber escuchado nada. –Lincoln… él… –Parecía dudosa de como continuar. Luan no la había escuchado hablar con dudas en mucho tiempo. –A mi también me duele.

Dolor. ¿Ella sabía siquiera lo que era el dolor? Luan había visto como Lincoln sufría por ser tan cruelmente ignorado y dejado a un lado, ¿Y ella se atrevía a hablar de dolor? Pero nuevamente, jamás hizo nada que no fuera quedarse aun lado. Realmente era una mierda de hermana mayor.

-¿Crees que sabes lo que es el dolor? ¿Lo usaras para tú estúpido Réquiem acaso? –Luan se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Lo que Luna había dicho sobre el Réquiem era totalmente cierto. Ella había estado preparando algo como eso para molestar a Lincoln en esta fecha. ¿Era la única que recordaba el modo en que la purga afectaba a Lincoln? Lincoln era demasiado sensible en esta fecha del año.

No pudo evitar recordar a aquel pequeño niño que se ocultaba en los brazos de sus hermanas mayores y menores en busca de cobijo.

Abrió la puerta con furia dispuesta hacer que Luna se tragara su estúpido Réquiem por la fuerza.

Su ira pareció detenerse en un instante ante lo que vio.

Su hermana mayor, Luna, no se veía en un mejor estado que ella. Su cara estaba totalmente roja y por sus mejillas aun surcaban lágrimas. Se veía bastante demacrada. Luan podía ver que estaba en un increíble dolor.

-Luna…

-Yo… yo… ¡Lo siento hermana! –Luna abrazó a Luan en ese momento y empezó a llorar. Nada de esto es lo que quería. Ella jamás hubiera dejado ir a Lincoln de saber que esto podría llegar a pasar. Pero en su momento parecía una buena idea para darle una lección. Sonaba como algo totalmente ridículo ahora que lo pensaba bien.

"Un video vergonzoso y te dejamos en medio de la nada en una noche donde el asesinato es legal". ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? Pero había estado tan enfadada, y se había sentido tan humillada. Sólo quería que Lincoln se sintiera un poco como ella. Pero eso era algo que seguramente ya sintió en peor medida cuando liberó aquellos videos vergonzosos de él mismo. Y la forma de tratarlo de antes…

Ahora Lincoln estaba afuera, seguramente asustado y sin saber a donde ir en medio de la purga. ¿Qué estaría pasando con su hermanito menor en estos momentos? Luna no tenia forma de saberlo, y eso la asustaba enormemente.

Luan acarició su espalda mientras lloraba. No estaba acostumbrada a consolar a su hermana mayor. En realidad, ese era Lincoln. Aun siendo tan joven siempre sabía como apoyarlas y sacarles una sonrisa en su peor momento. Lincoln siempre sabía como…

Una puerta abierta llamó su atenció al frente.

Lucy.

Ella las estaba viendo, o al menos eso parecía. Luan nunca entendió como podía ver con sus ojos tapados por su cabello. Entonces cerró la puerta sin decir nada.

Pero sólo era Lucy siendo Lucy. No esperaba mucho de nada en esta situación. No cuando su hermano menor podría estar herido en cualquier lugar de Royal Woods.

Todo lo que Luan quería hacer en estos momentos era salir a buscarlo. Pero Lori jamás se los permitiría. No mientras durara la purga al menos.

* * *

Lori se sentía enferma. No, ni esa palabra podía definir el modo en que se sentía en esos momentos. Sabía que tendría que haber regresado en el momento en que llego a casa. No, antes que eso. Jamás tendría que haber dejado sólo a Lincoln en ese lugar. ¿Y si se había perdido? Ella se había asegurado de tomar un camino totalmente recto después de pasar por los lugares que Lincoln conocía. Pero Lincoln estaba muerto de miedo cuando lo dejó sólo.

Para Lincoln la purga era un evento monstruoso del que estaba soberanamente aterrado. Los días después de la purga raramente salía o hablaba con nadie. Solían tomar semanas antes de que volviera a ser el mismo.

Y aun sabiendo eso lo dejó totalmente sólo en el bosque con una simple bicicleta y a dos horas de casa. Lori sabía del tipo de trampas que algunas personas montaban para obtener presas, pero nunca creyó que Lincoln pudiera caer en una. Nunca creyó que algo de eso pudiera pasarle a Lincoln.

Ese fue su error.

Entre muchos otros.

Ignorar a Lincoln por un estúpido video escolar fue el peor de todos. ¿En que estaba pensando en ese momento?

-¡Suficiente, Lynn! Ve a tú cuarto ahora.

-¿Simplemente lo dejaras afuera como si nada, Lori? –Lynn le gritó mientras parecía apunto de atacarla.

-No parecía que te importara mucho hoy…

Lynn pareció haber recibido un duro golpe ante esas palabras. Lori había visto todo el abuso que Lynn le había infligido a Lincoln en todo el mes.

-Eso es diferente. –Lynn se defendió. –Tampoco esperé que el idiota realmente pudiera quedar atrapado en la purga y que tuviéramos que ir a salvarlo.

¿Idiota?

-Maldición Lynn. Es Lincoln de quien estamos hablando. ¿No estás preocupada aunque sea un poco por él, Lynn?

-Claro que estoy preocupada, de otra forma no trataría de salir a buscarlo. –Se cruzó de brazos. –Pero el idiota se lo buscó cuando nos humillo de esa forma.

Lori estaba sin palabras. No podía hacer otra cosa que mirar a Lynn con incredulidad. Lincoln estaba afuera, en medio de la purga, posiblemente perdido y asustado, ¡¿Y Lynn aun estaba enfadada por un maldito video?! Lori ahora podía entender el deseo de Luan por golpearla. Ella misma estaba sintiendo la necesidad de estrangular a Lynn en ese momento.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Lynn? –Lori le preguntó con incredulidad. –¡Es nuestro hermano! ¡Y sólo fue un maldito video que no duró ni un día en la red!

-¡Me sacaron del equipo de futbol! –Lynn le gritó a la cara. –¿Tienes idea de lo humillante que fue que todo el equipo me viera de esa forma en la red? Se burlaron de mí y el entrenador me sacó para evitar perjudicar al equipo. Me tomó una semana para que lograr que dejaran de burlarse y todavía no consigo que vuelvan a admitirme.

-Es sólo un deporte estúpido de un programa de futbol juvenil. No es como si te hubieran sacado de las mayores. –Lori se frotó la frente. –¿Y realmente te sacaron por ese video? Me suena a que estaban buscando una forma de echarte desde antes.

-¡Soy la mejor jugadora! –Lynn le gritó. –O lo era hasta que ese traidor subió ese video. Ahora nadie quiere entrenar conmigo…

No querían desde antes. Pero eso no era algo que iba a agregar en voz alta. Esos chicos y chicas sólo estaban celosos de que ella fuera mucho mejor que ellos. Pero era natural después de todo el esfuerzo con el que había entrenado. Y todo ese esfuerzo y dedicación se fue por el drenaje cuando su hermano decidió subir un maldito video. Lynn había decidido en ese momento que jamás lo perdonaría por eso.

Al menos no tan fácilmente. Mientras siguiera molesta se aseguraría de que pagara por lo que hizo.

Pero ahora… no mentía cuando decía que estaba preocupada por Lincoln. Había escuchado muchas historias sobre la purga y lo que pasaba allá afuera. En lo personal nunca creyó que las personas pudieran realmente llegar a ser tan crueles y maniáticas. Es decir, esas personas tenían que tener su propia vida después de la purga. No es como si alguien que fuera tan enfermo pudiera actuar normal el resto del año. Pero Lincoln podría realmente estar asustada por ellas y podría llegar a hacer cualquier tipo de locura.

Realmente quería ir a salvarlo, quizás incluso hacer las paces… Si decidía que había sufrido lo suficiente. Sonaba cruel, pero cada vez que pensaba en dejar las cosas atrás pensaba en el equipo y en la humillación que sintió cuando ese video salió a la luz. Cada vez que veía al equipo entrar a un partido se sentía fatal por no poder entrar junto con ellos. Y todo es para que su hermano ganara un maldito trofeo. Ni siquiera ganó, perdió contra un estúpido hámster.

Realmente fue un pequeño idiota…

-No puedo creerlo Lynn. –Lori le habló con decepción. –Después de todo esto todavía tú… mira, no quiero discutir ahora. Solo vete a tú habitación. Tengo que hablar con Lisa.

-No. No voy a ninguna parte. Tenemos que salir a buscara a Linco-

-¡Sólo ve a tú cuarto antes de que sea yo misma quien te golpee, Lynn!

Lynn retrocedió incrédula por las palabras de su hermana. Lori nunca había amenazado con golpeara, al menos no de forma tan realista.

-¡No puedes hablarme así, Lori!

-¡Soy la mayor y cuando mamá y papá no estén en casa tengo la palabra! ¡Ahora vete a tú cuarto! –Señaló a las escaleras mientras la miraba con furia. Esperaba que obedeciera y no hiciera ninguna tontería. En esos momentos Lori no estaba segura de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

Por un segundo pareció que Lynn pondría a prueba su paciencia y diría algo más. Quizás incluso intentara algo físico contra ella, en estos momentos no estaba seguro que pensar de su hermana menor.

- _La purga nos vuelve locos a todo._

La purga siempre fue una época del año complicada para una familia tan grande. Especialmente ahora que sus padres no estaban. Ellos nunca hubieran permitido que… que abandonaran a Lincoln en medio de la noche de la purga.

Lynn finalmente gruñó.

-…Bien. –Dijo simplemente mientras se dirigía escaleras arriba.

Lori esperaba que no tratara de escapar. Pero sería imposible sin la ayuda de Lisa. Ella misma había construido ese refugio para la familia. Nadie podía entrar o salir sin su permiso. Si Lori quería salir en busca de Lincoln tendría que hablar con ella primero.

* * *

Lynn se dirigió a su habitación compartida totalmente furiosa con Lori. Ella siempre actuaba como una tirana cuando sus padres no estaban.

No es como si Lynn no se preocupara por Lincoln y su seguridad, pero no era su culpa si no pudo llegar a tiempo. ¿Qué culpa tenía ella si Lincoln no era lo bastante fuerte para usar una bicicleta como se debía? Incluso le había dado una doble revisión para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, no le daría a su hermano un pedazo de basura para regresar a casa desde tan lejos. Aun si una parte de ella sentía que se lo merecía.

Lincoln las había humillado a todas, pero ella fue la más afectada. Al menos las demás podían seguir con sus vidas normales. Pero Lynn no sabía si algún día sería readmitida en el equipo de futbol.

Encontró a Luan y a Luna abrazándose en la puerta de la habitación. Se sentía un poco raro ver a sus hermanas mayores de esa forma. Tomando en cuenta que una de ellas la había golpeado en la cara hace unas horas. Todavía le dolía el lugar donde Luan la había golpeado, pero seguramente no tanto como a ella le dolía su mano. El golpe que le dio estuvo mal conectado y no era nada que Lynn no pudiera soportar. Le afectó más que fuer agolpeada por su hermana que el golpe en si mismo.

Trató de acercarse un poco, pero en cuanto Luan la vio sus ojos dejaron salir una gran ira que hizo retroceder a Lynn. La forma de mirarla de Luan era muy diferente a como la había mirado jamás en su vida. Parecía dispuesta a atacarla otra vez.

- _Que lo intente._ –Se dijo internamente. Lynn era segundo dan en karate. La única razón de que Luan pudiera haberla golpeado se debía a que no se lo esperaba. Esta vez lo esperaría y estaría dispuesta a devolvérselo de ser necesario.

-Lynn, vete a tú cuarto. –Lori apareció por las escaleras en ese mismo momento.

Lynn quiso protestar. Estaba en su derecho de enfrentar a Luan por el golpe que le había dado. Pero en ese momento eso le pareció algo demasiado pequeño para la situación. Especialmente porque tanto Luan como Luna estaban llorando en el pasillo. Supuso que podría espera a que todo se calmase antes de enfrentar a Luan.

Lori esperó a que entrara en su cuarto y se dirigió al cuarto de Lisa y Lily.

* * *

-¿Cuál es su problema? –Lynn murmuró mientras pateaba una pelota contra la pared.

Lucy la vio por un segundo antes de volver a su lectura. Lynn parecía estar cada vez más molesta.

-Fue Luan quien me golpeó primero. –Murmuró. –Al menos tengo derecho a una disculpa. –Volvió a patear la pelota. –¿Y qué fue esa forma de mirarme? Como si todo esto fuera culpa mía. –No fue ella la que publicó un video vergonzoso de todas para ganar un estúpido trofeo. Ese fue Lincoln. Esto era simplemente una consecuencia de lo que él mismo había causado. No tenía la culpa si no había podido llegar a tiempo.

Aun así, estaba preocupada. La purga era peligrosa, y aun siendo Lincoln podría tener problemas. Pero es por eso que quería salir junto con Lori a buscar a su hermano. Aun después de lo que hizo seguía siendo su hermano menor. Por lo que tendría que salvarle el culo si se metía en algún lio.

-Oye Lucy. –Lynn miró la pelota mientras la levantaba. –¿Crees que Lincoln… realmente podría estar en algún peligro?

Lucy levantó la cabeza del libro y miró a Lynn.

-Esta es la noche donde las bestias deambulan por la tierra y dejan salir su ira. El festín oscuro que se repite cada año para saciar al demonio que habita en nuestros corazones.

-¿Y eso se traduce como…?

-Lincoln será testigo de los demonios con piel humana que caminan por este nuestro mundo. –Dijo con un suspiro. –No es algo que merezca.

No como ella. Lucy entendía la purga. Ella era quien debería estar afuera siendo testigo de la oscuridad que se oculta en los corazones de los patéticos humanos. Aquella sombra oculta en el alma que raramente sale a la superficie. Sólo tenía una oportunidad al año para poder ser testigo de aquel espectáculo, y cada año se lo perdía.

-Me gustaría una respuesta más clara en estos momentos, Lucy. Realmente no me encuentro de humor para traducir tus oscuros pensamientos en palabras normales.

Lucy suspiró. No esperaba que Lynn lo comprendiera. Nadie en su familia podía. Ella era la única que podía entender la belleza oscura de la purga.

-¿Crees que pudo haber pasado algo, Lucy? Le presté mi bicicleta, pero aun no ha regresado.

Lucy dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa que ocultó con su libro. –Quizás el karma.

Lynn regresó a golpear su pared con la pelota. Había algo que realmente no se sentía bien con todo esto. No podía dejar de sentirse molesta y sin importar cuantos golpes lanzara no parecía poder parar. Por primera vez realmente sentía la necesidad de golpear a alguien. No podía entenderlo.

- _No es colpa mía. Es la de Lincoln._

Y seguramente estaba bien. Quizás encontró algún lugar para ocultarse. Y si no, bueno, sigue siendo un niño. Lincoln simplemente podría pedir ayuda a alguien. No es como si sólo hubiera dementes asesinos afuera. Todo lo que tendría que decir es que estaba perdido, o que no era parte de la purga. Eso debería de bastar para que lo dejaran en paz.

Aun así, el malestar persistía.

* * *

Lori tocó la puerta de Lisa con fuerza.

-Lisa. Lincoln todavía no regresó a casa. Necesito que abras las puertas para poder ir a buscarlo.

-Eso no es recomendable. –Lisa abrió la puerta y se ajustó las gafas mientras miraba a Lori.

-No puedo dejarlo afuera, Lisa.

-No me refería a eso. –Lisa la invitó a entrar. –Pero creo que es algo que necesitas ver por ti misma.

Lori la siguió sin entender. Aunque raramente alguien podía entender a Lisa y lo que estaba diciendo. Lisa tomó un control remoto de su bolsillo y apuntó a una pequeña pantalla sobre la mesa. La pantalla se iluminó por un segundo antes de mostrar un plano exterior de la casa.

Lori ahogó un jadeo cuando vio aquello. Sabía que cada año había personas que intentaban entrar en la casa, incluso antes de que Lisa naciera e instalara el sistema de seguridad había personas que disparaban a casa e incluso trataban de traspasar la cerca eléctrica. Pero esto…

Había más de una docena de personas afuera de la casa Loud. Todas ellas estaban disparando contra la casa o arrojando granadas y bombas molotov. Lori no podía ver sus caras ya que todos ellos estaban cubiertos. Pero algunos tenían carteles que tenían pintados "Muerte a los Loud" con letras grandes y rojas. Otros tenían dibujos de ella y sus hermanas muriendo de formas dolorosas.

-Pero… ¿Qué es esto? –Lori apenas pudo articular.

-La razón de que exista mi sistema de seguridad. –Lisa contestó. –Dejarlo caer ahora sería lo mismo a suicidarnos.

-P-pero Lincoln. ¿Qué será de Lincoln? –Lori gritó. –Él está ahí afuera. ¿Y si ya está en camino? ¿Y si se cruza con esas personas? ¿Cómo vamos a dejarlo entrar?

Si nuestro hermano se aproxima hay un 93,78 % de probabilidades de que sea asesinado por cualquiera de aquellas personas. En el peor de los casos será utilizado como rehén para forzarnos a salir y matarnos a todos. –Lisa tecleó algunos códigos en su teclado y algunos monitores bajaron del techo. Las pantallas se iluminaron y Lori pudo ver varias zonas de Royal Woods. La visión de la locura que estaba contemplando la dejó sin habla. –…Suponiendo claro, que Lincoln continúe siendo un organismo funcional.

Una de las pantallas mostraba a un grupo de chicos arrastrando a un hombre fuera de un callejón y golpeándolo con palas mientras se reían. Otra mostraba algo similar, pero en lugar de matar a un hombre a golpes, reunían a más de uno y comenzaban a arrojarles baldes de lo que Lori reconoció como gasolina. En una de las pantallas más alejadas Lori pudo ver a un hombre arrancándole la ropa a una chica mientras otros dos la sostienen, cerca de la chica parecía haber distintos cuerpos, posiblemente sus compañeros. Ahora todos muertos.

Las lagrimas acudieron rápidamente a los ojos de Lori mientras sentía como su estomago comenzaba a revolverse.

-Hay un balde en la esquina si lo necesitas. Comprendo que no es una visión agradable. –Lisa tecleó nuevamente y las pantallas cambiaron, esta vez Lori pudo reconocer las calles adyacentes a su casa. No por eso la visión se volvía mejor. En algunas de ellas era incluso peor. –Por ahora no ha habido rastro de Lincoln, y si demuestra ser más inteligente de lo que ha demostrado hasta ahora, entonces no se acercará aquí.

-¿Pero como…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué es? ¡Lily! –Lori recordó a Lily y fue a asegurase de que estuviera dormida. No necesitaba que la bebé fuera expuesta a este tipo de cosas.

-Esta dormida. –Lisa continuó.

-¿Qué era eso Lisa? ¿Por que aparecían distintas partes de Royal Woods?

-Es parte de una investigación. –Lisa contestó.

Lori esperó a que continuara, pero Lisa no dijo nada más.

-¿Qué clase de investigación? No creo que puedas aprender algo de todo ese horror.

Lisa continuó tecleando y cambiando la pantalla a distintas partes de Royal Woods. Todas ellas eran cercanas a la casa, pero con cada cambio se alejaban cada vez más y más. Entonces regresaron a las imágenes del principió. Lori sintió la bilis subiendo por su garganta cuando vio como aquellos cuerpos bañados en gasolina ya estaban ardiendo y corriendo sin control mientras aquellos enfermos se reían.

-Esta son todas las cámaras que pude interceptar, contando aquellas que yo misma plante antes de la llegada de la purga. Desde el inicio no ha habido señales de Lincoln. –Lisa se ajustó las gafas. –Intenté usar un programa de búsqueda que me alertara de cuando Lincoln estuviera cerca, pero hasta ahora no ha reaccionado.

-¿Cómo?

Miró directamente a Lori. –Desde que nuestro hermano fue… llevado al punto acordado… –Otra forma de decir: abandonado. –…No ha habido rastro de él en ninguno de los puntos.

-Pero eso fue hace más de dos horas. ¡Lincoln ya tendría que estar aquí!

-Factores externos pudieron haber tenido lugar en su camino a casa.

-¿A que te refieres? –Lori lo sabía. Pero simplemente había preferido no pensar en eso.

-Fue interceptado por alguna trama. Fue secuestrado. Tuvo un accidente. Incluso existe la posibilidad de que no hubiera querido regresar a casa.

-¿Por qué no querría regresar? ¡Somos su familia! –Lori le gritó.

-Una familia que lo arroja a dos horas de una zona segura el mismo día que iniciará uno de los eventos más brutales y sanguinarios que la humanidad haya conocido. –Lisa dijo sin mirarla. –Por un simple video escolar.

Lori se mordió el labio inferior. Eso era cierto. Ella misma podía ver lo ridículo que era ahora. Fue un video de un niño de once años. Incuso había publicado tres más de él haciendo el ridículo para disculparse. Debieron haberlo dejado pasar hace tiempo, pero muchas de sus hermanas simplemente no podían.

Lisa incluida.

-No creo que seas la mejor persona para decírmelo, Lisa. –Murmuró. –Tú estuviste de acuerdo con la idea.

-Parece ser que… me dejé llevar un poco más por mi lado emocional que por el racional. –Tosió un poco en su mano.

-Eso significa que cometiste un error.

Lisa no contestó y Lori lo tomó como un sí.

-Lisa, tengo que encontrarlo. No puedo dejarlo afuera. No después de lo que vi.

-Imposible. –Lisa contestó.

-¡Encuentra un modo! Eres lista. Seguramente podrás pensar en una forma de evitar a esos sujetos de afuera y-

-El sistema de seguridad no se levantará hasta después de terminada la purga. Nada entra nada sale.

Lori pestañó un poco mientras la miraba.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Cuando cree este sistema de seguridad quería que fuera perfecto. Y, conociendo a algunas de nuestras hermanas, no podía arriesgarme a que cualquiera pudiera levantarlo. Aun si fuera por accidente.

-Lisa. ¿A que te refieres?

-El sistema de seguridad se levantará una vez la purga finalice… Sólo en ese momento. Yo… no puedo levantarlo desde el interior.

-¡¿Qué?! –Lori gritó tan fuerte que despertó a Lily.

La pequeña bebé comenzó a llorar sin control. Lisa se apresuró para ocultar las pantallas antes de que Lily pudiera ver algo de toda esa locura.

-¿Qué esperabas? –Lisa dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Lily. –No me iba a arriesgar a que alguien como Leni lo echara todo a perder fruto de alguna estupidez. Estamos hablando de nuestras vidas aquí.

-Y la vida de Lincoln allá afuera, Lisa.

-Aun así, me tomaría toda la noche reconfigurar el sistema. –Comenzó a mecer a Lily para calmarla. –Para cuando lo logre, el sistema de seguridad ya se habrá levantado por si mismo.

-¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Estamos atrapadas aquí adentro y Lincoln está allá afuera? ¿Y si regresa? ¿Y si puede evitar a ese grupo de locos? ¿Cómo va a entrar aquí?

-No podrá. –Lisa dijo fríamente. –Como dije. Cree este sistema de seguridad para que nadie de adentro pueda echarlo a perder. Estamos encerradas hasta las seis.

La hora seis macaba el final de la purga, y para eso aun faltaba mucho tiempo. Demasiadas cosas podrían suceder en ese tiempo. Lori no quería ni imaginare qué.

-Lisa… –Las siguientes palabras eran muy difíciles para Lori. –¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que Lincoln salga con vida de todo esto?

Lisa al principio no contestó, se concentró en Lily y en calmarla. Tendría que volver a cambiar sus pañales.

-Lisa.

-No podría saberlo. –Lisa contesto. –No sé como serán las cosas en toda Royal Woods. Si las cosas son mejores por donde Lincoln esté… entonces podría tener posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-¿Pero si no lo son? –Lori no quería pensar en eso. La idea de que Lincoln pudiera… de que algo malo pudiera pasarle. ¡Jamás tendría que haberlo dejado ahí!

-En ese caso… –Lisa trató de encontrar alguna palabra en su extenso vocabulario para continuar. Algo que aliviara el impacto en Lori y en ella misma. Pero no podía encontrar nada. Todo lo que podía hacer era guardar silencio. Era lo suficientemente lista para saber que pasaría con Lincoln, y Lori también. ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo en voz alta entonces?

Lori esperó. Pero ella ya sabía lo que Lisa quería decir pero no podía.

Y eso la estaba desgarrando.

Una imagen de Lincoln rogándole porque no lo dejara cruzó por su mente y sintió las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas. Aquel pequeño niño asustado que sólo quería ir a casa y al que Lori no le dio una segunda mirada mientras lo abandonaba en el bosque a dos horas de casa. Ninguna de ellas pensó que algo como esto pudiera pasar. O simplemente no querían creerlo.

Lincoln. Su pequeño hermano de escasos once años de edad estaba sólo en la purga, asustado y quizás en peligro. Cada segundo que pasara Lori recordaría lo que vio en esas pantallas y pensaría en Lincoln.

-Avísame si encuentras algo, Lisa.

Lisa acostó a Lily en su cuna y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Lori salió de la habitación de Lisa y se apoyó contra la pared junto a ella mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. Su maquillaje se había descorrido y manchaba toda su cara. Sacó su celular y pensó en llamar a Bobby, pero recordó que no tenía señal mientras la casa estuviera sellada. Lisa estaba conectada directamente por una red subterránea, por lo que podía fácilmente conectarse, pero eso no se extendía a celulares.

-¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? –Lori no tenía ni idea de que hacer. No podía salir a buscar a Lincoln. No podía hacer nada más que esperar a que la purga terminara para poder hacer algo. Pero temía que para entonces ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Si es que ya no era demasiado tarde.

* * *

Lola y Lana se encontraban abrazándose en la cama de Lola. Ninguna de las dos se sentía bien en esa noche. Especialmente desde la discusión de abajo. Así no se suponía que eran las noches de la purga. Cada noche de la purga la pasaban en familia viendo películas y comiendo comida chatarra hasta quedar dormidos. Siempre en brazos de sus hermanos. Todos se protegían mutuamente.

Pero esta noche era diferente.

Lincoln no había llegado a casa, y parecía haber estallado una muy fuerte pelea abajo. Quizás las gemelas fueran demasiado jóvenes para entender sobre la naturaleza de aquella noche, pero sabían que era una noche donde ocurrían cosas muy malas. En la escuela y en la televisión las personas no dejaban de decir que era una noche donde las personas se portan realmente mal y lastiman a otros. Pero no de la forma que ellas conocen, si no de una forma mucho pero.

Se suponía que estaban a salvo mientras el sistema de seguridad estuviera activo, pero Lincoln no estaba. Lincoln jamás llegó cuando se supone tendría que llegar, y las cosas en la casa se estaban saliendo de control.

Finalmente Lola y Lana habían decidido quedarse juntas y no salir hasta que la purga hubiera terminado.

No era lo mismo.

Cada noche de la Purga las dos se abrazaban a Lincoln, cada una por un lado, y miraban películas hasta caer rendidas. Entonces Lincoln las llevaba a ambas a la cama con cariño, la última vez incluso se había quedado con ellas y las había cuidado toda la noche. Pero ahora estaban solas.

-¿Por qué crees que Lincoln no llegó? –Sorprendentemente fue Lola quién lo preguntó. Ella realmente se había resentido con Lincoln por el video, a Lana realmente no le importaba mucho que las personas la vieran comer de la basura, no es como si lo estuviera ocultando de todas formas.

-No lo sé. –Lana había esperado que después de esto las cosas se arreglaran. O al menos eso es lo que Lynn había dicho. Que cuando Lincoln pagara por todo esto las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes. ¿Por qué las cosas no podían volver a ser como antes y ya?

¿Por qué todas tenían que enfadarse tanto por un simple video de hace un mes? Pero a Lola realmente le había molestado, y Lana había aprendido a estar siempre del lado de su gemela cuando estaba verdaderamente molesta.

-¿Crees que esté enfadado con nosotras, Lana?

-Por supuesto que no. Es Lincoln. –Eso era algo en lo que Lana podía apoyarse. Lincoln siempre estuvo ahí para ellas. Nunca las abandonó ni las dejó de lado. –Lincoln volverá, y entonces comeremos dulces y nos quedaremos despiertas hasta tarde mientras miramos películas de ranas y princesas.

-Sí. Eso suena bien. –Lola sonaba bastante cansada. Lana rara vez la veía de esa forma, era un aspecto de su hermana que no le agradaba, significaba que estaba muy triste. Tenía que encontrar algo con que animarla, pero no tenía muchas ideas de como.

- _Lincoln sabría._ –Pensó para si misma. –Oye Lola, ¿Por qué no jugamos un rato a la fiesta de té? –Señaló el juego de té con sus invitados de felpa.

-Odias las fiestas de té, Lana.

-¿Entonces podemos jugar con Izzy?

-Creo que prefiero la fiesta de té. –Lola saltó de la cama y comenzó a cambiarse. Las dos estaban en sus ropas para dormir cuando subieron, pero ninguna de ellas creyó que podrían dormir esa noche. –Vamos, serás mi invitada especial en esta fiesta. Al menos hasta que Lincoln llegue para tomar tú lugar.

-No puedo esperar para que eso pase. –Lana no se molestó en cambiarse de ropa para jugar con Lola.

Mientras jugaban a la fiesta de té, Lana no pudo evitar pensar porque Lincoln no había llegado cuando se suponía que tendría que llegar. Le hubiera gustado poder cambiar su voto en aquella reunión, pero lo cierto es que Lola no se lo permitió. Sabía la clase de cosas que Lola podría hacer cuando se enfadaba, pero incluso ella tendría que tener un límite.

-Tiene la bicicleta de Lynn, por lo que no debería tardar mucho. –Lola agregó de repente. –Supongo que con esto estaremos a mano y dejaremos todo atrás. –Esperó por una respuesta de Lana, per esta nunca llegó. –¿Lana?

-¡Ah! Sí. Exactamente eso. Ja ja. –Dijo con torpeza.

Lola lo desestimó y comenzó a servir té a los animales de peluche.

La bicicleta de Lynn.

En cuanto Lola mencionó aquella bicicleta Lana recordó algo que había visto en el patio antes de que se llevaran a Lincoln, y después de que Lynn terminara de comprobarla. Ella simplemente había pasado por casualidad cuando lo vio, y no le había puesto demasiada atención en su momento, pero…

- _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_ –Ella la vio agacharse junto a la bicicleta, pero en ese momento no le importó demasiado y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. No podía recordarlo bien, ¿Pero tenía algo en la mano? Y si era así, ¿Para qué? Ella no era necesariamente una experta en bicicletas. – _¿Qué estabas haciendo, L-_

-Lana. Presta atención. –Lola la regañó mientras la señalaba con su barita. –Estamos en medio de una importante charla sobre el té y los pastelitos.

-S-sí. Mis disculpas, princesa. Simplemente me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos. –Trató de sonar educada para Lola. No tenía porque preocupar a su gemela. Y, posiblemente, lo que había visto no significaba nada. –¿Podría servirme más té? –Levantó su taza. Era mejor no pensar en eso, la familia ya tenía demasiados problemas con la falta de Lincoln como para que ella agregara algo que seguramente no era nada.

* * *

El reloj de la cocina ya había pasado de las dos, y Leni se estaba sintiendo muy intranquila con todo esto. Se encontraba sola frente a una caja de pizza fría. Apenas y había tocado una rodaja. No se sentía con mucho animo para comer pese a tener un poco de hambre.

¿Por qué Lincoln aun seguía afuera? Se suponía que para esta hora ya tendría que haber regresado, entonces podría empezar a utilizar todos sus secretos de belleza para borrar esas feas palabras de su mano. A Leni había dejado de importarle el video desde hace mucho. Todo lo que quería era que su familia volviera a ser la misma de siempre. Que pudieran comer pizza frente a la televisión mientras se abrazaban muy fuerte, eso era lo único bueno que tenía esta noche.

Pero ahora las cosas se habían puesto bastante feas. Lincoln parecía estar en problemas y Lori quería ir a buscarlo, al igual que Lynn, Luna y, posiblemente, todas ellas. Sin Lincoln la casa se sentía realmente aterradora, como una prisión o algo así. Y pensar en que Lincoln pudiera estar afuera no era mucho mejor. Leni sabía que esta noche era peligrosa, y no quería que su Linky resultara herido.

Lincoln era un niño muy amable y dulce que cometió un error, y Leni Loud realmente sabía de cometer errores. Ella misma los comete siempre, todos los días, a toda hora. Y no por eso la echan a la calle. Quizás nadie lo había hecho porque ella era idiota. No era ajena al pensamiento de todos en la casa sobre ella.

Todos menos Lincoln. Él era él único que la trataba como persona. Nunca le decía que era estúpida y siempre se tomaba su tiempo para explicarle algo que no entendía, incluso aprendió a hablar un idioma totalmente nuevo sólo para ella. ¿Cómo alguien tan dulce y encantador como Lincoln podía merecer ser echado de casa por un simple video de hace un mes? Leni ya no recordaba de qué iba el video, y tampoco le importaba.

Todo lo que quería era que Lincoln entrara por la puerta en ese momento con su dulce sonrisa otra vez. No lo había visto sonreír en todo el mes, y eso realmente le afectaba. ¿Por qué le había hecho caso a Lori sobre ignorar a Lincoln? Eran sólo unas palabras escritas con marcador permanente en su mano, pero no por eso tenían que hacerles caso.

Pero Lori se lo había dicho, y ella estaba acostumbrada a obedecerla siempre.

Eso fue un error.

Leni generalmente se da cuenta de sus errores cuando alguien más se los explica, pero ahora se esta dando cuenta por si misma que estar enfadada con Lincoln por absolutamente nada, fue estúpido. Por desgracia se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de ese error. Le hubiera gustado ver la sonrisa de Lincoln cuando le dijera que ya no estaba enfadada con él y darle un fuerte abrazo.

Había tratado de llamarlo, pero su celular no tenía señal alguna. Había olvidado que mientras esas cosas raras rodearan la casa no podrían comunicarse con nadie de afuera. Le hubiera gustado quitarlas un momento para poder hacer una llamada, pero no sabía como, y a Lisa no le gustaba que entrara en su cuarto.

-Lincoln, como te extraño…

Trató de comer un poco de pizza para levantar el ánimo, pero no era como la pizza debería saber. Se supone que debería saber bien, pero Leni no podía encontrar el sabor. La dejó aun lado sin muchos deseos de seguir comiendo. Quizás ahora podría hablar con Lori para preguntarle cuando irían por Lincoln. Leni nunca había querido ver más el rostro sonriente de Lincoln como ahora.

Cuando volviera a ver a Lincoln, lo primero que haría seria abrazarlo muy fuerte y darle muchos besos, ya no le importaba lo que estuviera escrito en su mano. Aun si desobedecía a Lori, realmente quería recuperar su relación con Lincoln. Todas deberían. Fue sólo un video tonto.

* * *

 **NA: Como dije antes, ninguna sabe lo que Lincoln a tenido que sufrir, o lo que sufrirá a lo largo de las horas. Aun…**

 **La angustia está más del lado de Luan, cuya sonrisa y sentido del humor se han ido por el drenaje, sin mencionar la ira y odio hacia sus hermanas y, más que nada, ella misma. Ella siente que pudo haber hecho algo para evitarlo, pero en lugar de eso se quedó callada y dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso. En cuanto a Luna, ella se a dado cuenta tarde de que Lincoln es un niño de once años que filmó un video estúpido. Por lo que está destrozada por dentro.**

 **Lynn sigue enfadada con Lincoln por el video, pero está preocupada por su hermanito. Pero aun así no puede dejar las cosas atrás tan fácilmente y se refugia en la idea de que Lincoln estará bien, o de que llegarán para rescatarlo (Posiblemente el pasar tanto tiempo con Lucy pudo haber afectado un poco sus ideas de la purga). Aun así, esta molesta por como las cosas han resultado.**

 **En cuanto a Lucy, bueno, ella está celosa de Lincoln. Para ella, Lincoln está cumpliendo su sueño de presenciar la purga con sus propios ojos, y no lo considera merecedor de ese privilegio. Aun así, parte de ella está feliz porque sabe que Lincoln está atrapado en su peor pesadilla. Por supuesto, también está un poco preocupada, pero ni por un minuto cree que las cosas podrían salirse de las manos. Al fin y al cabo para ella Lincoln será sólo un espectador asustado.**

 **Con las gemelas tuve mayor problemas (Las dos no pueden pasar un día sin estarse peleando por algo), ellas están solas y asustadas. Saben que la purga es mala, pero siempre estuvieron rodeadas por sus hermanos en este día. Ahora las cosas son diferentes y tratan de refugiarse en ellas mismas. (Y sí, Lana vio al responsable de todas las penurias de Lincoln)**

 **Lori se dio cuenta de que es una mierda de hermana, y pudo ver parte del infierno que hay afuera de aquellos muros blindados y que las protegen de los monstruos del exterior. Eso sólo aumentará sus miedos hacia Lincoln y el sentimiento de que fue una mierda de hermana que lentamente la mata por dentro. (Le afectará muy internamente ya que fue ella la que lo abandonó en medio de la nada)**

 **Leni está sola y comenzará a pensar por si misma en lugar de hacerle caso a un montón de palabras en su mano. Ella realmente quiere a Lincoln y desea poder darle un fuerte abrazo y que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes.**

 **Lisa pasará la noche buscando a Lincoln con sus monitores o tratando de encontrar aunque sea una pista de donde está. (Lo que la llevará a encontrarse con más de lo que su pequeña mente de cuatro años esté dispuesta a soportar) Por cierto, en cuanto a la investigación de Lisa, ella estaba interesada en aquellas personas que participan en la purga y que, aparentemente, pueden seguir teniendo una vida normal después de aquella noche.**

 **Si, supongo que pude haberlo hecho mejor. Pero tomando en cuenta de que es la noche de la purga y que cada hermana está tratando de superarlo como pude sin Lincoln, las cosas se complican bastante.**

 **Pero como dije antes, nadie dirá que no lo intenté.**

 **El verdadero infierno que les cambiará la vida a todas será en el epilogo. (Trataré de hacerlo mejor en ese momento)**

 **Antes que se me olvide, algunos de ustedes posiblemente querrían ver a Luan pateándole el culo a Lynn, y pese a que una confrontación física entre Lynn y Luan pueda ser posible en estás horas de angustia, no olvidemos que Lynn es cinta negra segundo dan, mientras que Luan es una comediante. Aunque Luan tenga todo derecho en partirle la mandarina en gajos a Lynn, ella sería la que no saldría bien parada de ese combate.**

 **Espero al menso haber escrito algo decente de ser leído, sientance libres de criticarme y darme concejos (miren que todos ellos me han servido para mejorar el fic).**

 **Hasta la última hora.**

 **PS: me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía. (Sí, esta este mensaje será recurrente)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sexta Hora**

 **Fin**

 **…**

-Carajo. –Era lo mejor que Rick podía decir en ese momento. Cuando logró forzar la puerta lo primero que vio fue a aquella prostituta drogada echándose un pedo, pero al voltear la cabeza no sólo no encontró a aquel niño, pero vio el cuerpo de Mike aun desangrándose en el suelo. Dudaba mucho que aquella chica le dijera lo que había pasado.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos desde que había publicado el video por redes privadas, sólo abiertas durante la purga, cuando había recibido más de un centenar de visitas, y en diez minutos ya eran miles. Fue cuando comenzó la puja. Había enfermos que querían ver un trio, o hasta un cuarteto con ese niño. Otros querían verlo gritar por su mami mientras Mike se lo cogía por el culo y le daba de nalgadas.

El destino del niño se decidiría por aquel que pagara más. Se hizo una urna para aquellos que querían verlo violado de la manera más salvaje y horrible antes de matarlo, otra para simplemente violarlo hasta que no diera más y dejar su cuerpecito a Dios, otro para simplemente matarlo de una vez, y un último para aquellos que querían que viviera. A veces Rick se preguntaba por qué aun ponía ese pozo.

Nadie quería que la victima viviera.

Rick se hacía rico con las muertes o violaciones brutales, y las dos juntas siempre le daban unos cuantos miles. En el caso de ese mocoso recibiría más de ochenta mil por una violación brutal, para finalmente cortar su pene y genitales mientras aun estaba vivo. Incluso se estaba discutiendo por que parte empezar a cortar cuando apareció un mensaje de último minuto.

Rick tuvo que leer aquel mensaje tres veces para encontrarle un sentido. El usuario era nuevo, incluso tenía una imagen de perfil: unas enormes gafas, algo que rara vez se ve en esas redes. El caso es que el nuevo pujante le había ofrecido más de cien mil por que viviera, es más, había prometido otros cincuenta mil si mataba a Mike.

Al principió Rick creyó que se trataba de otro de esos crack que siempre se metían en su red para trolear y fantasear, pero el pujante le prometió la mitad ahora y la otra cuando todo estuviera hecho. Rick sólo pudo ver como su número de cuenta crecía en cincuenta mil.

En esos momentos se encontró en un dilema. Ya tenía cincuenta mil, por lo que sólo podría permitir que Rick violara y cortara los genitales del niño, de ser así entonces tendría otros ochenta mil. Así de simple se garantizaba ciento treinta mil. Por otro lado, si dejaba vivo al niño y mataba a Mike, tendría ciento cincuenta mil.

No tuvo que pensárselo mucho.

Lo malo de todo esto es que Mike estaba desangrándose en el piso y el niño no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Le dio una patada al cuerpo de Mike para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto: sí. Totalmente muerto. La herida parecía ser de bala, una pequeña, pero había resultado ser mortal cuando destrozó la arteria carótida del pobre desgraciado.

- _Al menos la mitad del trabajo está hecho._

Mike estaba muerto, esos cincuenta mil ya son suyos.

Sacó su arma y se paseó por alrededor de la habitación. La puerta había sido cerrada dese dentro, por lo que el responsable tendría que estar a simple vista o detrás de los sofás. Pero a parte de la prostituta no encontró a nadie. Sólo por las dudas le dio un disparo a quemarropa directo a la cabeza, el impacto torció su cuello con un tétrico sonido de huesos rotos y la hizo caer del sofá como un trapo viejo.

A Rick siempre le dio asco ese tipo de mujeres de todas formas.

La ventana abierta llamó su atención. Era imposible que alguien hubiera salido de ahí con un niño prácticamente moribundo en brazos, pero su profesión a veces lo llevaba a ver las cosas más asombrosas. Por lo que, con cuidado, se asomó por la ventana y comenzó a buscar.

-¡Ah, maldita sea! Hay van mis ciento cincuenta mil. –Enfundó el arma mientras observaba el cuerpo de Lincoln totalmente inmóvil en un montón de basura. No parecía que su pecho estuviera moviéndose, y su cabeza reposaba entre un montón de basura maloliente mientras uno de sus brazos parecía haberse roto bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. Parecía un maniquí al que han tirado a la basura y les ha importado una mierda como caiga.

Siempre podía decir que aceptó los treinta mil de aquellos que pedían una muerte inmediata, pero eso pondría su credibilidad en riesgo y perdería usuarios. Era mejor perder a un usuario nuevo y desconocido, que a miles de usuarios que pagaban cada año. Al final tendría que conformarse con cincuenta mil ese año, lo bueno es que ya no tenía que compartirlos con Mike. Y podía encontrar a alguien tan enfermo como él cuando se le diera la gana, tenía toda una lista en su ordenador.

-¡Donde está hijo de puta! –Matilde entró sin ningún tipo de cuidado mientras le gritaba a Rick. Detrás de ella iban su padre y hermano, ninguno de ellos parecía muy feliz.

-¿Qué quieren? –La familia. Rick había hecho negocios con ellos en años anteriores, y tenía que admitir que los muy putos sabían como causar que el estomago se le revolviera.

-Al niño. Es nuestro invitado especial. ¡Y la votación está apunto de iniciar! –Gritó Matilde mientras se acercaba más a Rick.

-¿El niño era suyo? Mike lo vio correr como un loco por los pasillos y simplemente se lo llevó.

-Es nuestro, y lo queremos de vuelta, Rick. –Matilde parecía lista para cortarle las pelotas como al infeliz del último video que habían grabado juntos. Parecía tener mucho interés en aquel niño. Lastima para ella.

-Cariño, tranquila. Estoy segur de que Rick nos devolverá a nuestro invitado si se lo pedimos con cortesía. –El padre de aquella puta se acercó por detrás y le susurró al oído mientras le acariciaba el culo y una teta. Rick sentía deseos de vomitar cada vez que veía aquellas depravaciones entre miembros de una misma familia.

Matías se adelantó. –Sólo danos al nene, ¿Bien? La purga casi termina y sólo nos están esperando porque les prometimos al niño.

Rick señaló la ventana. –Se fue volando. –Sintió placer al ver las sonrisas borrándose del rostro de aquellos enfermos.

-¿Cómo que se fue volando pelotudo? –Matilde se liberó de los brazos de su padre y se fue corriendo hacia la ventana. –Hijo de mil puta. –Le gritó a Rick cuando se asomó por la ventana. –¿Tienes idea de todo lo que íbamos a hacerle al pendejo?

Rick tenía una ligera idea de qué, pero a menos que le permitieran filmarlo y comercializarlo no le interesaba.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño? –Aquel hombre se adelantó también. Miró a Rick con ojos amenazadores cuando pasó junto a él y se asomó por la ventana.

-¿Qué? ¿No sabía volar? –Rick mencionó mientras se cruzó de brazos. –Así lo encontré cuando llegué, así que guárdense sus quejas. Yo también perdí dinero, y no estoy de humor para soportarlo.

Aquel hombre movió su cabeza lentamente mientras miraba a Rick de forma amenazante. Rick apenas reaccionó, se había encontrado con personas así todo el tiempo. Personas que creían que sólo sus ojos servían para hacer que alguien se cagara en sus pantalones.

-Ahora, ahora. –Aquel hombre se acercó con una sonrisa. –Creo que tenemos un problema, Rick, mi buen amigo.

-No soy tú amigo. –Rick contestó.

-Me lastima que me digas eso. Después de todo lo que hemos hecho en el pasado. –Se rio un poco. Posiblemente rememorando los viejos tiempos.

Rick pudo escuchar a Matías moviéndose detrás de él mientras su padre se acercaba.

-Parece que nos has quitado a nuestro invitado especial.

-No es mi culpa si alguien tiró al niño por la ventana. –Lo que tenía que averiguar era como. No es como si fuera a creer que ese niño había sacado un arma, había matado a Mike y después se había suicidado.

Aquel hombre puso su mano en el hombro de Rick.

-Mira Rick, yo-¡AHHH!

Rick tomó aquella mano entre el dedo índice y lo retorció con un movimiento rápido. Lanzó una patada hacia los bajos de Matías cuando se acercó y lo obligó a arrodillarse por el dolor. Con su mano libre sacó rápidamente una pistola y le apuntó a Matilde antes de que sacara la suya.

-Ahora, me molesta que me hables en ese tono. ¿Entendiste Marcos? –Aumentó la presión mientras le retorcía tanto la mano como los dedos. –¿Entendiste?

-S-sí. Mierda. –Marcos jadeó del dolor.

-Me importa una mierda lo que iban a hacer o no con el niño. Pero alguien se les adelantó y ya está. ¿Bien? Ahora quiero que salgan por esa puerta y me dejen de reventar las pelotas lo que quede de la purga. –Volvió a retorcer los dedos de Marcos. –¿Bien?

-B-bien. Dios. –Marcos aceptó inmediatamente. Personas como Marcos siempre lo hacían cuando sentían un poco de dolor, o cuando tenían un arma apuntándoles. Tratar con esas personas que pierden todo el valor y se arrastran ante la más pequeña muestra de superioridad era lo que más le gustaba a Rick de su trabajo. Y en la purga podía verlo a diario. Quizás no fue una mala noche después de todo, al menos no totalmente.

-Ahora toma a tus bastardos y lárgate. –Soltó la mano de Marcos mientras lo tiraba hacia la puerta.

Marcos no dijo nada. Lo miró con unos ojos que por un segundo prometieron una repercusión, pero todo deseo de daño se borró cuando vio la pistola y simplemente quedó el sudor que corría por la frente de Marcos.

-Vámonos chicos.

Esto no iba a quedar así. Eso era lo que Rick vio en los ojos de Marcos mientras tomaba a sus hijos y se iba. Lo había humillado frente a la hija que se follaba cada purga y al hijo que seguramente se pasaba el resto del año golpeando mientras inventaba nuevas formas de no dejar marca. Personas así se creen tan poderosas hasta que encuentran a un cabrón más grande que ellos, generalmente alguien que no teme darles un golpe o tiene un arma.

Bien poco que le importaba a Rick. Personas como Marcos y su asquerosa familia jamás podrían hacerle nada.

Sacó una tableta y se sentó en el sillón. Pateó el cuerpo de la prostituta para tener más espacio y se acomodó como más le gustaba. Se conectó a la red y vio que tenía un mensaje de aquel pujante anónimo.

 _¿El niño?_

Así de simple. Iba directo al punto, eso era algo que a Rick le gustaba en una persona.

 _Mike está muerto._

Sacó una fotografía al cuerpo de Mike y la mandó junto al mensaje. Tenía que aclarar es punto antes. Quizás a aquella persona le interesara hacer negocios el próximo año, y de ser así, al menos tendría que creer que Rick era confiable en sus negocios. Siempre que no hubiera alguna otra ventaja monetaria en algún otro lado.

 _El niño._

Volvió a escribir.

Rick se paró sin muchas ganas y se acercó a la ventana. Como esperaba, el niño aun esta entre la basura. Le sacó una foto y la mandó junto un mensaje.

 _Muerto. Alguien lo tiró desde la ventana. No te devolveré el depósito._

Esperó por una respuesta, pero después de cinco minutos sin nada, el perfil simplemente se desconectó. Rick negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y esperaba a que terminara la purga.

* * *

Lincoln abrió los ojos lentamente. Todo lo que veía era el oscuro cielo estrellado mientras un terrible olor a podrido viajaba por sus fosas nasales. Al principio pensó que era su propio cuerpo que despedía ese sucio olor, y no estaría muy lejos de la verdad. Pero lo que realmente apestaba eran las bolsas oscuras en las que había caído.

-Tienes que levantarte, Lincoln. –Lidy le susurró con dulzura mientras acariciaba su frente. Aquellos suaves dedos lo reconfortaron mientras miraba el tierno rostro de aquella dulce niña.

-E-estoy… cansado… –Tosió y algunas gotas de sangre salieron de su boca. Se sentía tan mal. Su brazo le dolía mucho, pero apenas tenía energías para gritar de dolor.

-Lo sé. –Lidy le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Has sido muy fuerte hasta ahora, pero sólo te pido que seas fuerte por un poco más de tiempo. –Lidy tomó su brazo sano y lo impulsó hacia arriba. –Vamos. Solo un poco más.

Lincoln sintió como era difícilmente impulsado hacia arriba hasta terminar sentado sobre el montón de basura. Todo su mundo daba vueltas mientras trataba de centrarse en Lidy. Su brazo izquierdo había dado un giro en una dirección incorrecta, y no sabía como, pero a su mano derecha había perdido dos uñas mientras que una tercera estaba aun colgante. No recordaba que había pasado durante la caída, todo lo que podía recordar era estar parado frente a la ventana después de…

 _Que estrecho._

Un espeso líquido incoloro salió de su boca junto con algunas gotas de sangre. Se sentía tan sucio. Más sucia que toda la basura en la que estaba sentado. Era como si a su cuerpo desnudo se le hubiera adherido una mugre que se sujetaba a él con colmillos y garras, para luego penetrar lentamente desde su carne hasta el interior de su cuerpo. La sentía subir desde su recto hasta sus intestinos, y de ahí seguir avanzando hasta llegar a su hígado, su estomago, sus pulmones, su corazón. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Lincoln no fuera más que un montón de mugre y desperdicios que camina.

Podía sentir esa verdad reconcomiéndolo desde lo más hondo de si mismo.

Estaba sucio.

* * *

Los delgados dedos de Lidy rodearon los dedos de su mano derecha destrozada. No podía sentir ningún dolor de ese suave agarre. Lidy lo dirigía con cuidado hasta la salida de aquel terreno lleno de basura. Lincoln apenas podía ver por donde caminaba. Su cojera había empeorado en gran medida y sentía un terrible mareo cada vez que avanzaba.

-Lidy… no creo que pueda… –Cayó de rodillas sin soltar la mano de Lidy. Se sentía cada vez peor. Algo dentro de su estomago dolía mucho, no solo eran las nauseas, era otra cosa. Y le costaba terriblemente respirar. Sentía la respiración líquida y cada vez más complicada. –Yo… no creo que pueda salir de aquí. –Jadeó con dificultad. –Me duele mucho.

Lidy caminó detrás de él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Está bien. Shh. Está bien. Lo entiendo. –Lidy lo abrazó con ternura.

Lincoln no había sentido un abrazo tan cálido y reconfortante desde que sus hermanas dejaron de hablarle por ese estúpido video. Quizás la última en abrazarlo así fue Lynn. Aquella niña amante de los deportes que disfrutaba de practicar sus movimientos de lucha y jugar con él. Pero que al final lo había tirado por la fuerza hacia el auto familiar junto con una bicicleta que se daña ante la más leve deformación de tierra.

-Je je… –Se rio un poco pese al dolor que eso le causaba. Había tenido tanto pánico en ese momento que no se había puesto a pensar en todo el castigo que esa bicicleta aguantaba diariamente. ¿Una deformación en la tierra y ya está? Era ridículo.

Pero eso poco importaba ahora.

Lincoln se forzó a si mismo a arrastrarse un poco más hacia adelante. Cada paso que daba era una tortura y su respiración no dejaba de fallarle mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio de sus movimientos. Lidy lo ayudó sosteniendo su cuerpo desde atrás mientras seguía avanzando hacia aquel viejo y derruido sofá donde antes había estado recostado aquel perro viejo.

Sin mucha energía tiró la mitad de su cuerpo sobre ese sofá. Olía a perro viejo y enfermo. Tampoco era muy cómodo, pero era mejor que estar tirado en medio de la tierra. Lincoln subió con toda la energía que le quedaba y se acostó en aquel sofá.

-Tranquilo. Estarás bien, Lincoln. –Lidy lo consoló mientras acariciaba su cabeza y le daba un beso en la frente.

Lincoln sabía que mentía, y le daba las gracias por eso. Todo su cuerpo había sido destrozado desde afuera hacia adentro. Y no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde el inicio de la purga y cuanto tiempo quedaba hasta que fuera la hora final. Ya no podía continuar con esto. El dolor era cada vez peor. Sentía aquella marca de siete en su pectoral izquierdo quemándolo como nunca, y la sangre y semen escurriendo por sus pantalones.

El infierno.

Eso es lo que era la purga. No se trataba de purgar a la bestia al dejarla salir, se trataba simplemente de dejarla salir.

Lincoln podía escuchar todas las explosiones y disparos en la oscura noche de Royal Woods. Parecían estar creciendo en cantidad mientras extrañas luces fosforescentes brillaban en el cielo antes de explotar.

- _¿Fuegos artificiales?_

Eran hermosos. Aquellos fuegos artificiales en la oscuridad de una noche cerrada. La tranquilidad parecía inundar a Lincoln mientras veía ese hermoso espectáculo en medio de aquel infierno.

Lidy acarició su cabeza y comenzó a tararear la misma canción de antes mientras colocaba su cabeza cuidadosamente sobre su regazo.

-Supongo que podré llevarme algo después de todo.

Entonces todo se rompió.

* * *

-No tienes idea de la suerte que tienes niño. –Rick mencionó mientras se acercaba a aquel sofá donde descansaba Lincoln. –Todo lo quería era tirar mi cigarrillo por la ventana cuando te vi arrastrarte hasta este sofá. Seguir moviéndote pese a todo. Eso es tener pelotas. Es una lastima que tenga que arrancártelas.

Había intentado comunicarse nuevamente con aquel usuario, pero le resultó imposible. Finalmente tuvo que comunicar que su compañero estaba muerto, por lo que el pozo de la violación estaba cerrado. A Rick no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de trabajos, no después de otros al menos. No quería contagiarse nada.

Mientras salía del edificio había acordado un nuevo pozo de muerte, pero como faltaba tan poco para el fin de la purga no podía ser algo demasiado lento, pero tampoco muy rápido.

El comentario de arrancarle las pelotas y verlo desangrarse hasta morir había surgido de la nada y había sido positivamente criticado. Finalmente obtendría unos veinte mil por arrancarle las pelotas al niño con una navaja y filmarlo mientras se desangra. Todavía no podía entender como existían personas que se excitaban tanto con la mutilación genital, especialmente hacia los menores. Pero le importaba una mierda mientras pagaran.

Sacó una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo y se acercó a Lincoln.

-Míralo de esta forma, sólo sentirás unos cortes y antes de que termine la hora estarás totalmente libre.

Lincoln volteó su cabeza con dificultad y lo miró fijamente.

De no ser porque aun se movía cualquier persona que lo viera confundiría aquellos ojos con los de un muerto; eran demasiado vacíos, y la droga los había dilatado un poco. Cualquier diría que estaba hablando con un cadáver. Rick esperaba que tuviera suficiente energía para gritar y rogar, a los usuarios les gustaría eso.

Lincoln no hizo nada mientras se acercaba, parecía no tener energías para nada más que no fuera ver a Rick acercarse con su navaja.

-Todavía puedes hacer algo, Lincoln. –Lidy susurró suavemente en su oído.

Rick sacó su tableta y comenzó a conectarse. Tendría que hacer esto en vivo si quería llegar a tiempo. Miró la hora en la tableta y lanzó una pequeña maldición, faltaba demasiado poco, tendría que apresurarse si no quería salir sin nada.

-Vamos, conéctate rápido. –Maldijo mientras levantaba un poco la tableta. Era en esta hora cuando todo se saturaba. –¿Cómo puede tardar tanto esto?

Se acercó a Lincoln mientras esperaba a que su maldita tableta conectara correctamente. No podía haber errores ahora. Miró a Lincoln fugazmente, y fue entonces cuando se quedó quieto.

* * *

Lincoln no podía centrarse bien. Todo le daba vueltas, y la imagen del hombre frente a él parecía estarse distorsionando y dividiendo mientras le apuntaba.

No pudo evitar recordar cuando era más joven y jugaba a los defensores espaciales. En ese tiempo lo hacia con pistolas de juguete que se iluminaban cada vez que presionaba el gatillo, eran muy ligeras y siempre trataba de imaginarse a algún monstruo gigante espacial que volaba en pedazos cada vez que disparaba el juego de luces.

Pero ahora el monstruo era real y se ocultaba tras una piel humana. Lidy sujetó su mano con cuidado y le ayudó a centrarse mientras apuntaba.

-Niño, no tengo tiempo para esto. ¿Entiendes?

No parecía asustado o preocupado. Se le veía más bien molesto mientras Lincoln le apuntaba.

-Supongo que fuiste tú quien le disparó a Mike y luego se arrojó por la ventana. –Se rio un poco. –Realmente tienes que tener pelotas de acero para poder hacer todo eso. Pero tú pequeña aventura se acabó aquí. –Tranquilamente se acercó un poco mientras se tambaleaba de un lado a otro. –¿Te sientes mareado y confundido? Fue una gran caída, y estás temblando mucho. Puedo notar algo de sangre que sale de tu boca y nariz, así que el mayor daño, sin contar tu brazo roto, tiene que ser interno. ¿Quizás tus costillas se rompieron? De ser así entonces podrían haber lacerado uno de tus pulmones, o incluso el estómago. Lo e visto antes, y déjame decirte que no querrás seguir vivo si tienes una laceración en el estomago. –Se tambaleó un poco mientras chocaba sus botas dos veces y se acercaba más directamente. –Es horrible. Toda la porquería de dulces y comidas grasosas dentro de tu pequeña pancita comienza a recorrer tu torrente sanguíneo. La muerte puede tardar horas enteras en llegar. Es lento, y sumamente doloroso. Si supieras lo doloroso que es me estarías rogando por que te corte las pelotas con los dientes.

Lincoln apenas podía escuchar lo que aquel hombre estaba diciendo mientras se acercaba. Todo su mundo se estaba poniendo negro mientras la respiración le fallaba y sentía que algo nuevamente recorría su garganta. Sintió muchas ganas de toser mientras algo le picaba desde adentro. Cada vez se sentía más enfermo.

Todo lo que podía entender es que aquella persona le haría más daño si llegaba hasta él. Pero no sentía que pudiera defenderse realmente. ¿Qué caso tendría al final? Se sentía roto, totalmente destrozado.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo esto? No tenía más de once años de edad.

-Sólo fue… un video. –Susurró.

-Sí. Sólo es un video. –Rick le dijo mientras se acercaba más. –Un simple video y todo se termina.

Por un maldito video terminó en la purga, y ahora por otro video iba a morir.

- _¿Por qué chicas? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Lori? ¿Por qué me odias tanto Lynn? ¿Por qué tengo que pasar por esto por un maldito video que retiré sólo un día después?_

-Estoy cansado. –Dijo con tristeza.

Esto no iba a terminar. Aun si sobrevivía no duraría ni un minuto más en aquel infierno. Había sido lastimado de todas las formas posibles y ya no sentía que pudiera continuar más. Ya no quería continuar.

-Yo también me estoy cansado, niño. –Rick ya había recorrido más de la mitad del camino hacia Lincoln. Sólo tendría que dar dos pasos más para estar en el punto donde pudiera encargarse de aquella pistola. Un golpe bien conectado en la muñeca la desprendería de las manos del niño y podría tomar su video de una buena vez.

-Tan cansado.

Ya… no podía más con todo esto.

-¿Niño? –Una nota de preocupación salió de la voz de Rick. Pero no por él mismo.

Lincoln había desviado la pistola hacia un blanco que no podía fallar.

-Maldita sea, niño. No hagas que esta sea una mala noche para mí también. Suelta la maldita cosa.

Lidy acariciaba la mano de Lincoln mientras la besaba y comenzaba a tararear aquella canción de cuna una vez más.

Ya no había mucho que pudiera importarle a Lincoln en ese momento. Había perdido su cuerpo y su inocencia, y ya no tenía una familia que lo estuviera esperando en casa. Ya no tenía a nada ni a nadie. Lo había perdido todo.

Por un video escolar.

¿Tenía gracia pensar en eso? No, y no creyó que la tendría alguna vez.

-Me quedaré contigo Lincoln. –Lidy susurró. –Siempre estaré contigo.

La voz de Lidy era suave y sumamente reconfortante. Llenaban a Lincoln de paz y lo hacían sentir tan querido como antes creyó que lo querían sus hermanas. Pero posiblemente nunca les importó realmente. Para ellas quizás no fue más que un conejillo de indias, un esclavo, o simplemente un muñeco de prácticas.

-Gracias… –Lincoln susurró.

Rick se lanzó contra Lincoln. Los ojos muertos de aquel niño no podían mentir. Hablaba jodidamente en serio.

La bala hizo que la cabeza revotara un poco antes de que todo su cuerpo cayera flácido sobre el sofá. Lanzó algunos espasmos antes de que se detuviera totalmente y todo quedara en silencio.

-Carajo. Hay van mis veinte mil.

* * *

Lincoln estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala frente al enorme televisor. No sabía cuanto tiempo había estado sentado en ese lugar, o porque sólo estaba viendo estática en la pantalla. Sentía una ligera molestia en la cabeza mientras por fin desviaba su mirada hacia alrededor.

Por alguna razón la casa se veía más grande que antes.

Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a explorarla como si fuera la primera vez que estaba ahí.

La cocina, la sala, el estudio, todo se veía exactamente igual, pero a la vez se veía diferente. Trató de entender como, y sentía que la respuesta penetraba lentamente cada capa de su cerebro, sólo para escaparse nuevamente. Trató de salir al patio para tomar aire y liberar un poco su cabeza, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Intentó forzarla, pero era como tratar de abrir una pared. La puerta ni siquiera temblaba cada vez que tiraba de ella.

-Lincoln. –Una suave voz lo llamó desde atrás.

Lincoln sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de miedo mientras aquella presencia se acercaba a él.

Entonces unos delicados brazos lo rodearon y pudo sentir como aquel cuerpo de unía al suyo en un abrazo lleno de calor.

-¿Lidy?

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, Lincoln. Está arriba.

Lincoln la vio fijamente. Era Lidy. Aquella niña que… ¿Qué? ¿De donde la conocía? ¿Qué hacía en su casa? ¿Por qué se sentía tan confundido cuando la veía? ¿Dónde estaba?

-Vamos, Lincoln. –Lidy tomó su mano. –No puedo esperar para que lo veas. –Se rio con aquella inocencia que sólo poseen los niños.

Lincoln se dejó llevar por aquella dulce niña que le sonreía y siempre estaba dispuesta a demostrarle su cariño.

Pero algo no terminaba de sentiré mal.

* * *

-Vamos, vamos, Lincoln. –Lidy habló con toda la emoción de una niña mientras lo dirigía escaleras arriba.

Lincoln vio una buena cantidad de puertas cerradas. Sabía que la del fondo era el baño, pero no podía recordar muy bien a donde dirigían las otras.

-Te encantará cuando lo veas.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando vio la emoción de Lidy. Aquella linda niña que le transmitía tanta seguridad. Solo verla feliz hacia que se sintiera feliz.

Abrió una de aquellas puertas desconocidas.

La sonrisa de Lincoln lentamente se borró.

Con sus brazos y piernas clavados a una silla, Lincoln pudo ver el cuerpo sangriento de una chica. Su ropa había sido destrozada sin cuidado, y bajo esta pudo ver como sus pechos habían sido cercenados junto a una gran parte de su estomago. Entre sus piernas abiertas Lincoln pudo ver un enorme tuvo al rojo vivo que había sido insertado hasta más no poder dentro de su zona vaginal. El rostro de aquella chica…

 _Lori._

…había sido desfigurado con acido y era totalmente irreconocible.

-¿No es hermoso, Lincoln? –Lidy sonrió junto a él. –Mira, mira. –Señaló hacia la cama, y Lincoln no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada hacia ese punto.

Sobre la cama había un cuerpo totalmente despellejado. Lincoln podía ver sus músculos sangrantes manchando las sabanas en gran medida mientras se retorcía. _Aun está viva._ El cuerpo respiraba pesadamente por una boca carente de dientes. Lo más impactante de todo es que la piel parecía haber sido usada para hacer un vestido que había sido elegantemente colocado en un maniquí junto a la cama. El sombrero que adornaba el maniquí había sido hecho con la piel y cabellos de…

 _Leni._

…aquella pobre chica

-Es hermoso, ¿No crees, Lincoln?

Lincoln retrocedió hasta alejarse de la puerta.

Era horrible. Pero por alguna razón esas palabras no podían salir de su boca.

-Pero no es todo, Linky. –Lidy le giñó un ojo. –Sígueme. –Tomó a Lincoln del brazo y lo dirigió hacia otra de las puertas. Lincoln se encontró sin energía para impedirlo.

Al abrir la puerta Lincoln se encontró con otro macabro espectáculo.

La música dentro del cuarto era tan fuerte que de no ser por el horror que estaba presenciando seguramente se hubiera tapado los oídos mientras presionaba sus dientes.

Atada a una silla había una chica cuya cabeza se movía descontroladamente, pese a ser solo la mitad de una cabeza. La terrible música salía de unos audífonos que ahora colgaban de su cuello. Sólo el retumbar de esa música cerca de su cabeza era suficiente para mover la cabeza de…

 _Luna._

…de un lado a otro. Mientras que un lado de la cabeza estaba totalmente destruido, el otro estaba hinchado y el ojo había salido de su cuenca y colgaba mientras se movía sin control por la música.

Otro cuerpo estaba tirado en el piso frente a él. A Este lo habían maquillado de payaso con su propia sangre y la sonrisa en su cara había sido formada al cortar sus mejillas a cuchillo. Sus manos habían sido cortadas y cocidas con hilos de alambre a unos guantes gigantes, mientras que sus pies habían sido martillados hasta volverse totalmente planos. El dolor de…

 _Luan._

…la chica podía ser visto detrás de aquél aspecto macabramente cómico.

La boca de Lincoln tembló mientras un grito parecía apunto de salir.

-¿A que no adivinas, Lincoln? –Lidy habló con dulzura mientras la abrazaba desde la espalda y susurraba delicadas palabras en su oído. –Todavía hay más.

No. Lincoln sentía que no podría aguantar más.

Lidy lo arrastró con dulzura hacia otra de las puertas.

Lincoln sentía que podía reconocer esta de algún lado, y tenía mucho miedo de entrar.

Lidy la empujó con delicadeza y la puerta se abrió.

Lincoln pudo ver un cuerpo colgado con ganchos en medio de la habitación. Los ganchos atravesaban sus hombros, pare de su estomago y sus caderas. Era lo único que podían atravesar, ya que el cuerpo carecía totalmente de brazos y piernas. Los cuatro órganos parecían haber sido cortados a serrucho mientras que habían quemado la carne destrozada de…

 _Lynn._

…la chica para detener la hemorragia.

-Me tomé el tiempo con ella. –Lidy susurró. –Ella es quien más te lastimó. Así que tenía que sufrir más.

Lincoln pudo ver lo que parecía un palo de escoba que parecía salir del recto de aquella chica.

Y lo peor de todo es que estaba viva. ¡Viva! Los ojos carentes de parpados de esa chica se movían sin control de un lado a otro en busca de ayuda.

Lincoln sintió deseos de extender su mano y ayudarle de alguna forma, pero se encontró paralizado cuando el suave tacto de Lidy tomó su mano y la apretó del mismo modo en que se presiona la mano de una pareja al ver un hermoso espectáculo.

Lincoln apenas tuvo fuerzas para voltear su cabeza, y se encontró con otro cuerpo en aquella habitación.

Este cuerpo también estaba colgado de ganchos, pero a diferencia de la chica frente a él estos eran más pequeños y las cadenas eran puros hilos. Esos ganchos como anzuelos estaban clavados en sus pezones y clítoris, otros dos estaban unidos a sus labios vaginales y parecían abrirlos lo suficiente para que Lincoln viera lo que parecía ser una cadena de bicicleta que había sido puesta por la fuerza dentro de…

 _Lucy._

…esa chica. Otro gancho había sido clavado en su oreja izquierda y permitía que diera la cara directamente a la puerta. Lincoln pudo ver la marca de pequeños sietes grabadas a fuego en todo su rostro, y una boca sin lengua.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por fin por las mejillas de Lincoln. Lidy comenzó a beber sus lágrimas con pequeños besos en sus mejillas. Miró a Lincoln a sólo un centímetro de distancia y sonrió con inocencia mientras hablaba.

-Sígueme.

Lincoln se dejó arrastrar sin fuerzas. Volteó una última vez para ver el cuerpo aun colgante de Lynn antes de que la puerta se cerrara por si sola.

Aquella puerta. Dos vidas que Lincoln quería mucho estaban detrás de esa puerta.

Lidy volvió a empujar la puerta con suavidad y se abrió fácilmente.

Lo que Lincoln vio fue aberrante, pero nada que no hubiera esperado después de lo que había visto antes.

El cuerpo destrozado de una pequeña niña estaba fragmentado sobre la mesa. Su sangre repartida en pequeñas tazas de té y sus órganos sobre pequeños platos como si fueran bollos y pasteles. La cabeza de…

 _Lola._

…aquella niña estaba en medio de la mesa con una pequeña vela enterrada en medio de su cabeza y derritiéndose lentamente mientras la cera caliente corría por su pequeña frente. Sus invitados de peluche parecían haber sido rellenados con las sobras de sus tripas y carne, todos ello escurrían una gran cantidad de sangre.

Una niña, cuyo rostro Lincoln apenas podía reconocer se encontraba encerrada en lo que parecía ser un ataúd de cristal cuyo contenido, además de contener el cuerpo desnudo de la niña, había sido llenado de distintas cantidades de lagartijas y ranas. Al no contar con nada para comer ni beber, las alimañas habían optado por el cuerpo de…

 _Lana._

…la niña. Posiblemente había sido herido desde antes para atraer a aquellos reptiles. Y en cuanto sintieron hambre, comenzaron a comerse viva a aquella niña sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Lincoln ya no sabía como debería sentirse después de tanto horror. Sólo podía sentir a Lidy abrazando su cuerpo desde su espalda mientras lo acariciaba con ternura. ¿Cómo podía haberse emocionado antes al saber sobre todo esto? ¿Cómo pudo hablarle como si esto fuera la sorpresa más grande y maravillosa que podría tener? Sin lugar a dudas fue una sorpresa, pero una sorpresa horrible.

-Una última puerta. –Dijo finalmente.

Lincoln sentía sus pies cubiertos de cemento. Le era imposible moverse.

Nuevamente Lidy tomó su brazo con cariño mientras lo dirigía. Cada acción de Lidy con él siempre estaba cargada de cariño, amor y confianza. Así es como lo sentía Lincoln. Lidy le transmitía seguridad y amor, incluso en esos momentos sus acciones siempre estaban cargadas con un amor que Lincoln sentía en todo su ser cada vez que lo tocaba.

Jamás tuvo una oportunidad de resistirse a ella.

Lidy abrió la última puerta con la misma confianza y sonrisa infantiles de siempre. Se rio un poco mientras se sonrojaba, como si aquí estuviera el fruto de todo su esfuerzo y estuviera esperando un alago.

Lincoln no podía entender como no había vomitado aun, después de todo lo que había visto antes no le sorprendería perder todo sus órganos de una vez.

La imagen de una pequeña niña atada a una mesa de metal fue lo que lo recibió. Su boca y ojos estaban abiertos enormemente, casi tan grandes como lo era el agujero en su estomago. El agujero era tan grande que dejaba al descubierto sus huesos, pero carecía de órganos internos. Las paredes internas de su cuerpo parecían haber sido quemadas, Lincoln podía oler el olor a distintos tipos de ácidos en el aire.

Había hecho que…

 _Lisa._

…la niña, bebiera una gran cantidad del liquido de aquellos tubos vacíos que ahora descansaban junto a la mesa, y la había dejado derretirse de adentro hacia afuera. Las lágrimas secas y vomito que escapaban de aquella boca demostraban el dolor que debió sentir.

-Ella siempre te uso de conejillo de indias. Sólo le di una probada de su propia medicina, Lincoln. –Lidy susurró desde detrás de él.

Pero Lincoln ignoró el cuerpo de aquella niña y puso toda su atención a una pequeña cuna.

- _No._

No podía ser. Tenía que ser falso.

-Le estaban enseñando a odiarte. –La voz de Lidy seguía tan suave y controlada que Lincoln se sintió culpablemente en calma. –Ella también te habría lastimado, Lincoln.

Lincoln caminó con cuidado hacia la cuna. Un pequeño cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por una sabana que destilaba un olor asqueroso y tenía machas rojas a su alrededor.

No lo pensó mucho cuando retiró la sabana. Y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

El cuerpo de…

 _Lily._

…estaba en condiciones horribles. Habían forzado un tubo dentro de su recto, tapándolo totalmente. Su estomago estaba totalmente hinchado, y cuando parecía apunto de explotar, la habían abierto con una navaja y dejado ver un montón de mierda y desperdicios dentro de ella.

-Al final, Lily no era más que un pequeño saco de mierda. –Lidy se rio con inocencia de su propio chiste.

Lincoln sujetó fuertemente su cabeza mientras retrocedía.

-No. ¡No? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Lidy? ¿Por qué?

-¿No te gusta, Lincoln? –Lidy se acercó, parecía un poco herida por el grito de Lincoln. –Lo siento, debí haber dejado que lo vieras. Pero creí que tantos gritos y suplicas te harían sentir incomodo. –Lidy lo abrazó con fuerza. –Lo siento, hermano.

 _Hermano._

-¡Tú no eres mí hermana! –Lincoln la empujó y Lidy cayó de espaldas frente a él.

-¿Y ellas lo son, Lincoln? –Lidy habló desde el piso. –Ninguna de ellas te merecía. Todas ellas te trataban como un paracito por un simple video, y finalmente te dejaron abandonado en la purga para que murieras. Ellas no son tus hermanas. Son tus verdugos. –Lidy se paró con delicadeza. –Pero yo soy diferente, Lincoln. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. Te apoyare, te respetaré, estaré contigo cuando nadie más pueda, y más que nada, te amaré sin importar qué. –Acarició la cara de Lincoln con suavidad.

-A-a-¡Aléjate de mí! –Lincoln volvió a empujarla y salió de la habitación con terror.

Al salir por la puerta no se encontró en el pasillo, sino en su propio cuarto. O eso creía. Su cuarto anteriormente había sido un armario, pero había sido remodelado cuando llegó la hora de tener su propia habitación. Este era más grande y tenía aun más cosas.

-¿Por qué no tratas de dormir un poco, Lincoln?

Lincoln volteó rápidamente. Encontró a Lidy sentada al borde de una enorme cama. Acarició las sabanas con suavidad.

-Vamos, te cantaré una canción si así lo quieres.

Y Lincoln lo consideró. Por Dios, realmente consideró las palabras de Lidy. Se sentía totalmente agotado. Sus pierna eran cada vez más pesadas y le costaba centrarse. La sola idea de meterse a esa cama y ser consolado por Lidy mientras le cantaba la canción de cuna de su infancia era tan peligrosamente tentadora que Lincoln sintió como sus pies lo dirigían hacia ella.

Lidy extendió su mano dándole la bienvenida.

Lincoln se sentía tan cansado.

- _¡NO!_

Lincoln retrocedió, y toda la neblina se disipó de su cabeza.

Ahora lo recordaba.

La purga. El video. Sus hermanas. Todo.

-¿Qué hago aquí? Yo no debería estar aquí.

-Esta es tú casa Lincoln. Nuestra casa.

-No. No es así. –Lincoln se sujetó la cabeza mientras sentía algo espeso y pegajoso pegarse a su mano. –¿Qué es esto? –Al mirar su mano la vio cubierta sangre que ya estaba coagulando.

-Lincoln, por favor. –Lidy se levantó y se dirigió hacia él. –No necesitas preocuparte por eso nunca más. Puedes ser feliz aquí.

Lincoln no la escuchó mientras salía por la puerta.

En el momento de pisar el pasillo sintió un terrible dolor en su pierna derecha. Era tan terrible que sentía que verla despertaría la palabra "amputación" de su largo sueño. Con una cojera se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

-Lincoln. No te vayas.

Las puertas de sus diez hermanas se abrieron y de ellas salió Lidy. De las cinco puertas de las habitaciones compartidas salieron cinco Lidys manchadas de la carne y sangre de sus hermanas.

-Quédate aquí, hermano. –Todas hablaban en perfecta sincronía. –Esto es lo que quieres.

-No. Esto no es lo que quiero. –Lincoln cojeó por las escaleras mientras trataba de alejarse de todas ellas. Se sujeto a la baranda y comenzó a descender.

Las escaleras parecieron crecer a un ritmo tan rápido que fue como si el piso mismo se hundiera hasta el fondo de la tierra. Lincoln sintió vértigo mientras miraba hacia abajo y trataba de descender con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora podía recordar más.

Había quedado atrapado en medio de la purga, y se había topado con la peor clase de monstruos. Como aquel tipo con…

- **¡MUUUUUU!**

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrieron de terror al reconocer el mugido. Sobre las escaleras se encontraba aquel hombre con el casco en forma de cabeza de toro. Pero ya no era un casco, era una cabeza de toro real que al abrir la boca para mugir dejaba al descubierto horrendos dientes amarillos. Sus ojos desencajaban locura y rabia. Lincoln vio que de sus dos pezones arrancados todavía chorreaba sangre. Fue entonces que tomó su enorme hacha con ambas manos y comenzó a bajar las escaleras en pos de él.

Lincoln trató de ignorar un poco su dolor y bajar más rápido. Si caía entonces puede que jamás se detuviera. Las escaleras eran más grandes que cualquier edificio que hubiera visto antes. Trató de no mirar atrás mientras escuchaba como las pezuñas de aquel monstruo se acercaban cada vez más.

-Ven que te cantamos la meme.

Aquella voz familiar lo desconcertó por un segundo, y lo obligó a voltear. Detrás de él se encontraban aquellos chicos con mascaras de payaso. Todos ellos extendían su mano para tomar a Lincoln.

-¡Aléjense! –Lincoln gritó mientras se alejaba de aquellas manos. Terminó por perder el equilibrio y caer por las escaleras.

El mundo de Lincoln dio vueltas mientras los recuerdos seguían bombardeándolo. Recordó a aquella familia que lo había humillado, a la chica que lo había orinado encima, y como luego lo habían arrastrado hacia…

-¡Ah!

Lincoln llegó al final de las escaleras. El golpe no había sido tan duro como había esperado, y las escaleras ya no eran tan altas.

-Lincoln, por favor. Ven conmigo. –Lidy le habló desde arriba de las escaleras. Lincoln se sentía en la obligación de decirle que desde esta posición podía ver su ropa interior blanca, pero cuando recobró el control se dio cuenta de que eso era lo de menos. Tenía que salir de ese lugar.

Se levantó con dificultad mientras Lidy comenzaba a bajar por las escaleras.

La energía parecía abandonar poco a poco su cuerpo mientras se arrastraba y el dolor comenzó a inundar sus músculos. Se sentía peor que cualquier paliza que le hubiera dado Lynn. Al llegar a la puerta principal creyó que no se abriría, pero se abrió tan fácilmente como Lidy había abierto las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hermanas.

-¡Aaaahgg!

Lincoln quedó paralizado del terror. Frente a él se encontraba aquel hombre con el traje de cuero, y como antes, se estaba masturbando frente a la puerta de su casa. Sus movimientos eran furiosos y miraba a Lincoln con una cabeza sangrante por el disparo que había recibido.

-¡UAAH!

Lincoln cerró la puerta en el mismo instante que escuchó como aquel cerdo se corría y el semen caliente golpeaba la puerta de su casa. Al recordar esa cosa chocando contra su pecho pudo sentir como la suciedad se expandía por su cuerpo. Aquella sensación sucia que jamás podría quitarse estaba de regreso.

-No tiene que ser así, Lincoln. –Lidy saltó grácilmente de los últimos dos escalones. –Deja todo atrás y ven conmigo. –Extendió su mano a Lincoln y le sonrió. Nuevamente Lincoln sintió deseos de estrechar aquella mano e ir a dormir, pero en lugar de eso corrió hacia la sala. –Lincoln…

Acostada en el sofá de la sala podía ver el cuerpo de aquella mujer con la mascara de mariposa. Tenía puesto solo el brasier mientras se tocaba en su zona intima. Al ver a Lincoln le sonrió mientras lamía aquel líquido pegajoso de entre sus dedos y utilizaba esa misma mano para abrir el brasier. Aquellas dos bolas como melones volvieron a caer.

-Chupa.

Lincoln sintió nauseas y corrió nuevamente hacia la cocina mientras aquella mujer continuaba tocándose.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina se encontró a aquellos tres: la familia.

-¡Si! Jodanme. Jodanme más fuerte. –Matilde aullaba mientras su padre y hermano la penetraban tanto por la vagina como por el ano. Fue entonces que se orinó sobre el pene de su padre mientras la penetraba.

-Que sucia, ¿No te parece niño? Es muy sucia.

Lincoln se sujetó la cabeza mientras el dolor regresaba.

-No. No. Por favor. Ya es suficiente. No quiero esto. ¡Jamás quise nada de esto! –Gritó mientras corría nuevamente por los salones de la casa. El lugar comenzaba a hacerse tan grande como las calles de Royal Woods entre más corría. Podía escuchar las risas y gemidos de la familia mientras corría, a aquel toro mugiendo en cada rincón oscuro, y el cerdo que seguía masturbándose mientras lo veía desde algún lugar.

-¡Detengan esto!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El Lincoln sentado en el sofá de la sala sólo pudo ver con impotencia como la cámara se alejaba de su doble dentro del televisor de pantalla grande. Lidy estaba acostada en ese mismo sofá, con su cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras una mano acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura.

La imagen de la pantalla cambió nuevamente, y Lincoln pudo ver como él mismo era penetrado sin piedad por una porra antes de ser violado. Las imágenes en esta ocasión eran demasiado borrosas para distinguir algo, pero Lincoln sabía lo que había pasado en esa habitación. La mugre dentro de su cuerpo jamás podría ser limpiada. Todavía sentía el semen caliente y apestoso de ese monstruo arrastrándose por sus intestinos.

Lidy tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor.

* * *

Lincoln abrió los ojos. Podía escuchar una bocina que amenazaba con dejarlo sordo. Fue cuando la voz de una mujer comenzó a sonar.

 **Atención, la purga oficialmente a finalizado, demos gracias a los padres del Estado. Esperamos que hayan tenido una buena purga.**

El mensaje se repitió tres veces antes de parar. Entonces Lincoln cerró sus ojos.

* * *

 **NA: La sexta hora transcurre, al menos al final, dentro de la mente de Lincoln después de haberse pegado un tiro. Es una suerte que esa arma hubiera sido pequeña y que Lincoln no fuera un experto en el manejo de ellas, o que no supiera donde apuntar. Es por eso que el disparo no terminó de matarlo.**

 **Supongo que podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero lo cierto es que no se podía hacer mucho con un Lincoln medio muerto. No es como en las películas donde el protagonista sale totalmente ileso después de caer en un montón de basura (¿O me dirán que acostumbran tirar almohadas y ositos de felpa?). Lincoln sufrió daños internos que amenazaban su vida, y finalmente tuvo que optar entre morir en el sufrimiento o morir rápidamente.**

 **Para un niño que ya está roto, la decisión fue muy fácil.**

 **PS: me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía, también si al capítulo final le faltó calidad.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epilogo**

 **…**

Las horas se hacían eternas.

Una semana.

Una maldita semana antes de que la familia tuviera noticia alguna de Lincoln.

Toda la familia se había desmoronado en el transcurso de esa semana que continuó a la purga.

Cuando la purga terminó oficialmente, las defensas tardaron veinte minutos en ser levantadas. Trató de preguntarle a Lisa exactamente porque las defensas no se habían levantado cuando terminó la purga, pero lo que encontró fue la cuna de Lily afuera en el pasillo, y la puerta de Lisa totalmente bloqueada.

Había gritado como loca frente a la puerta de Lisa mientras la golpeaba tratando de que saliera y levantara las defensas, pero no obtuvo nada. Lynn había sido más violenta con las llamadas de atención a Lisa y había tratado de tirar la puerta abajo, pero era como si la puerta estuviera hecha de acera solido. No se movió ni un milímetro.

Lori se estaba preguntando exactamente de que material habría construido Lisa su puerta cuando todas las defensas de la casa Loud bajaron y fueron libres otra vez.

No fue hasta que Lori dio el primer paso afuera que comenzó a entender porque el sistema de seguridad había tardado veinte minutos en levantarse.

El cerco electrificada había sido derribado y todo su jardín destruido. En todos los años que habían sobrevivido juntos a la purga, algo como esto nunca había pasado. Es cierto que a veces encontraban señales de que habían tratado de traspasar el cercado, o que disparaban contra la casa, pero nunca habían tirado el cercado abajo.

La peste a gasolina quemada y porquería era terrible. Lori sintió nauseas de sólo estar parada en la puerta de su propia casa, era tan asqueroso que se sujetó el estomago. Ni siquiera se atrevió a dar otro paso hasta que su estomago se hubo recuperado por completo.

Detrás de ella las reacciones eran idénticas. Algunas de sus hermanas demostraban miedo y preocupación cuando vieron la ceca abajo, y Lori dio gracias de que las menores no parecieran haber visto el mensaje escrito con sangre en la pared.

" _Siempre existe otro año"_

Sólo esperaba que fuera sangre de cerdo o cualquier otro animal.

Lynn insistió en salir junto a ella, de forma bastante dura. Lori jamás había tenido tantas dificultades para convencerla de algo en su vida, tuvo que recurrir a la carta de "protección" para sus hermanas en el caso de que sucediera alguna emergencia. Y aun así lo tuvo bastante difícil.

Vio las caras de sus hermanas antes de irse.

Leni se veía preocupada, pero le dio una sonrisa de aliento. Ya le había dicho como no estaba dispuesta a hacerle caso a ese mensaje en su mano nunca más, y lejos de enfadarse, Lori misma le había ayudado a borrarlo. Luna aun tenía la cara roja e hinchada de tanto llorar, se le veía destrozada, y no estaba en condiciones de salir. Luan, ella parecía más decidida que Lynn por salir en busca de Lincoln, pero se había quedado para acompañar a Luna y las gemelas. A Lori no se le escapó la mirada de resentimiento que le mando tanto a ella como a Lynn. Estaba segura de que las cosas con Luan seguirían siendo complicadas aun si superaban esto. Muy complicadas.

Pero Lori se había encontrado particularmente molesta cuando Lucy se había puesto contra la ventana y sonreía mientras miraba todo afuera.

-La bestia ha venido a vernos…

Las gemelas estaban durmiendo arriba. Parecían haberse desvelado anoche jugando, y ni la bocina las había despertado. Se veían tan tranquilas que Lori no quiso despertarlas.

Lisa seguía encerrada en su habitación y no respondía a sus llamadas. De todas sus hermanas, Lori se había preocupado especialmente por Lisa después de ver el horror que ella estaba estudiando. Sólo con recordar el contenido de esas pantallas las nauseas regresaban, y el terrible miedo por Lincoln crecía.

De ninguna manera llevaría a cualquiera de sus hermanas por esas calles, aun después de la purga. Lori misma no tenía idea de lo que podría ver.

O lo que Lincoln pueda haber visto.

Cada vez que pensaba en Lincoln sentía un gran peso en su estomago. Lincoln era un niño dulce y amable, había cometido errores, pero no merecía estar en la purga. Lincoln no pertenecía a la purga. Tendría que haber pasado esa maldita noche con ellas, no allá afuera rodeado de dementes.

Al menos Lily estaba tranquila. Ella todavía estaba durmiendo cuando salió.

-Esperen a que regrese. –Les había dicho desde el auto familiar. –¿Entendiste Lynn?

Lynn se cruzó de brazos y asintió de mala gana.

* * *

Ese fue el peor viaje de Lori Loud.

Las calles de Royal Woods estaban atestadas de cuerpos. Lori los encontró tirados por la calle, o incluso atado a postes de luz por el cuello. El horror fue tan grande que estuvo apunto de chocar cuando confundió el freno con el acelerador. Creyó que centrándose sólo en el camino y esperando ver una cabellera blanca podría continuar, pero finalmente no pudo más y tuvo que detenerse para vomitar en un basurero.

Se topó con los recogedores de cuerpos de cada año y parte de ella pensó en preguntarles si no habían visto a un niño de once años con camisa naranja, pero abandonó la idea al instante. No le gustaba para nada ese tipo de sujetos. Todos ellos tocaban los cuerpos con la mayor indiferencia e incluso había más de uno que reía y bromeaba mientras se llevaba sus billeteras.

¿Qué les pasaba a las personas en esta fecha del año? Era como si los locos se apoderaran del mundo.

Lori se sintió asqueada con cada persona que se topaba mientras trataba de encontrar a Lincoln.

El camino directo había sido bloqueado por los camiones de los recogedores, por lo que Lori tuvo que tomar un camino alterno. Trató de seguir ignorando todo lo que no tuviera mechones blancos, pero le estaba costando mucho. La peste y los cuerpos moviéndose hacían que tuviera ganas de vomitar otra vez.

¿Cuántas personas había en Royal Woods? ¿Cuántas habían muerto esa noche? Esa y más preguntas se arremolinaron dentro de Lori. Aunque quizás no eran más que una excusa para no pensar en lo peor.

Finalmente había llegado al camino donde había… dejado a Lincoln antes. El lugar parecía remotamente bien, pero podía ver grandes marcas de ruedas por todo el camino de tierra. Muchas cosas grandes habían pasado por ahí. Si antes había pasado una rueda de bisicleta, Lori no podría verla.

Pero Lori la vio.

No las marcas.

Lo que vio le arrebató todo el color de sus facciones. Su boca se resecó y sus ojos se abrieron de terror mientras sus pupilas se encogían.

Tirado junto al camino de tierra se encontraba la bicicleta de Lynn. La cadena rota aun colgaba de uno de los pedales.

* * *

No era de extrañar que Lincoln no hubiera llegado antes de que la purga iniciara. Lincoln jamás podría haber llegado a tiempo a pie. Lori se pasó una hora llorando en el auto antes de poder regresar a casa con la bicicleta de Lynn rota en la parte trasera.

Cuando Lori se las mostro a sus hermanas, recibió diferentes tipos de reacciones.

Mientras que Leni se veía algo confundida y preocupada, Luna se había hundido en lágrimas. Luan había quedado con la boca abierta y negaba con la cabeza mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba y caía de rodillas. Lynn se quedó callada con los ojos abiertos y miró fijamente lo que antes había sido su bicicleta. Lucy, ella no pareció reaccionar mucho a parte de mirar la bicicleta. Las gemelas aun dormían, para suerte de Lori. No podría decirles que Lincoln jamás podría haber regresado a casa en esa bicicleta.

A Lori aun le preocupaba no tener noticias de Lisa. Su pequeña hermana prodigio de cuatro años no había salido desde que ella se fue hasta que regresó.

-¿El idiota rompió mi bicicleta? –Lynn grito. –Ya verá cuando lo encuentre.

Y cuando Luan parecía apunto de lanzársele directamente a la yugular y amenazar a sus hermanas para que apoyaran su historia de que la mató en horas de purga y ocultó el cuerpo bajo la cama, fue Lori quien le dio una bofetada y parecía apunto de darle un puñetazo.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de ser una perra Lynn?! –Lori le gritó. –¿Tú maldita bicicleta? ¿Tienes idea de como es todo allá afuera? La maldita cadena de tu bicicleta se jodió en el bosque. ¡Lincoln jamás podría haber llegado a casa a pie!

-P-pero… –Lynn parecía haberse encogido ante la presencia de Lori.

-¡Pero nada! Ya tuve suficiente de tú y tu actitud de perra Lynn. ¡Nuestro hermano podría estar gravemente herido en algún lugar y a ti sólo te importa tú bicicleta!

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Estoy preocupada! Pero él-

-¿El qué? ¿Publicó un video? –Luan le preguntó mientras la miraba con furia. –A La mierda con tú equipo. Ya despierta Lynn, si te echaron por ese video entonces no te querían en el equipo desde un principio.

-¡Soy la mejor jugadora!

-Y una horrible hermana.

Lori tuvo que ponerse entre ambas para evitar que cualquiera de las dos se lanzara contra la otra.

-¿Lincoln no a regresado aun?

Todos los ojos se desviaron hacia la pequeña niña en piyamas azules que había despertado por la conmoción de su pelea.

-Lana… Bueno… –Lori no sabía como responder a eso.

Todas se quedaron calladas ante la mirada infantil de Lana, al menos Lola aun parecía dormir. Sin lugar a dudas el escandalo hubiera sido mayor si Lola hubiera bajado junto a Lana.

-Él… Lincoln está… un poco retrasado. –Finalmente dijo Lori. –Pero tranquila, él regresará pronto. –Forzó una sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte para sus hermanas menores, las más pequeñas especialmente.

-E-es cierto. Lincoln regresará pronto. No tienes de que preocuparte, Sis. –Luna trató de forzar otra sonrisa, pero para ella fue mucho más difícil. Su nariz moqueaba y las lágrimas seguían cayendo.

-Sí. Lo hará… –Luan dijo secamente mientras se alejaba de Lynn, pero no antes de lanzarle una mirada amenazante.

A Lynn le costó un poco procesar que su hermana que no podía pasar un minuto sin reírse de sus propios chistes malos realmente pudiera mirarla así, pero cuando lo hizo la miró de la misma manera mientras bufaba.

-Lincoln está bien. –Dijo. –Posiblemente está escondido en algún lugar. Ya lo encontraremos. –Entonces se acercó a su bicicleta para comprobar los daños.

Lucy no dijo nada mientras se quedaba contemplando a todas con su misma mirada estoica.

-Entonces… ¿Lincoln estará bien? –Leni sonrió con esperanza mientras lo preguntaba.

Pero no eran más que falsas esperanzas.

* * *

Dos días para que la limpieza terminara y Lincoln no había regresado. Todas las hermanas mayores salieron en su busca mientras Lori reportaba su desaparición. Estuvo dos horas esperando en una de las largas filas que se habían formado antes de que la atendieran. Según la policía el índice de desapariciones de Royal Woods se disparaba al terminar la purga, pero la desaparición de niños es algo a lo que se le da prioridad.

Las cosas se pusieron incomodas cuando pidió detalles sobre la desaparición de Lincoln y la última vez que lo vio.

Lori tuvo que hacer lo único que se le ocurrió para no ser acusada de intento de homicidio por abandonar a su único hermano en medio del bosque con una bicicleta dañada: mentir. Se sintió como una mierda. Era como si realmente hubiera conspirado con sus hermanas para matar a Lincoln y ahora estuviera terminando los últimos detalles de su coartada.

Al salir de la comisaría se sintió como una verdadera criminal que no tardaría mucho en regresar.

Lynn parecía cada vez más molesta, salía muy entrada la mañana y no regresaba hasta entrada la noche. Apenas hablaba con Luan, y Lori creyó que era lo mejor. Luan no había dicho ni un chiste desde que la purga terminó y mientras Lynn parecía buscar una excusa para pelear con ella cada vez que tenía oportunidad, Luan la trataba con indiferencia.

Luna era otro punto que le preocupaba a Lori. Después de buscar a Lincoln se la pasaba encerrada en su cuarto escuchando música mientras revisaba el boletín de personas desaparecidas y encontradas. La mayoría de ellas estaba en rojo…

Lana y Lola no paraban de pregunta sobre Lincoln. Lana al menos pedía saber si había noticias nuevas; Lola exigía y hacia sus berrinches infernales cada vez más seguido.

Leni se había vuelto más independiente, o al menos se esforzaba para serlo, decía que le mostraría a Lincoln que ya no se dejaría convencer con palabras escritas en la palma de su mano. Incluso lo había escrito en la palma de su mano para no olvidarlo.

Pero Lisa era quien más preocupaba a Lori. Aquella niña no había salido de su habitación en todo este tiempo, había tenido que mover a Lily a su cuarto. Intentaron llamarla muchas veces e incluso escribirle mensajes, pero no había respuesta alguna. Era como estar golpeando la puerta de una habitación vacía y esperar a que alguien detrás de ella te conteste.

Lori sabía que Lisa tenía sus aperitivos pero no un baño integrado. Con lo lista que es y en todo este tiempo no creó un baño propio para su uso personal. Y la llamaban prodigio.

Y por ser un prodigio a Lori le serviría su ayuda para encontrar a Lincoln, pero a la vez tenía miedo de lo que pudieran encontrar.

Lucy parecía más antisocial que nunca. Aun aparecía y desaparecía de la nada, pero se pasaba gran parte del tiempo escribiendo sus poemas en los ductos de aire. Lori no podía descifrarla, nunca pudo de todas formas.

En cuanto a Lori misma, su vida personal se había ido por el drenaje.

Bobby Santiago la dejó.

Lo primero que hizo fue pedirle ayuda para encontrar a Lincoln, pero cuando le contó lo que había hecho y sus razones se horrorizó hasta un punto que Lori nunca había visto antes. Para Bobby la purga era un evento realmente horrible que jamás debería existir. Siempre había algún racista que estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo la vida de su familia en esa noche.

Le había mandado un mensaje donde la dejaba, pero también seguir buscando y mantenerla atenta. También que se alejara por un tiempo de su casa. El mensaje detallaba que a su hermanita menor le había afectado mucho la desaparición de Lincoln. Lori no sabía mucho sobre la hermanita de Bobby, a parte que parecía ir a la misma escuela de Lincoln. Si se conocían entonces sería comprensible que la afectara su desaparición.

Y lo peor llegó cuando regresaron sus padres…

Lori tuvo que contar la misma historia que con la policía, si les contaba la verdad… Lori no estaba segura de que podría pasar. Estaba segura de que todas sus hermanas se sentían como criminales mientras repetía la historia lo mejor que pudo. Por la forma en que Luan cerraba la mandíbula y presionaba sus puños, Lori temió que las delatara a todas en ese momento.

Cuando terminó no sabía si sus padres sabían si mentía o no, pero Rita lanzó un horrible grito desesperado y no paró de llorar. Si se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba, entonces la angustia pudo más que la razón.

Con las insistencias de su madre la búsqueda se intensificó mucho.

La sensación pesada en el estomago de Lori se volvió más grande después de mentirle a sus padres. Se prometió que cuando tuvieran noticias de Lincoln ella misma les diría la verdad. Y aceptaría las consecuencias. Ella era la mayor, la más responsable. Debió de ver que lo que le hacían a Lincoln era una locura.

Pero no hizo nada.

* * *

Al terminar la semana tuvieron sus primeras noticias de Lincoln.

Y lo que Lori escuchó la horrorizó.

* * *

Un brazo roto. Una quemadura en forma de siete. Una severa contusión en la pierna derecha. Incluso la falta de tres uñas en la mano derecha. Y lo peor de todo, según el estado de su cuerpo y los distintos fluidos encontrados en sus ropas… Lincoln parecía haber sufrido serios daños en la zona rectal fruto de una… de una violación.

En ese punto Lori se había roto y había caído al piso en llantos mientras su madre se desmallaba por el estado de su bebé.

Todo parecía una horrible pesadilla.

Los limpiadores habían encontrado el cuerpo de Lincoln tirado en un sofá viejo y con una horrible mancha de sangre en la cabeza. Al principio creyeron que se trataba de un cuerpo más, pero al levantarlo Lincoln había reaccionado levemente. Al principio los limpiadores se desconcertaron por el sonido, era imposible que un niño en las condiciones de Lincoln sobreviviera a tantas heridas.

En su mano derecha había una pequeña pistola que fue identificada como una DoubleTal del tipo Derringer. Lori no sabía nada de armas, y no le interesaba que tipo de pistola era o como había llegado a manos de Lincoln. Todo lo que pudo escuchar es que dada la pólvora en su mano y el daño causado, había gran probabilidad de que Lincoln se hubiera disparado a si mismo.

La revelación la horrorizó. De no haber escuchado un diagnostico de lo que su hermanito había pasado allá afuera, jamás creería que Lincoln se dispararía a si mismo.

Lo peor de todo… tendría que estar muerto. O lo estaría si la munición hubiera sido real. O si el arma hubiera estado en mejores condiciones. Incuso una salva puede destrozarte la cabeza si se dispara a quemarropa. Dentro del cartucho del arma se encontró además una bala de plástico y una de pintura. Se sospecha que el arma podría haber sido saboteada apropósito por motivos desconocidos y que a Lori no le interesan.

Aquella bala de salva había destrozado una parte de la cabeza de Lincoln y roto su cráneo. Los médicos temen que el rebote pudiera haberle causado daño cerebral, pero el resultado seria revelado con una tomografía del cerebro. Aun así, y a pesar de la suerte que Lincoln demostró, no se creyó que sobreviviera a la perdida de sangre. Pero parece que las bajas temperaturas de aquella noche habían acelerado la coagulación de la sangre y detenido la hemorragia.

Pese a todo eso, el que Lincoln continuara con vida sólo podía ser llamado de una forma: milagro.

A Lori y a sus padres les dieron algunas pastillas mientras hablaban con ellos, pero Lori no pudo encontrarle mucho efecto aun después de una hora de haberlas tomado. Todavía se sentía terrible por dentro.

Se sentía… se sentía como un monstruo. Como un maldito monstruo. Y tenía toda la razón de sentirse así, había dejado a su hermano en el bosque antes del inicio de la purga, y ni siquiera había mirado atrás. Todavía lo recordaba rogar porque no lo llevaran mientras golpeaba la puerta de la casa. La forma en que le había rogado al final para que no lo dejara.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? ¿Qué clase de hermana mayor era? Bien podría morirse ahora mismo si con eso reparaba en algo el daño que sufrió Lincoln.

Decírselo al resto de sus hermanas fue lo más difícil. Las hermanas menores tuvieron que ser excluidas de la explicación, eran demasiado jóvenes para aprender ciertas cosas.

Las reacciones no fueron muy diferentes a la de ella misma.

Luna se había desplomado contra la silla del hospital mientras se cubría la cara y sollozaba, no tardó mucho en volver a llorar mientras se maldecía.

Luan se apoyó contra la pared mientras maldecía su propia impotencia e indiferencia. Su pequeño hermano había pasado por cosas horrendas sólo porque ella no había hecho nada por ayudarle. Lincoln, su Lincoln había sido violado hasta el punto de necesitar intervención por alguno de aquellos monstruos depravados que sólo salen en la purga, y ella pudo haberlo evitado. Ella estaba segura de que podría haberlo hecho. Siempre se pude hacer algo, pero ella no había hecho nada.

Leni sólo pudo llorar. Lori no estaba segura de si su hermana entendería algo de lo que dijo, pero estaba segura de que Leni entendía lo suficiente para saber que Lincoln había resultado seriamente lastimado.

La reacción de Lynn fue la más complicada de todas. Ella simplemente se quedó escuchando mientras Lori continuaba con su explicación entre nuevos llantos. Lynn no reaccionó hasta un minuto después de terminar de hablar, y aun así sólo pudo abrir la boca dos veces para tratar de decir algo, pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. Fue entonces cuando sus piernas comenzaron a temblar sin control y casi parecía apunto de caer. Sin decir nada, Lynn simplemente había salido corriendo del hospital.

Lori no trató de ir tras ella. Tenía sus propias penas que tratar.

* * *

La situación era distinta a lo que había pensado que sería. La cadena rota tenía como fin asustarlo, no tirarlo a la purga. Pero si Lincoln cayó en pánico y forzó la bicicleta más de lo que debería, entonces tenía sentido que la cadena se hubiera roto desde el inicio.

Según Lori, Lincoln había recibido mucho daño, y su estado todavía era desconocido. Pero parece que pasaría mucho tiempo en el hospital, y tendría que someterse a muchas pruebas para saber si está sano. Sus hermanas pequeñas podían dejarse convencer por eso y llorar todo lo que quisieran, pero ella sabía que había mucho más que no les estaban contando.

Eso sólo podía significar que el estado de Lincoln era más grave de lo que les habían dicho.

-¡Yo te vi!

Se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó ese gritó. Se había decidido irse a casa para pensar y no esperó que nadie la notara irse. Nunca lo hacían.

-¡Yo te vi, Lucy! –Lana gritó.

Lucy se dio la vuelta lentamente mientras miraba a su pequeña hermana de seis mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-¡Se que le hiciste algo a la bicicleta de Lynn!

¿La vieron? No había puesto mucha atención entonces. Y se supone que ella tendría que estar vigilando. No es que la idea hubiera sido solamente suya. No debió esperar mucho de ella.

-Lori dijo que Lincoln se lastimó porque la cadena se rompió. ¡Y yo te vi haciéndole algo a la cadena antes de que se llevaran a Lincoln!

-¿Y? –Dijo de la manera más fría que pudo. No se sentía muy bien ser acusada así. No había sido su intención que Lincoln se lastimara, tampoco había sido su idea. –Solo por haberme visto junto a la bicicleta no significa que hubiera hecho nada. –Suspiró. –Entiendo que te afecte lo que pasó con Lincoln, Lana. Pero no puedes buscar un culpable donde no los hay. Lincoln simplemente no pudo soportar la visión de la bestia cuando la vio, y pagó las consecuencias.

Lana pestañó un poco.

-¿A que te refieres, Lucy?

-La purga es el momento en donde la oscuridad sale del corazón de los mortales sólo para ser purgada a donde pertenece. Lincoln presenció algo maravilloso, incluso lo envidio por eso, pero no lo soportó. Me siento mal por él y lamento mucho las heridas que debió sufrir. –Más aun porque estaba segura de que eran peores de lo que Lori había dicho. –Pero no podemos hacer nada.

-Lucy. –Lana habló muy enojada. –Lincoln está lastimado, y actúas como si fuera su culpa.

-Lincoln nos humilló a todos. Quizás fue el karma lo que destruyó la bicicleta para que Lincoln pudiera presenciar aquello que le deparará ir por el camino de la traición. –Lucy dijo con molestia. Comenzaba a irritarse de que su pequeña hermana la estuviera tratando así.

-¡Fue un video! –Lana gritó mientras levantaba las manos. –Sólo un video. Ni siquiera me importa que las personas sepan que como de la basura. Si me importara no lo haría en plena calle.

-Lo tuyo es pequeño comparado a las verdaderas vergüenzas de una doncella. –Lucy se dio la vuelta. –Y si compartes tus sospechas con los otros entonces lo negaré. No es extraño que los seres humanos busquen un culpable donde no lo hay. Nadie te creerá.

-¡Se que lo hiciste Lucy! Tenías una herramienta y estabas haciendo algo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Lincoln?

Lucy ya estaba cansada de todo esto, y un poco preocupada. Si Lana hablaba entonces podría ocasionar problemas, especialmente si su pequeño cómplice tenía un ataque de pánico y hablaba. Ella fue quien ideó el plan para asustar a Lincoln después de todo.

-¿Y si lo hice? –Dijo mientras volteaba la cabeza levemente sobre su hombre. –De ser así, entonces tendrías que tener cuidado con lo que dices. O la próxima purga podría dejar salir a mi bestia interior, y créeme, no querrás verla. –Sonrió un poco. –Tampoco tú adorable gemela.

Lana se quedó sin habla ante eso. ¿Era idea suya o Lucy acababa de amenazar de muerte a Lola? ¿Qué mejor prueba de que ella lo había hecho podía haber que no fuera esa?

-N-no lo harías.

-Si lo que tú dices es cierto, entonces lastimé a Lincoln por un video escolar. ¿De que sería capaz una persona así, me pregunto? –Entonces continuó caminando.

Lana se quedo sin habla detrás de ella.

Eso se había sentido… bien en realidad. Ver el miedo en los ojos de Lana de esa forma, sentía como si su bestia interna hubiera tomado parte de los vestigios de la purga y hubiera salido por escasos segundos. ¿Era así como se sentía dejar salir a la bestia? Se sentía mal de que Lana hubiera tenido que verla, pero sería malo si hablaba. No es como si realmente planeara hacer algo contra ella o Lola. Lucy sería incapaz de lastimar a cualquiera de sus hermanos, al menos no de forma intencional.

Realmente esperaba que Lincoln se recuperara y pudieran volver a ser una familia. Lucy tampoco se sentía enfadada con Lincoln y extrañaba que escuchara sus poemas. Lincoln realmente era un buen hermano mayor, y pese a lo de dijo antes, Lucy realmente lo quería mucho. Es una lastima que hubiera vivido algo de lo que no era parte.

Lincoln no era parte de la purga, no es de extrañar que no pudiera con ella. Pero ella pertenecía a ese hermoso mundo oscuro. Esa noche donde todos pueden sacar lo que habita en el fondo de sus almas. Lo hubiera dado todo por estar en el lugar de Lincoln. Poder ver a las bestias en plena noche con su mejor vestido y su paraguas.

Ese era su sueño.

Y era algo que planeaba cumplir.

No lo logró este año, y quizás no lo consiguiera el siguiente. Pero algún día lograría salir y ver por si misma aquél espectáculo.

Algún día saldría a la purga.

* * *

Los ojos de Lincoln es abrieron lentamente. Estaba desorientado y confundido.

Todo a su alrededor era totalmente blanco y le costaba mover su cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pasado? La neblina mental era todavía muy gruesa para saber nada, y un palpitante dolor en la cabeza parecía acrecentarla.

Sintió algo suave y cálido que acariciaba su frente, entonces unos tiernos labios chocaron contra su mejilla.

-Buenos días, hermano.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **NA: El culpable… es Lucy (Pom. Pom. Pom) Ya, enserio, tampoco había muchos sospechosos obvios. Y en el mundo real el más sospechoso siempre resulta ser el culpable. Aunque no es la única involucrada.**

 **De todas formas, la historia continúa en:**

 **La Purga Loud: sueños Rotos. (En más de un sentido)**

 **La Purga Loud: Asylum. (O simplemente lo llamaré Asylum. Aun no me decido. Transcurre antes de Sueños Rotos y narrará la lucha de Lincoln contra sus propios demonios. Eso sí, si esperas a un barbudo vestido de pingüino que tome notas en una libreta y asienta con la cabeza como si la vida le importara un carajo, entonces olvidas quien será el autor. Tendrá una buena dosis de gore y violencia)**

 **Supongo que eso es todo. Gracias por todo el apoyo, sus opiniones y, más que nada, sus criticas (Sí, es enserio. Estoy agradeciendo las críticas. Me ayudaron a corregir muchos errores)**

 **Ya nos leeremos.**

 **PS: Perdón por las faltas de ortografía. (Repetiré esto en cada uno de mis trabajos hasta el día en que las supere todas)**

 **PS: También estoy trabajando en más fic de horror similares a este (al menos en lo que se refiera a la violencia sangrienta y explicita) de Loud House: Pesadillas y Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente (Titulo aun en tramite)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo Extra**

 **Lisa**

 **…**

Lori golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas. Ya habían pasado seis días desde la última vez que vio a Lisa, y estaba terriblemente preocupada. Desde aquel día que la había visto en su habitación y había visto… lo que había más allá de los cercados. Aquella verdad que tanto ignoraba cuando se encontraba protegida por todos esos sistemas de seguridad.

Y que su hermanito había experimentado personalmente.

Sólo pensar en Lincoln hacía que aquella sensación pesada en su estomago se acrecentara a ritmos dolorosos. Había noches que se despertaba sólo para correr al baño pensando que iba a vomitar, y terminaba con la boca sobre el inodoro durante diez minutos antes de convencerse de que nada saldría desde su interior.

-Lisa, por favor. –Lori gritó. –Lincoln está en el hospital, parece que su estado es más grave de lo que se creyó al principio. –No les habían dicho más, pero parece que Lincoln había sufrido daños interinos que no fueron detectados hasta que lo trasladaron para efectuarle una tomografía. Sus padres habían estado furiosos ante tal negligencia, pero tratándose de una época del año en donde los hospitales estaban atestados, no se podía esperar que pudieran estar al pendiente de cada persona herida. –Tú eres la genio, necesitamos tú opinión. –Pensó en agregar que ella misma no había estado bien, pero le pareció muy egoísta, y ya era tiempo de dejar de ser egoísta. Había decidido pensar en Lincoln antes que ella misma desde ahora, era algo que tendría que haber hecho desde el principio.

-Lisa, abre. Lincoln te necesita. –Rogó. Se avergonzó un poco al no saber como llegar a su hermana pequeña. – _Lincoln siempre sabía como tratar con Lisa._ –Lincoln sabía como tratar con todas ella. Siempre había tenido tiempo para todas ellas.

Golpeó una última vez la puerta con la palma de su mano. Pudo sentir el terrible picor que acompañó al ruido recorriendo el pasillo. Seguramente fue su golpe más fuerte y el que más resonó por la casa. Lucy salió parcialmente para ver que había sido eso, pero al ver a Lori parada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Lisa lo había desestimado y había entrado a su cuarto.

Lo mismo pasó con las gemelas, con Lana al menos. Ella salió con desesperación y miró a ambos lados antes de ver a Lori y lanzar un suspiro de alivio. Últimamente parecía estar demasiado estresa, pero dada las circunstancias era normal. Dio un vistazo que casi parecía de miedo a la habitación de Lucy y Lynn y cerró la puerta mientras Lola se acercaba un poco para ver.

Lori escuchó como las gemelas parecían empezar a discutir, pero la pelea se perdió poco a poco.

Las cosas en la casa Loud se estaban poniendo cada vez más pesadas. Tan pesadas como la enorme pila de rocas que tenía en su estomago, y cada día parecía apilarse una mas. Poco a poco. Una piedra al día. Quizás dos, quizás tres. Parecía depender de las cosas que decía o hacía.

Y de haber visto a Lincoln estaba segura que le caería una montaña.

La situación pos-purga y las heridas de Lincoln no habían admitido visitas hasta después de la tomografía, pero al detectar su estado interno lo habían trasladado directamente a cirugía.

No habían sabido nada de él desde entonces.

Lori sitió como otra piedra caía desde su garganta hasta su estomago, poniendo aun más peso, al recordar a Lincoln.

-Al menos me gustaría saber si estás bien Lisa. No quiero perder a otra hermana. –No quería regresar a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

Apoyó su frente contra la puerta con un suspiro. Pese a sentirse como madera, la puerta estaba tan fría como el acero. – _Quizás ni siquiera pueda oírme._ –Pensó. Era lo más seguro, la habitación de Lisa tenía que ser insonorizada. –Al menos me gustaría saber que sigues con vida, hermanita.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición por lo que le parecieron horas, pero seguramente fueron minutos. Finalmente se separó de la puerta con aquella sensación fría en medio de la frente, decidió volver a su cuarto. Leni aun la necesitaba, aquella chica había empezado a buscar cada definición de las cosas que había pasado Lincoln por el internet, y los casos y descripciones sólo servían para hacerla llorar más. Lori tendría que quitarle el celular sólo para evitar que se deshidratara.

-Sólo… por favor… –No supo que más decir mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

* * *

Dentro del cuarto de la pequeña genio todo estaba oscuro. Las ventanas estaban totalmente selladas, al igual que los conductos de ventilación. El aire era suministrado por las pequeñas rendijas de la puerta que todavía lo dejaban pasar.

El ambiente era demasiado caluroso y el aire viciado apestaba demasiado, lo suficiente para causar a cualquiera que diera un paso dentro un terrible malestar.

Por el piso había restos de papeles de dulces y bocadillos, algunos de ellos a medio terminar y ya rancios por las altas temperaturas.

La pequeña niña sentada frente a un enorme monitor tenía los ojos rojos y terribles ojeras por la falta de sueño. Sus ropas estaban sucias y su cuerpo apestaba por el sudor derramado.

Uno de los monitores a su izquierda mostraba un enorme plano de una perturbadora fotografía: un pequeño niño que yacía desecho sobre un montón de basura con su brazo roto bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba viendo la fotografía de un cadáver que ha sido desechado como si fuera simple basura.

Otro monitor repetía un video horrible de un niño claramente drogado siendo abusado sexualmente de forma brutal.

A su derecha había una pantalla de tamaño medio que mostraba el interior de la jefatura de policía de Royal Woods. Entrar a sus sistemas de cámaras había sido tarea sencilla para ella, todos sus sistemas de seguridad habían demostrado ser obsoletos.

-¿Nueva porra? –Uno de los policías pregunto a otro más delgado que pasaba junto a él.

-Sí. La otra terminó en un lugar desagradable y no quise tocarla otra vez. Guárdame el secreto, ¿Bien? –Le giñó el ojo y continuó su camino.

Junto a la pequeña niña había montones de libros de medicina, psicología y tratamientos de la mente humana. La niña sentada en el pequeño sillón tiró el resto de su bocadillo al piso sin mirar, últimamente tenía cada vez menos hambre. Toda su atención estaba en el enorme monitor frente a ella.

La imagen del monitor era la de una sala de cirugías del hospital de Royal Woods en donde se podía ver a un niño siendo sometido a una larga cirugía. El cuerpo del niño había sido abierto hasta la cintura y los doctores se abrían paso lentamente por sus entrañas mientras movían sus órganos y enterraban sus manos cada vez más profundo dentro de aquel niño. Uno de los doctores pedía succión para tener una mejor visión del estomago, el cual parecía haber sufrido una laceración y estaba perdiendo lentamente fluidos gástricos dentro del cuerpo.

Esa era sólo una de las cirugías a las que Lincoln Loud tendría que someterse.

-Lincoln…

Lisa extendió su mano tratando de llegar hasta él. La neblina del insomnio y los dolores de cabeza casi la hacían sentir dentro de aquel video. Y los doctores parecían ser reemplazado por monstruos que trituraban a su hermano lentamente mientras ella sólo podía quedarse sentada y ver como terminaban de destruir a aquel chico que siempre la había apoyado y nunca la había dejado sola.

Casi escuchaba las risas y gemidos de esos cerdos, eran idénticos a los gemidos de Mike. Y Lisa no podía hace nada que no fuera ver. Incapaz de hacer nada.

Su cabeza se agitó involuntariamente y volvió a estar en su habitación. No sabía cuanto tempo se perdió en aquella pesadilla, pero a Lincoln parecían estarle suministrando una inyección mediante la intravenosa mientras la cirugía continuaba.

No lo estaban matando, lo estaban salvando. Lisa tenía que repetiré esas palabras constantemente mientras veía como los doctores manoseaban el interior de su hermano mayor.

-Lin-coln…

Su cabeza cayó aun lado y sus anteojos terminaron en el piso mientas se esforzaba por mantenerse despierta. No podía hacer nada más que mirar, eso la destruía, pero cada vez que sus ojos se desviaban de la imagen de su hermano sentía que jamás volvería a verlo. Era como si Lincoln pudiera desaparecer si ella desviaba su cabeza aunque sea por un segundo.

¿Y si caía dormida y despertaba sólo para enterarse de que Lincoln no había sobrevivido a la cirugía? ¿O complicaciones? ¿O una negligencia médica?

Sus ojos se cerraron y al volver a abrirlos vio la imagen de Lincoln totalmente desecha sobre las bolsas de basura. Había como su corazón se destruía cuando vio aquel video, ¿Entonces como debía llamar a la cadena de emociones que sintió cuando Rick le hizo llegar esa fotografía? Se mantuvo lo bastante consiente para sacar a Lily del cuarto.

Realmente no podía recordar mucho de lo que había pasado después. Su razonamiento no había regresado hasta escuchar que Lincoln estaba vivo.

-Lo siento… Lincoln… lo siento…

Sus hermanas. Sufriendo y culpándose por lo sucedido. Podía ver todas esas imágenes en el resto de sus monitores. A Luan tratando de alejar una botella de Luna mientras la rockera borracha trataba desesperadamente de alcanzarla entre lágrimas. A Lori consolando a aquella cabeza vacía de Leni mientras apartaba su celular de aquella fuente infinita de lágrimas. A Lucy tratando de leer un libro gótico en su cuarto, sólo para dejarlo a un lado por intervalos de tiempo y luego volver a levantarlo para tratar de leerlo otra vez. Las gemelas, las actitudes de ambas parecían haber cambiado un poco últimamente. Lola parecía irritarse con más facilidad y no paraba de preguntar por Lincoln cuando sus padres regresaban a casa, lo hacia con más intensidad que cualquiera de sus hermanos, a parte de Luan. Lana por el contrario se había encontrado aun más apegada a su gemela menor. Jugaba con ella más seguido y raramente la dejaba sola. Tenía ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos como si no durmiera mucho, y actualmente había comenzado a dormir junto a Lola.

En el punto de vista de Lisa, Lana no sólo estaba preocupada por Lincoln. Parecía haber algo más que la asustaba. Pero no era algo que a ella le importara.

En cuanto a Lynn…

Una de las pantallas la mostraba afuera de la casa. Estaba sentada bajo el árbol del patio viendo a la nada. No había dicho mucho desde que regresó del hospital, había regresado tarde con la cara roja y algunos moretones. No se le preguntó mucho sobre eso, aunque tampoco respondió. Pero su actitud se había vuelto mucho más violenta que de costumbre. Había destrozado su bicicleta con un enorme martillo sin decir palaba y había lastimado sus puños golpeando la corteza de aquel árbol una y otra vez.

-Tontos. Estúpidos. Desechos.

¿Ellas estaban sufriendo? ¿Se lamentaba? ¿Qué sabían ellas realmente? ¿Sabían en detalles sobre cada golpe, corte o ruptura dentro del cuerpo de Lincoln? ¿Sabían sobre las consecuencias psicológicas? ¿Habían visto sufrir al querido hermano por el que sufrían? No. Ninguna de ellas.

Sólo ella lo sabía.

Sólo Lisa podía realmente saber cada detalle de todo el dolor que Lincoln había sufrido y seguiría sufriendo si sobrevivía. Sólo ella podía ver el verdadero dolor que Lincoln sufrió en aquel infierno.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

No hizo nada antes. Al contrario, había apoyado la decisión de dejarlo ir fruto del rencor por algo estúpido e infantil.

Ahora su hermano no estaba ahí para ayudarla con sus experimentos. Para sonreírle con bondad. Para apoyarla cada vez que algo no salía bien. Para abrazarla cuando necesitara cariño humano.

Lincoln no estaba ahí.

Lincoln estaba detrás de aquella pantalla, siendo cortado y triturado por un bisturí mientras hombres vestidos de blanco y azul sostenían sus órganos con sus manos y salpicando sangre sobre cubiertas de plástico.

El corazón de Lisa se disparaba cada vez que veía fluctuaciones mínimas en sus signos vitales. Aun si sobrevivía a esta cirugía, tendría que someterse a otra. Lisa no estaba segura de si podría soportarlo.

Trataba de mantenerse lógica. Trataba de mantener su mente científica. Pero todo eso se desvanecía cada vez que veía a Lincoln por la pantalla. Todo lo que podía ver era el cuerpo roto de su hermano.

Su Lincoln.

* * *

 **NA: Capitulo escrito a petición. (Demasiadas uff)**

 **Tenía planeado hacer referencia a este capitulo en la secuela, pero creo que al final es mejor de este modo.**

 **Ya que estoy aquí aprovecharé para informar que continuaré la saga de la Purga Loud con Asylum, y finalmente terminaré con Sueños Rotos.**

 **Hasta entonces, y como siempre, perdón por las faltas de ortografía.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lanzo este aviso para informarles de que La Purga Loud: Asylum Prologo, ya ha sido liberado. Espero cumplir con sus expectativas, y si tienen algún concejo o idea para poder mejorar el fic, no duden en transmitírmelo Y más que nada, critiquen. (No estoy loco, pero sin las criticas no habría mejoras)**

 **Nos veremos en Asylum.**


End file.
